Liquid Courage
by YoungDumbBroke
Summary: College with a combination of alcohol and sex was not what Beca was expecting for her freshman year.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Barden University! What dorm?"

Beca refrained from rolling her eyes at the chirpiness radiating from this woman's demeanor. She didn't want to be here, no, her father practically forced her to sign the application for the fall semester. Promising her a great experience, yada yada.

But yeah, she really didn't wanna be here.

"Um Baker Hall, I think."

The blonde woman smiled and, with her familiarity of the campus, she began to point Beca in the direction of her designated residence hall. Although, Beca's attention was grabbed by a male's voice singing a well known Foreigner's song from inside a blue Honda.

"-to rest!" He looked out the window and smiled at Beca as he continued to sing, "Don't you cry no more, No!"

Beca raised her eyebrows amusingly as he begin to play the air guitar. Once the car drove off, Beca turned back to the woman in front of her, eyebrows still raised when she was greeted with a whistle being handed to her.

"And here is your official BU rape whistle," the woman smiled, then sternly she said, "Don't blow it unless it's actually happening."

Beca took it hesitantly, placing it securely between her teeth because if she was being honest, no sane person can hold a smile that long and NOT be crazy.

The woman watched Beca walk away slowly, an offended huff leaving her lips.

Beca scanned the campus as she walked the path to Bake Hall, silently judging the student body as she passed them. There were your usual athletes kicking around a soccer ball on the quad while a few girls admired them from the side. To Beca's right were two guys holding up numbered cards, holding up a number from 1-10 as girls walked by them. Then there were freshman traveling with backpacks practically larger than their own body while lugging a suitcase twice their size behind them.

Beca sighed, she just wanted to hide away in her room at his point. Hoping to the God's that her roommate was at least the silent type.

* * *

Once she arrived at her room, Beca had the pleasure of meeting her silent roommate, which met her ideal criteria but in those five seconds of introduction, Beca's almost positive Kimmy Jin will murder her in her sleep.

"This is campus police, hide your wine coolers!"

"Great.." Beca muttered, she recognized that voice. Seeing her father poke his head around the door frame only confirmed her assumptions.

"Hey, Beca." Jonathan greeted his daughter with a smile, watching her unpack a bunch of mixing equipment before looking over her shoulder.

"Chris Rock, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jonathan walked further into the dorm and settled himself by the window.

"What, I can't pay my favorite daughter a visit and ask her how she's enjoying her first moments as a college student? This is a big day, Beca!" Jonathan turned to the other side of the room and smiled at Kimmy Jin.

"You must be Beca's roommate! Great to meet you, I'm Jonathan, Beca's dad," Kimmy Jin stared him down, "I teach comparative literature here."

Jonathan waited for some sort of greeting but slowly turned his attention back to his daughter who was smirking at their nonexistent exchange.

"First of all, a welcome basket would have been ideal. With a card saying "I'm sorry for the inconvenience"." Beca opened up her suitcase and pulled out her hangers and made her way to the closet.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "College us great, Beca. You'll see."

"But it's not for everybody..you'll see."

Jonathan watched his daughter hang up her flannels and her jeans, getting Beca here was a challenge. As a father, he felt the need to guide her in the right direction for a better future. How is she labeling him as the bad guy?

"Doesn't the fact that you're away from home please you at all? I'm sure that's a perk?"

Beca sighed, "Not when my father is a professor here. So no, it's not a perk. Try again."

"Alright, how about _because_ I'm a professor here you're studying here for free?"

Beca picked up her hamper and dropped it inside her closet.

"Then dropping out won't really cost me a dime, now would it?"

"Beca." Jonathan deadpanned.

"Dad." Beca turned around and crossed her arms.

Jonathan sighed, "I'll let you get settled. But I really hope you open your eyes to the opportunities that are here at your disposal."

Beca watched him leave without another word and from the corner of her eye she saw Kimmy Jin raise from chair and make her way out the room, mumbling something along the lines of an activities fair.

"Kill me." Beca muttered, looking around at all the stuff she still needed to unpack.

* * *

After making sure her belongings were organized properly, Beca decided to take a walk through the activities fair everyone was talking about. Hopefully something on this campus would grab her attention.

So far, she passed numerous clubs of sports, swimming, an apocalypse readiness group, and different frats chanting while flailing their flag around.

Beca lazily scanned the booths and her attention was soon grabbed by a banner with giant letters reading "DJ's"

Now, if her father wasn't going to allow her to pursue a career in music production after high school. She might as well make her time here a little less tortuous.

* * *

"Hi! Would you like to be a member of-"

"-Barden Bellas, are you inter-"

"Chloe, we're dying out here. Maybe the fliers are a bit bland."

Chloe's red hair nealy smacked Aubrey in the face when she whipped around.

"Don't start attacking my photoshop skills because you can't recruit people."

Aubrey sighed, "Well, why aren't people batting us an eye! How are we going to recruit 8 girls by the end of the day?!"

Chloe walked around and behind their booth to grab her water bottle from inside her bag. Taking a few sips, she quicked an eyebrow at her best friend who stared at her waiting for an answer.

"This is all your fault, you know. If it wasn't for your puke-performance we wouldn't be in this hot mess."

"Oh, sure. Kick me while I'm down, why don't you." Aubrey grabbed another flier and smiled brightly at a passing soul walking in their direction.

"Hi, would you-"

When the girl continued walking, Aubrey flared her nostrils while Chloe scanned the ocean of students, hoping to find an eligible candidate for their group.

Chloe's eyes locked on a petit brunette looking rather skeptical at whatever the large Australian she and Aubrey encountered a little while ago, Fat Amy was her name if she recalled correctly. Chloe watched the girl walk away from Fat Amy and practically drag her feet through the remaining of the fair, coming closer to their booth.

"What about her?" Chloe pointed her out to Aubrey who simply scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"Chloe, honey, she isn't what we're looking for."

"Shut up." Chloe silenced Aubrey with her hand and smiled as the girl in plaid paid them a glance when Chloe came into her line of sight.

"Hi! Any interest in joining our a cappella group?"

Beca raised an eyebrow, "A cappella?"

Chloe smiled and nodded while Aubrey bit her tongue and smiled along.

"We sing covers of songs and we do it without any instruments, it's all with our mouths!" What seemed like impressive came off as rather strange to Beca but she stayed silent as they pitched their group to her.

"We travel all over the world and compete in national championships." Chloe said proudly. Aubrey watched her best friend hand the girl one of their fliers.

Beca looked it over and it was then that she may be wasting her time standing there.

"Thanks for the offer but, no offense, it's kinda lame."

Chloe frowned and was interrupted by Aubrey who took Beca's turn down as an offense.

"Since when is performing at the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center lame, you bitch?"

"Careful, you almost overreacted to something." Beca's sarcasm only fueled Aubrey even more.

Chloe placed a hand on Aubrey's shoulder while Beca silently walked away.

"Must you bring out the B word?"

"She was acting like a total B word!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and quickly caught up to Beca who was approaching a booth for internships at the campus radio station.

"Hey, wait up."

Beca turned around.

"Sorry if I was being rude."

Chloe shook her head, "Don't worry about it. We're kinda desperate at this point after an insistent last year."

Beca chuckled, "What happened?"

Chloe winced, "It's a long story and I rather not get into it right now." She took the opportunity to really acknowledge the fact that Beca was...very appealing to stare at. The low cut tank top under her cardigan was showing off enough cleavage that made Chloe dart out her tongue to moisten her lips while her fingers just itched to run through the girls chocolate brown hair that sat perfectly on her shoulders.

This girl was breath taking.

"But, I could get into it over a cup of coffee in a quieter setting?"

Beca was taken aback, she blinked in surprise but who was she to turn down a beautiful redhead.

"Now, that..doesn't sound lame." Beca smirked. Chloe handed her phone over to Beca and watched the girl put in her number.

Chloe looked down at the name and smiled, "It's a date...Beca."

"And what should I call you?" Beca asked.

Chloe decided to be spontaneous.

"Honey, you can call me anytime." She winked after sending a quick text to Beca's phone so she too can have her number.

Beca looked down at the text and bit her lip.

 _Saturday, 6pm. Joe's Café_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, I'm here for the internship."

"Yes, Luke should be in the booth. It's just straight through there."

"Thanks."

Beca made her way through the radio station and with the shelves stacked fully with different records of music, she felt at ease. Being surrounded by music was definitely the serenity she was looking for.

The speakers above her buzzed as a voice came through.

" _This is 85.7, WBUJ Music for the independent mind."_

Beca walked over to the booth and watched as Luke stood up from his chair to meet her at the booths entrance.

"Hey." He greeted, his accent throwing her off guard.

"Hi." Beca said.

Luke studied her with squinted eyes, the freshmen were always a complicated species.

"Have you been standing there long?"

Beca shook her head, "No no, I just got here."

Luke nodded and bounced off the step and walked over to a crate filled with records and moved it over to a metal table, using a nod to signify for Beca to follow suit.

Before Luke can start the basic task for the internship, another soul came barging in with a goofy smile.

"Hey, how's it going. I'm Jesse."

Luke blinked, "I'm Luke and you're late."

Jesse smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that. I'm still trying to make my way around-"

"Anyway," Luke interrupted, "these are records. Organize them into their proper shelf by alphabetical order. The cassettes are the same. Now, I have two basic, simple rules that I ask be followed."

Beca and Jesse waited patiently.

"No freshman allowed in the booth. And no..sex on the desk. It's a rule because it's happened before...I don't want it to happen again. Understood?"

Beca and Jesse nodded and Luke left them to handle their first task at hand.

Beca was disappointed. She was hoping for a more hands on approach in the booth, maybe even have one of her mixes played on the radio.

She wasn't expecting to be stacking CD's.

"This sucks," Beca said as she flipped through different vinyls, "I wanted to play music."

Jesse grinned and picked up a cassette, "Not me. Ever since I was a kid I envisioned myself organizing a Bob Marley album in alphabetical order."

Beca picked up a record and gave Jesse an unamused glare as she walked around the desk and over to the designated shelf.

Jesse smiled, "So what's your name?"

"Please stop talking to me." Beca sighed.

"We're co-workers now. This job will be hell if we work in silence." Jesse walked over to Beca with a cassette in his hand.

"What's your name?"

"Beca Mitchell. Now get back to work." Beca walked around him to grab another record and a cassette.

Jesse chuckled lightly, "Are you one of those girls whos all dark and mysterious? Then she takes off her glasses and that.." he looked closer, "amazingly scary ear spike and then you realize she was beautiful the entire time?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "I don't wear glasses."

"You're half way there." Jesse winked. He took another cassette and looked down at the title, searching for the shelf of that letter. "You know in movies, scenes like this normally lead to the girl realizing that the charming guy is her soulmate."

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Or it could be one of those movies where the annoying guy _dies._ "

Jesse barks out a laugh and tosses Beca a cassette.

"Fair play. But I still think you'd like me if you let me take you out one night. How's a pizza and a movie sound?"

Beca stacked the cassette next to a few others.

"How does I'm gay sound?"

Jesse averted his eyes and ducked his head.

"Beca: 1. Jesse: 0."

Beca smirked and resumed her stacking while Jesse walked over with three records.

"You know, Kick Ass was a great movie. Maybe we can be partners in crime and take on Barden together...as friends."

Beca rolled her eyes, "You're annoying."

The smirk on her face was enough for Jesse to take that as a yes.

* * *

Beca sat under a tree Saturday afternoon with her laptop opened in front of her. Her headphones hung around her neck while her mix played through them as she tinkered with a few chord progressions.

The sun was suddenly blocked from above her and when she looked up, Jesse dropped down next to her with a bag filled with snacks and movies to be inserted into his laptop.

"I just walked by the Quidditch club and I was just inspired to show you that I'm a keeper."

Beca scoffed, "That was horrible. You're dismissed."

Jesse laughed, "I'm kidding. No, but seriously, those guys are brutal! The chaser almost tackled the seeker."

Beca accepted the juice pouch that was handed to her, straw already inserted while Jesse worked on his.

"What are you working on?" Jesse asked, taking a peek at Beca's laptop screen.

"A mix. I'm almost done with it."

Jesse hummed and pulled out a bag of chips and a flier he had gotten from the activities fair.

"Did you go to the activities fair a few days ago?"

Beca looked up from her laptop and nodded, "Yeah. But I didn't find anything other than the internship. You?"

Jesse showed her the flier, "I saw this a cappella group called The Treblemakers. Auditions are in three days so if you wanna come show your dear old friend some support that'll be great."

Beca grinned, "I was asked to join The Bellas."

Jesse perked up, "You should! Dude, we could be rivals!"

Beca rolled her eyes.

Jesse flicked her ear, "You're gonna go cross eyed if you keep doing that."

Beca exaggerated another eye roll and laughed at the glare she received.

"Anyway, it's not my thing. I rather be the one producing the music rather than..singing it. It's too...out there for me."

Jesse nodded, "Understood."

Beca appreciated the support. Beside her, her phone beeped and when she looked at the name on the screen she smiled when she saw it was the girl from the Bellas booth, which she had labled Red on her phone, reminding them of their coffee date.

"Sorry, man. I gotta go."

Jesse frowned as he sipped on his juice, "Where to?"

Beca blushed, "I um..have a date."

Nearly choking, Jesse scrambled to put his stuff away.

"A date?! With who?!"

"A person. Now, I gotta go." Beca scurried away back to her room to drop off her stuff before making her way towards the café.

* * *

It was 6:10pm when Beca arrived and she looked around the cozy looking café in search of the redhead. Deciding she should wait in a booth, Beca walked over to a vacant one by the window.

Outside, across the street, Chloe sat in the passengers seat of Aubrey's car, applying the last bit of make up she needed before going into the café.

"I can't believe you're going on a date with the girl who demeaned the face of a cappella. That should be a turn off for you."

Chloe giggled at her friends knack of taking things way too personally.

"She's mysterious and hot. Both of which are major turn ons."

Aubrey clicked her tongue, "She looks like she spends her Friday nights summoning spirits."

Chloe smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt, "I'll make sure I ask to conjure Marilyn Monroe." She blew a kiss to Aubrey and slid out of the car to walk across the street.

Inside the café, she looked around and smiled brightly when she saw Beca sitting at a booth with her face buried in her phone.

Chloe walked over and leaned against the table, "Hey, Beca."

Becs looked up and immediately straightened herself while Chloe sat down in front of her.

"Hi."

Chloe looked at the time, "Sorry I'm a little late. Did you order yet?"

Beca shook her head and called over the waitress.

Chloe greeted the waitress, Sam, and placed her order. An iced coffee with whipcream while Beca ordered an espresso.

"The last time I had an espresso I had to pour milk and sugar into it. Kinda defeated the purpose but I like my coffee sweet." Chloe said, lulling her head to the side.

"Nah, I love espresso's. They're small and bitter, kinda like me."

Chloe laughed and the two talked about everything there was to talk about. From majors, which Beca learned that Chloe was a nursing major and Chloe learned Beca was undeclared. To their most embarrassing dates in the past.

"There was gum on my seat and I made every excuse not to get up until closing."

Chloe covered her mouth as she laughed, "That's horrible. I remember I went on this blind date with a guy my mom set me up with, he took me to a baseball game and you know those kiss cams?"

Beca nodded.

"Well, on the screen they showed us and the people next to him. You'd think he'd turn around and kiss me, no, this guys decides to turn the other way and kiss the girl next to him."

Beca gasped and chuckled, "Well he was stupid for making the wrong choice."

"I know." Chloe mockingly flip her hair.

After an hour, the subject changed to the auditions that were taking place on Tuesday.

"Why don't you give it a shot?" Chloe asked, adding a megawatt smile for good measure.

"I don't even sing." Beca lied.

Chloe nodded, "Well, still show up because if I have to sit through dozens of people screeching half the time...I rather have something nice to look at." She winked.

Beca bit her lip and looked away, "What's in it for me?" She challenged, turning back with a slight squint in her eye.

"I can think of several things." Chloe flirted, running a finger across Beca's hand that was resting on top of the table.

"I don't even know your name." Beca pointed out.

Chloe smiled, "Chloe Beale."

* * *

Chloe and Beca walked side by side back to campus. Walking through the quad, Chloe took a chance and swept her hand against Beca's, the brief interaction made Beca dart her eyes to the side, looking at Chloe from the corner of her eye before making the next move and interlocking their fingers.

A couple lingering students stayed outside as they neared Baker Hall where Chloe dropped Beca off at her dorm.

"We should do this again." Chloe said, not wanting to let go of Beca's hand.

Beca smiled and nodded, "Yeah, definitely."

Silently putting in the code to her dorm behind her back, Beca smirked when Chloe began to lean in. Hearing a click, Chloe raised an eyebrow and watched Beca's smirk grow even wider as she stepped into her room.

"Goodnight, Red."

Chloe licked her lips, "Goodnight, Beca."


	3. Chapter 3

It was Monday night and Beca was exhausted. She had three exams back to back that she was sure she bombed. With Kimmy Jin out god knows where, Beca took the advantage of the silence to play a bit of music and head to take a shower.

It was nearly midnight, thankfully the shower stalls were empty.

With her shower caddy hanging from her arm, and her black robe with a small Batman logo ironed proudly on the right side of her chest, Beca walked over to one of the empty stalls while singing the beginning verse of David Ghetta's Titanium.

Her voice echoed beautifully off the moist tiles, giving her rich alto vocals an advantage as she reached the chorus by the time she turned the shower on.

"I'm bulletproof..nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim-"

Before she can hit the next note, the shower curtain was pulled away slightly and a chirpy voice broke the stillness of the stall that Beca had created.

"You _can_ sing!" A naked Chloe pointed accusingly at the startled freshman.

Beca grabbed the curtain to cover herself, Chloe reaching forward to turn the water off.

"How high does your belt go?" Chloe asked, completely disregarding the awkwardness she brought to the situation. Beca would have been more coherent if Chloe appeared outside her room, but no, that would have been too mainstream. Chloe liked to be spontaneous.

Beca stumbled upon her words, "My what?- oh my god, Chloe."

" **You** lied to me." Chloe pressed her finger against Beca's wet chest and Beca found herself pressing her back against the cold tiles behind her, searching for her personal space.

Beca groaned, "Dude, get out! We can talk about this later!"

Chloe shook her head, "Not a chance. The auditions are tomorrow and I'm officially recruiting you."

Beca's throat was clogged with disbelief, she couldn't muster out a coherent sentence.

"Are you insane-" Her shampoo bottle in her hands suddenly slipped and she cursed under her breath when she quickly bent down to retrieve it.

"I'm offended, actually. I take you out for coffee and this is how you repay me, with dishonesty. However, I do appreciate your taste in music," Chloe winked, "Titanium is at the top of my lady jam playlist."

Beca blinked, "You know, I would have been cool if you took out 'lady jam' from that sentence. At least then I would have felt a bit less awkward."

Chloe took a step closer, "Oh don't be such a prude. It's a great lady jam, you know, it really builds."

Beca bit her lip and shifted a millimeter away, her flip flops squeaking from the water of the shower floor.

"Can I get back to my sho-"

"Will you sing it for me?" Chloe smiled hopefully.

Beca shook her head rapidly, holding her caddy tighter against her chest.

"No! Dude, get out!"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Not for that reason. Well, partially not for that reason." The look on Beca's face made Chloe bark out a laugh, "I'm kidding, Becs. I just wanna hear you sing, for real."

Beca was skeptical. Hesitant. All the synonyms that defined unsure. Chloe made her feel nervous, she wasn't sure if the goosebumps on her arms were from the sudden exposure to dry cool air or from the way Chloe was staring at her while being completely naked.

"I'm not leaving until you sing, so." Chloe batted her eyes at Beca before her flirtatious smile came into play, "Unless, of course, you want me to stay? Conserve the water by showering together."

 _Yes._ "No." Beca said blankly.

Chloe sighed, "Then you better show me what that mouth can do."

Beca shut her eyes and sucked in a breath, "Fine."

Chloe smiled and with big bold eyes she watched Beca nervously sing the chorus of Titanium.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose.."

Chloe stares adoringly at Beca as she takes on the next line, harmonizing with the freshman who built up the courage to hold eye contact.

"Fire away, fire away."

Their voices blended together in a beautiful symphony. The space between them was closing in as they took a few steps closer to one another. Singing with Chloe made Beca forget about their current state, her arms subconsciously dropping as they began to reach the end note.

Chloe's voice bounced off the walls and the sound made a smile grow on Beca's face.

Chloe leaned forward and Beca wasn't sure what to do next. Close her eyes? Cup Chloe's face? Hold her breath?

Before she could decide, Chloe whispered in her ear.

"Will I see you at auditions tomorrow?"

Beca chuckled, "Dude, a cappella? Do you really see me doing that?"

Chloe smiled, "I see you doing a lot of things, Bec." She bit her lip, "Take a leap of faith. We sound great together."

"We do." Beca agreed.

Chloe brought her hand up to brush away a strand of Beca's hair behind her ear.

"So what do you say?"

"I'll be there," Beca raised her hand to stop Chloe in the process of a celebratory hop, "but you owe me, big!"

Chloe licked her lips and bit down on her bottom lip, "I have time for a quicky right now-"

"Get out!" Beca laughed, practically shoving the redhead out of her stall.

Chloe giggled and showed Beca mercy, "See you at auditions!"

* * *

Aubrey stacked up the candidate's profiles and sat beside Chloe at one of the judges tables in the auditorium. All 15 recruits were lined up backstage, waiting for their name to be called by the a cappella groups.

Chloe smiled at Aubrey, "You excited?"

"Ecstatic." Aubrey deadpanned, looking over the profiles with mild displeasure.

"You should be! Just think, 8 of these ladies could possibly be our chance to win the finals at Lincoln Center!"

"Or, they could be the reason you all sink to your inevitable doom."

Aubrey and Chloe groaned and turned their heads to glare up at the one only Bumper Allan, captain of The Treblemakers.

"You losers are the titanic of this entire competition. The Trebles and I are the iceberg that's gonna take you down."

Aubrey stood up with a huff, "How long did it take you to come up with that analogy? The entire two hours of our Economics class this morning? Because I don't recall seeing you, you drop out!"

Bumper flared his nostrils, "Oh yeah? Maybe I was busy making a setlist for when WE win. Whereas you and your ballerinas are gonna sing and dance to the same songs your group has been performing for the last ten generations!"

"WE DON'T STRAY FROM TRADITION!" Aubrey yelled.

"Enough!" Tommy shouted into the microphone from his spot on stage, "people, please. Put the claws away. Save it for nationals."

Both Bellas and Treblemakers took their seats while the High-Notes sat in silence, taking care of their munchies.

"Now, lets start the auditions, shall we?" Tommy turned to Aubrey and the captain cleared her throat as she spoke into the microphone in front of her.

"Sasha Greene."

A tall girl with a pixie cut made her way on stage, greeting the judges and taking a deep breath before she began to sing the first verse of Since You Been Gone.

It was all going well at first, Chloe and Aubrey exchanged hopeful glances before Sasha belted out the chorus in a displeasing manner. The screech in between certain lyrics made Aubrey cringe while Chloe continued to force a smile up at Sasha until she reached the end of the song.

"Um..thank you Sasha." Chloe said into her microphone.

Aubrey heard a _psst_ from behind her and turned around, seeing the Trebles laughing uncontrollably at their first contestant.

Tommy walked back up on the stage and raised his eyebrows with a sigh.

"Alrighty then. Trebles, you're up next."

Bumper gave a smug grin, he had full confidence for his recruits.

"Jesse Swanson."

Jesse walked across the stage and smiled brightly at both groups.

"Hey, guys. Um..I guess I'll jump right to it then, ahem."

Jesse nailed the song from beginning to finish, his ability to hit the notes at such a close range was an advantage that The Trebles were looking for. His voice was smooth and he definitely reserved himself a spot in the group.

The next contestants for the Bellas showed potential with Fat Amy, Stacie Conrad and Cynthia Rose. A girl named Lily showed her excellence in beatboxing, something Chloe convinced Aubrey they should try.

When they reached the end of the auditions, Chloe was rather upset when a certain brunette didn't show.

Tommy and Justin walked back up the stage. Both looking equally as disappointed.

"Alright, that is everybody. I'm really not that impressed this year, guys."

Aubrey turned to Chloe was fiddling with her thumbs while looking at the dark hallway backstage.

"Sorry your alt girl was a no-show, honey."

Chloe sighed, "Can we just get outta here." She stood up and made a bee line for the exit with Aubrey behind her.

* * *

Jesse was making his way back to his dorm when a body suddenly crashed into him.

"Woah-!"

"Jesse!" Beca exclaimed, catching her breath.

"Dude, where were you?!"

Beca sighed, "Luke had me cover your shift because Madison called out sick and I couldn't leave early."

Jesse frowned, "That sucks. It would have been nice if you were there. I enjoy performing but a situation like that needs a friendly face in the crowd."

"I'm really sorry, dude. I was supposed to audition too. I promised someone I'd show up." Beca bit her lip anxiously, "Are the Bellas still in the auditorium?"

Jesse shrugged, "I saw the team captains, Aubrey and Chloe, head out pretty early. You could maybe check their dorm, I think they're in Redcay Hall with the upperclassmen."

Beca sighed in relief, "Thanks, man."

Jesse watched Beca take off and wondered who she promised her audition for. He made a note to ask her later, but right now he had a test to study for.

"Aw man." Jesse muttered, dragging his feet back towards Baker Hall.

Meanwhile, Beca walked into Redcay Hall and made her way towards the RA office.

"Hey, can you tell me what room number Chloe Beale is in?"

The brunette behind the counter chewed her gum obnoxiously loud as she flipped through a book and looked up lazily once she found the dorm number.

"365."

"Thanks." Beca darted towards the elevators, rapidly pressing the up arrow until the doors opened.

Arriving at the third floor, Beca followed the room numbers until their led her to room 365. She knocked and stepped back, combing her fingers through her hair as she waited.

Beca smiled when the door opened, her grin faltering when she was met a glare from a familiar blonde.

"What do you want, Mitchell."

Beca bit her tongue, "Is Chloe here?"

Aubrey shrugged and leaned against the door frame.

"She's busy. You know, it takes a lot of concentrating and good judgement to pick the ladies that gave an outstanding audition. Apparently, you would have been a shoe in but you didn't bother to show up, so."

Chloe soon came into view from behind Aubrey.

"Bree who's at the door- oh, hey, Beca."

Beca smiled sheepishly, "I really meant to show up today, I swear. Luke had me held up at the radiostation."

"Oh well." Aubrey said, beginning to close the door but Chloe planted her foot in the way.

"Come in. We can do it here."

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey scoffed, "We can't show special treatment to just anybody, Chloe."

"Beca isn't just _anybody_ , Bree."

Chloe led Beca inside and her and Aubrey sat on their beds while Beca stood there awkwardly.

"State your name, please." Aubrey clicked harshly on her pen.

Beca frowned, "..you know my nam-"

" _State_. Your name."

Chloe motioned for Beca to just go along with it.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Rebecca Mitchell."

Aubrey crossed her legs and scribbled down Beca's name.

"Do you have a criminal record, Rebecca Mitchell?"

"Aubrey-"

"What? No!" Beca argued.

Aubrey shrugged, "I think it's something that we should know."

Chloe snatched the clipboard out of Aubrey's hands and looked up at Beca.

"Don't listen to her. You can start now, sing whatever you want."

Beca nodded and took a quick look around the room until she found a yellow plastic cup on a desk on what seemed to be Chloe's side with the white Christmas lights.

"Can I..?"

Chloe nodded, "Go for it."

Beca planted herself in front of the captains and tightly smiled before tapping the cup in a rhythmic beat.

"I got my ticket for the long way round. Two bottle whiskey for the way-"

Chloe and Aubrey watched the freshman sing while simultaneously creating a beat with the cup. Her vocals met all the critierias needed, something Aubrey would be too stubborn to agree to.

By the time Beca reached the end of her song, Chloe smiled brightly at her while Aubrey pursed her lips and weighed out her options.


	4. Chapter 4

Rain droplets from the previous shower were trailing down the surface of Beca's window while she was sitting in front of her desk with her headphones over her ears and her hands hovering over the keyboard and her dashboard. The evidence of her abandoned homework laid sprawled across her bed, textbooks opened with incomplete worksheets sitting beside them.

Beca reached over to grab her water bottle from the corner of her desk, taking a sip before returning to her mix. She failed to acknowledge the reflection off of the plastic of her water bottle to realize that someone was sneaking up behind her.

It wasn't until her headphones were snatched off, her vision blocked by the sack that was thrown over her head, that she was brought back to reality.

"Agh! What the _fuck_!" Beca exclaimed, she was kicking and punching her fists in the air hoping to make contact with her kidnappers face. As she was leaded out into the hallway, aside from her sneakers stomping on the rugged floor, Beca heard the sounds of multiple students' conversations. The fact that they completely disregarded her current situation worried her. Was kidnapping a regular occurrence in this school, if so, Beca had a good reason for dropping out now.

"Woah! Easy there, slugger." A familiar giggle seemed to calm Beca down, but the fact that she was temporarily blind kept the anxiety present.

"Chloe?!" Beca gasped in surprise, although, was it really a surprise? Of course this abduction was at the hands of Chloe Beale.

Chloe smiled, "Bingo! Sorry about the whole sack-over-your-head thing , it's tradition-"

"Tradition to what!" Beca yelled when she was pulled to the side. She pulled herself upright, walking along side Chloe and relying on her instincts to prevent herself from tripping.

"Those who pass the audition are taken-"

"Kidnapped." Beca pressed, her body suddenly took another sharp turn and she felt the grass of the quad crunch beneath her sneakers.

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes, kidnap was such a strong word in this case.

Chloe continued, "to the final stage of officially becoming a Bella. Initiation! Then we all go to an Aca-initiation party to celebrate the recruits, it's totes fun."

"So...I'm a Bella?" Beca asked dryly.

Chloe lightly pinched Beca on her side, "Where's the enthusiasm! Yes! You're a Bella!"

"Can you at least take this bag off my head?"

"Nope, defeats the purpose. Besides, we're almost there."

Once they crossed the quad to the rehearsal space, Chloe led Beca inside where Aubrey had the other girls standing in a line. The room was dimly lit with candles sitting on tables around the group. Chloe walked Beca over to the back of the line and went to stand beside Aubrey who sent a warning glare her way, as a reminder to make sure one particular recruit remains in check.

Aubrey stepped in front of half of the group while Chloe stepped in front of the other half.

"Welcome ladies. Let's begin." Aubrey said, "The sopranos: Jessica, Marie-Elise, Lily."

One after the other, Aubrey revealed the faces of the first three girls on the line. She then continued to the next.

"The mezzo's: Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori."

Beca waited anxiously for her bag to be lifted as Aubrey's voice continued down the line.

"And our Alto's: Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley, and Beca."

Chloe smiled warmly after she pulled the sack off Beca's head. Beca brushed away her hair from her face and took a good look around her. When Beca looked forward she raised a questionable eyebrow at the co-captain, receiving a mischievous grin in return.

Beca stared at all the candles with a puzzled look before Aubrey walked towards the table and picked up a goblet.

"Now, one by one, you will all drink the blood of the Bella sisters that came before you."

Aubrey passed the goblet to Chloe who approached Beca.

Beca blinked and looked between Chloe and Aubrey, hoping that she had heard wrong, "Dude, no!"

Chloe leaned forward, "Don't worry. It's Boone's Farm." she winked and Beca sighed, taking the goblet in her hand and sipping the drink. Chloe smiled and continued down the line.

As Chloe walked back down the line and towards Beca, the freshman whispered to the redhead.

"We're not gonna sacrifice a goat, are we?" Beca asked half jokingly because at this point, she wasn't sure what to expect.

Chloe tried her best to conceal a smile, jokingly, she said, "That's at the end, don't worry." she returned to her spot beside Aubrey as her best friend raised a yellow and blue scarf, similar to the ones she had passed around to the girls in front of her.

Beca stood through the rest of the initiation, reciting along to what had to be the most bizarre oath she has ever heard of. Getting her vocal chords ripped out by wolves was not on her to-do list, then again, she wasn't planning on having any sexual relationships with a Treblemaker.

What _was_ the feud between the two groups anyway?

Acting on her curiosity, Beca walked over to Chloe while the other girls cheered and hollered about being a part of The Barden Bellas. The redhead smiled as Beca approached her, her eyes wandering along Beca's physique before it became too obvious and then she met Beca's eyes innocently.

"I have a question." Beca smirked, crossing her arms as she applied all her weight on one leg, leaning towards the side.

Chloe tilted her head, "Shoot."

"What's the deal between The Bellas and The Trebles?" Beca couldn't help but snicker, because if she was being honest, she could totally imagine the answer being just as ridiculous as the oath itself.

Chloe let out a long sigh, "They sabotaged our wardrobe two years ago. You've seen the movie Mean Girls?"

Beca nodded.

Chloe continued, "Well, they cut two circles from the chest of our blazers and we didn't know until we had to perform. And so we've hated them ever since."

A snort escaped from Beca's lips, which she quickly covered with her hand. Chloe glared at her and lightly slapped her arm.

"We lost because of them, don't laugh!" Although, Chloe was laughing herself.

Beca raised her hands in surrender, "Alright alright."

"Alright, ladies," Aubrey announced, Beca turned around and Chloe went over to the front with Aubrey, "we're due for a celebration."

* * *

Aca-Initiation Night. Beca has never seen so many nerds in one place. Although..

The nerds did know how to throw a party.

The amphitheater was filled with all the a cappella groups, many were making out on the concrete benches while the others drank and danced by the stage where the music was playing.

Beca took the role as the wallflower, observing the actions of others while nursing her red cup filled with beer. She saw a few of the Bellas dancing with guys wearing burgundy hoodies, who Beca assumed were the Treblemakers judging by how Aubrey was sending daggers to them from one of the aisles in the benches.

"Kori! Steer clear if you know what's best for you!" Beca heard Aubrey shout.

Beca took a sip of her beer because..that was none of her business.

"Becaw!"

Beca watched Jesse stumble as he climbed over the benches to reach her in the middle.

"You _do_ know there was a safer path right over there, right?" Beca pointed at the stairs to her right.

Jesse hopped over and landed in front of her, "That's the boring way, though! Anyway, whhhyy...are you not having fun."

Beca smirked, "Oh, don't worry. I'm enjoying my time watching my fellow peers make fools of themselves."

Jesse looked down at her through hooded eyes, "Watching isn't as fun as _doing._ So if you think about it, you're really not having fun but you think watching others have fun...you'll be having fun too."

Beca chuckled, "Jesse, that made no sense."

Jesse shrugged, "You know what I mean."

At the bottom of the benches, Aubrey glanced up and narrowed her eyes when she saw Jesse and Beca together. The two were laughing and smiling as Beca pushed against his chest, making him lean back only to lean himself forward back towards her.

"Looks like you got some competition, Chlo. But you might want to tell your alt girl she won't get a freebee like she did with auditions if she hooks up with that Treble." Aubrey pointed up at the pair and Chloe frowned.

"No worries. I'll make sure she forgets that the male gender even exists." Chloe winked at her best friend and took a gulp of her drink before making her way up towards Beca.

Jesse grabbed Beca's hands and swayed them around.

"I will not accept the sobriety!" he took Beca's cup and looked inside, "I'm getting you another drink. I think you need to get on this level."

Beca watched Jesse go the same way he came, down the benches instead of the stairs.

"Please be careful." Beca told him.

"Hi!"

Beca turned towards the voice and smiled when she saw Chloe.

"Hey-"

Chloe grabbed Beca by her wrists and pulled her close.

"Are you having fun?"

Beca gulped at the close proximity, "Y-yeah."

Chloe smiled, "You wanna know something?" she looked down at Beca's lips, "I'm an a cappella girl and now you're an a cappella girl, so you know what I think?" she slid her hands down Beca's wrists and into her hands where she intertwined their fingers.

"What do you think?" Beca smirked, taking notice at how cloudy Chloe's eyes look.

"I think.." Chloe hiccuped, "we're gonna make the cutest aca-babies ever. It's inevitable."

Beca smiled, licked her lips, and looked away.

"You're really drunk right now, aren't you? I don't think you're gonna remember any of this!" Beca teased.

Chloe giggled and stood up straight, bringing Beca flush against her.

"Then give me something to remember." Chloe purred, "Now that the Treble is gone."

Beca smirked, "Jealous are we?"

Chloe leaned forward, teasing Beca by swiftly changing her direction to whisper in her ear.

"Viciously territorial is more like it." As she pulled away, Chloe pressed her lips against Beca's cheek, leaving a lingering kiss.

Beca felt her stomach churn, the desire was overwhelming. If she remembered correctly, she owed Chloe a kiss after their coffee date. This seemed like the perfect moment, however, there was one problem.

"You're drunk, Chloe. Not to mention you're my captain now."

Chloe hummed adoringly, "We already went on our first date. We're entitled to another first, aren't we." She began to lean in to initiate what she implied to be their first kiss.

Beca let Chloe's lip graze against hers before she placed a gentle hand on the redheads stomach, lightly pushing her away.

"I..can't."

Chloe looked at her with a blank expression, "You're rejecting me again?"

Beca sighed, "It's not like that-"

"No, Beca. The first time it was cute because you were being a tease but now it's getting frustrating." Said frustration was beginning to sober Chloe up as she huffed and retreated down the steps to rejoin her friends and the alcohol.

Beca stood there completely baffled. She knew she was doing the right thing, at least she hoped it was. Already she missed the closeness, something that she's been craving ever since their date. Now, Beca just hopes she hasn't ruined the possibility for a second.

Beca spotted Jesse making his way towards her once again and never has she been so relieved to see a red solo cup knowing there was alcohol in it.

"Sorry I took so long, I got caught up with-"

Beca took him by the arm and pulled him back down the stairs.

"Turn around. I'm gonna need more than just one cup."

Jesse beamed, "That's what I'm talking about! The guys just started playing beer pong, let's get you in for the next game."

* * *

Once the world around her became lopsided and blurry, Beca knew she had reached her limit. She looked forward at the single red cup across the table and then at the white ball in her hand. Beca gripped onto the table and flicked the ball forward, or at least what she believed to be forward. The ball was sent to the right of the table, bouncing off the edge.

"Did I win?" Beca asked.

Jesse laughed and grabbed her by the shoulder, "You completely missed."

"Oh." Beca walked over to the bench behind them and plopped down, laying her head in her hands.

"Jesse."

"Mhm." Jesse swayed back and forth, nearly falling forward when he was pushed by Donald and Kori.

"I need to ask you something." Beca pushed herself back up, stumbling to the side. Jesse acted fast and caught her.

"What is it?" Jesse slurred.

"I like..this girl, right," Jesse nodded, "and we went on a date. After the date, she tried to kiss me. But I rejected her. Then today, she tried to kiss me again and I rejected her again. What should I do?"

Jesse lulled his head back, "I think you should go right up to her and kiss her because if you like her, then you should kiss her."

Beca felt confident, "You're right. I gotta make up for my mistakes. Wait," she looked around, "I need water."

Jesse looked around and found a water bottle on the beer pong table.

"Here."

Beca grabbed the bottle and took a sip before wincing as it hit the base of her throat.

"I think that was Bacardi."

Jesse looked at the bottle, sniffed the rim, and pursed his lips, "Whoops."

Beca groaned and began to walk up the steps, trying her best to regain her balance while multiple people stumbled into her. She looked around until she saw Chloe dancing with a guy she didn't recognize.

"Who's he?"

"Shorty!" Fat Amy came swaying towards her, "I saw you playing beer pong! I'll look for you to be my partner for the next game."

Beca raised her thumb up, "Sounds good." she held onto Amy's arm, "Hey, who's that guy with Chloe?"

Amy turned around and with the eye that wasn't half way closed, she tried to focus her vision on the guy grinding on Chloe.

"No idea. But do tell me when you find out, I want a piece of that when she's done."

Beca grasped onto the remaining bit of confidence she had, the Bacardi was slowly kicking in, and she marched over to the pair dancing in the middle of the benches.

"Wanna get outta here?" The guy asked Chloe.

Chloe smiled and before she can respond she was suddenly pulled away to the side and up the steps, leaving the guy confused before he brushed it off and joined the group by the stage.

Beca brought them to a stop and Chloe snatched her hand out of Beca's.

"Well look who's jealous now." Chloe snapped, "Did it honestly take seeing me with a guy for you to finally do something?"

"I just needed some liquid courage." Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, dipped her head forward and crashed their lips together.

Chloe gasped softly before snaking her arms up around Beca's neck, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss with a brush of her tongue against Beca's bottom lip.

It felt rushed at first. As if both girls were too distracted by the fact that this was actually happening to actually be captivated by the feeling of one's lips upon their own. It wasn't until Chloe knotted her fingers in Beca's hair, as she'd wanted to do ever since they met, that she was able to feel the sudden rush of adrenalin course through her body. Beca felt panicked at first, the possibly that Chloe would push her away was the first thing to cross her mind the second her lips touched hers. But feeling Chloe reciprocate the kiss, feel the way her hair was being pulled, all she could think about was _why did I wait so long_.

Although the previous events of that night may come off as a blur in the morning, Chloe and Beca knew this kiss was going to be something they'll remember.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca woke up abruptly to the sound of her phone buzzing uncontrollably on her desk. She whipped her arm out from underneath her blanket and tapped blindly around her desk in search of her phone. Once the device was in her hand, she brought it over to her ear after swiping "accept".

"..Hello.." Beca answered in a groggy voice. Her head was pounding and the longer the shade stayed opened, the faster the sun was going to burn her eyes from the inside and out.

 _"Let me make myself..PERFECTLY..clear, Mitchell. Our first rehearsal started 30 minutes ago and neither you nor Chloe have shown up yet. So unless you want me to personally drag you out of bed, I suggest you get yourself and Chloe sobered up and here in the next ten minutes."_

Beca blinked slowly, "..Who is this?"

 _"It's your worst fucking nightmare. Now you have NINE minutes to come. If you're late, that's twenty extra laps."_

Beca took the phone away from her ear when the call ended and she groaned into her pillow. She looked up, finally having the chance to let everything sink in. The majority of last night came rushing back like a wave of beer and Bacardi. Then her hand reached up and her fingers touched her lips...she kissed Chloe last night.

"Woah.." Beca smiled.

"Morning to you too."

" _Eek!_ " Beca screeched, falling to the floor due to the minimal amount of space she hadn't realized she was occupying.

Chloe scooted over to the edge of the bed and grinned down at Beca who laid on the floor in her bra and panty, staring fearfully at the ceiling.

"Oh come on. I don't look _that_ bad in the morning." Chloe pouted until Beca looked at her, then her pout slowly turned upward into a small smile. This one was genuine and soft, mainly because this was probably the most bare and vulnerable way you can be with a person. The mornings are when people actually show who they really are, and Chloe liked seeing Beca this way. No make up, messy hair, and the fact that she likes to sleep in her underwear is an added bonus.

No, they didn't have sex. Beca's dorm just happened to be the closest destination from the party and neither one wanted the other walking back to their dorm alone.

But _could_ they have had sex?

Chloe thinks so. But even she knew that would have been moving a bit too fast.

But they did kiss..

a lot.

"I think we should start getting ready. Aubrey will have our heads on a stick," Chloe pushed the blanket off of her, "and I mean literally."

Beca winced, "She _is_ crazy.." she sat up just as Chloe rose from the bed wearing only one of Beca's worn out baggy shirts, with a few tears along the hem and the shoulder. As Chloe walked passed Beca, the hem fluttered, flashing Beca the hot pink lace boy shorts Chloe was sporting.

Chloe knew what she was doing, hell, she flaunted her ass in front of Beca every chance she could get. She faced the window as she stretched her arms up, the baggy shirt rising just the slightest bit but enough to give Beca a side view of her toned legs and ass. She bent over to retrieve her clothes from the floor, fully aware that Beca's face was bright red.

Beca shot up from the floor, "Um, do you wanna borrow a shirt and a pair of pants?"

Chloe nodded and walked over to Beca who was now in front of her closet.

"Let's see what Beca Mitchell has to offer," Chloe glanced down at Beca's half naked appearance and her eyes practically drank Beca whole, "Besides the obvious, of course."

Beca smirked, "I could ask you the same thing, Ms. Victorias Secret." she reached down under the baggy shirt and tugged teasingly at the lace, releasing it with an audible snap against the flesh of Chloe's thigh.

With her mouth slightly agape, Chloe turned to look at Beca through dilated pupils. Beca let her eyes dart down towards Chloe's lips before bringing her hand up and cupping the back of Chloe's neck, bringing the redhead in for a kiss.

Chloe moaned softly into the kiss, letting her curious hands explore the length of Beca's body. From the dip of her lower back, to the toned muscles of her abs.

Beca's hands soon found themselves underneath the baggy shirt, one groping Chloe's ass while the other rubbed up and down on Chloe's back.

Chloe bit down on Beca's bottom lip, tugging softly before releasing it. She tapped her nose against the brunettes and smiled as she pulled away.

"We have about five more minutes to get to rehearsal and I still need to find something to wear."

Beca pursed her lips, "You could go like that, I support you."

Chloe laughed and lightly shoved Beca out of her way, "Move."

Beca settled herself on the edge of her bed while Chloe rummaged through her closet, soon deciding on wearing a dark blue v-neck and black ripped skinny jeans with the wedges she wore the night prior.

"This'll do." Chloe crossed her arms and lifted the shirt from the hem, bringing it over her head. She snuck a quick peek at Beca and caught the brunette attempt to look away from her and play off as if she was looking down at her hands.

Once Chloe was fully dressed, Beca went over to her closet and threw on a black tank top, a gray plaid shirt, and dark jeans with her black boots to match.

The two girls went to the bathroom to freshen up before speed walking out of the building with three more minutes to make it to rehearsal.

* * *

"I said be here in nine minutes. You two arrived in twelve." Aubrey pointed at the bleachers and Beca and Chloe made their way towards them.

Aubrey raised her arm in front of Chloe, stopping her in her tracks and making Beca stop as well, "Not you. I need your help. Mitchell, I want twenty laps."

Beca scoffed, "This is a fucking dictatorship.." she muttered, walking up the steps of the bleachers.

Chloe followed Aubrey to the white board where she had a graph of the "Road to the Championships" drawn on it. And the road was definitely a bumpy one, with endless hours of rehearsal and cardio. The girls are definitely in for a bruising.

Aubrey gestured to the girls in front of them, "Now, unfortunately, we lost two girls last night. I caught Kori making out with Donald behind the library on my way back to the dorms so she's out. And, not too long ago, Mary-Elise confessed to "accidentally" hooking up with Greg."

Stacie raised her hand, Aubrey nodded for her to speak, "Was having her drag her chair out the room really necessary, though?"

Aubrey inhaled, "Yes, because this..is a war and it is my job that I make sure my soldiers and prepped and ready-," she turned towards the bleachers where Beca was walking rather than jogging, "Mitchell. Get over here, this is important."

Beca sighed and walked down the steps and slowly walked over to the group.

Aubrey tapped her foot, "Today, Mitchell."

Beca sneered at her and quickly took her seat next to Amy who slyly rose her fist for Beca to fist pump, the brunette smirked and purposely pounded her fist against Amy's harder than she needed to.

"Bitch!" Amy whispered, sending a challenging glare towards her fellow Bella.

Aubrey cleared her throat, "Whenever you two are finished, let me know so I can continue."

Beca and Amy exchanged looks, "Proceed." they said in unison.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and resumed her speech.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I want to make sure you're all fully prepared for what we are about to encounter on our way to nationals. It's not gonna be easy, girls. I need you ladies to give it your all, and if you do, I can promise you the win at the end."

"Then shouldn't we focus more on _winning_ rather than who everyone chooses to sleep with?" Beca asked.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes, "Sleeping with our rivals is not the image we want as a group. You can fool around with whoever you want, just not a Treble."

"That's not gonna be easy," Stacie said, "he's a hunter," she gestured between her legs.

Beca chuckled, "You call it a dude?"

Stacie turned around, "Yeah. What do you call it?"

"A vagina?" Beca said.

"Ladies!" Aubrey brought their attention back to her, "Anyway, does that answer your question, Beca? Should I be concerned about your loyalty to the oath if you're choosing to question it?"

The room fell silent as everyone turned their heads towards Beca, wondering if she was going to be the next one to drag her chair out of the room.

Beca grinned, "Considering the fact that all the members of the Treblemakers are _guys_ , no, you have no reason to be concerned."

"Check and mate." Amy muttered.

"Very well, then. Let's begin with some vocal warm ups." Aubrey rolled the whiteboard out of the way while Chloe called up the soprano's.

Beca watched from her seat in the back as Aubrey ran through multiple vocal exercises consisting of many hums, "Wah-wah's", and other sounds that made everyone look ridiculous.

* * *

After rehearsal, the girls were practically deceased on the floor. Beca and Cynthia Rose took turns at the water fountain while Amy and Stacie were somewhere in between the benches of the bleachers groaning in agony. The rest were sprawled across the room, Aubrey felt a vein throbbing against her temple as she watched the disaster in front of her.

"Alright, ladies. Just a few announcements and you may leave," quiet cheers were heard from different directions of the room, "First, we need to address this issue," she pointed at them all slouched and on the brink of dying, "so I am assigning you all to do your own cardio outside of rehearsal because it will get worse, I can promise you that."

Amy nodded, "Alright, so should I send my hospital bill directly to your dorm in the next three days or would you like to pay for my funeral after nationals? Because I'm either going to faint some time this week or I'm going to drop dead on stage at the end of the year."

"She has a point." Cynthia Rose agreed.

Aubrey sighed, "Okay, moving on." she led them all towards the piano where she had a stack of yellow paper, "We have our first performance at one of the Fraternities fall mixers next week. That's right, next..week. So I want everyone well rested for tomorrow's rehearsal." Aubrey and Chloe handed everyone a flier before dismissing them.

"Beca, a word." Aubrey caught Beca before the brunette was able to leave.

Beca walked over to Aubrey, "What's up?"

Aubrey looked over Beca's ear piercings, "You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities off for the fall mixer..right?" her voice was gentle, however, the slightest bit of irritation was still there and Beca could spot it from a mile away.

With tilt of her head, Beca asked, "You really don't like me, do you?"

Aubrey scoffed, "I don't like your attitude."

Beca quirked an eyebrow, "How about you spare some of your precious time to get to know me?" she smirked, "I know Chloe has."

Aubrey crossed her arms, "Oh yeah? And does Chloe know about your toner for Jesse?"

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, a what?"

"A toner. A musical boner. I saw it at hood night, it's distracting." Aubrey glared down at Beca while the brunette stared at her with disbelief.

"Dude, first of all, a _toner_ isn't a real thing. Second of all, you're not the boss of me so I'm allowed to associate with whoever I so damn please." Beca was not appreciating the treatment she was receiving. She didn't have to be here, and if it wasn't for a certain redhead, Beca would have proudly walked out the door right then and there, never to return.

"You took an oath. Does that mean _nothing_ to you?!" Aubrey snapped.

"You lost two girls already _today_ because of that stupid oath. As of now, you need me way more than I need you."

With that, Beca began to walk towards the exit.

Aubrey huffed, "I can see your toner through those jeans!"

Beca whipped around, "That's my dick. See ya tomorrow, _cap_."

Chloe walked up behind Aubrey and gently rubbed her back, "You really need to tone it down."

Aubrey scoffed and pulled away from Chloe, " _I_ need to tone it down?! She's continuously disrespectful!"

"Because you _continuously_ provoke her. Really? Ear monstrosities?" Chloe raised an eyebrow and began to erase the arrows and names on the board.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "They're hideous. See, most people end their emo phase around the eleventh grade. Hell, Beca looks like she _belongs_ in the eleventh grade."

Chloe shook her head and snickered, "It's funny how the both of you just _enjoy_ talking shit behind each others backs."

Aubrey crossed her arms, "What does she say about me?"

Chloe brought her hand up and pretended to zip her lips shut and throw away the key.

Aubrey looked at her judgmentally, "Oh sure, choose your girlfriends side. I suppose you no longer kiss and tell, huh? What happened last night?"

Chloe bit her lip, "She's not my girlfriend-"

"Yet. Continue."

Chloe sighed and shook her head, "I slept over. Her roommate wasn't very happy about it so she ended up leaving with her blanket and pillow, I guess she slept somewhere else. We made out...a lot," Chloe smiled and turned towards Aubrey, "She's a great kisser, Bree. Like, her lips are like clouds. And she does this thing where she kisses my neck and in between kisses she bites me - oh my _god_ , she spoils me."

Aubrey blinked and lightly tapped her throat, "I-I think I threw up a little. Please, change the subject."

Chloe laughed and decided to spare her best friend of the explicit details.

* * *

Later that night, Beca was lying in bed trying to do some homework when there was a knock on her door. She slid off the bed and went over to answer it, happy to see Chloe on the other side.

"Hey, what's up."

Chloe walked in and smiled at Kimmy Jin, "Hi, again."

Kimmy Jin glared at her before collecting her things and leaving the room.

Chloe clicked her tongue and pointed at the door, "I think she likes me."

Beca smirked and plopped back down on her bed, reopened her book and attempted to answer the last few questions that remained.

Curious, Chloe walked over and sat behind Beca, resting her hands on Beca's shoulders as she peered over one shoulder to look down at the textbook.

"What class is this for?"

Beca sighed, "Psychology."

Chloe winced, "I took it in high school, thankfully. Want me to help you?"

"Sure." Beca scooted to the side so Chloe was sitting beside her.

"Alright," Chloe read through the worksheet, "number six asks, what is the difference between the right and left side of the brain?"

Beca looked up at the ceiling, biting her lip as she tried to recall any piece of text from the chapter she just finished reading.

"The right side is...the more thoughtful and subjective side. Whereas the left is the more...logical and objective?"

Chloe smiled and leaned in, "Correct." she pressed her lips against Beca's in a gentle kiss.

"I have an idea." Chloe suggested, "Let's liven this homework session a bit."

"How?" Beca asked.

Chloe bit her lip, "For every question you get _right_ , you get a kiss."

Beca smirked, "Fine by me-"

"But," Chloe purred, "For every question you get _wrong_ , you have to remove a piece of clothing."

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Now I'm scared."

Chloe laughed, "I hope you studied well enough."

About twenty minutes later, Beca was left in her bra and panty with multiple hickeys peppered across her chest and collarbone.

"Last question," Chloe announced, "It's a scenario: Jim and Billy are friends who attend the same school and take the same history course and take good notes. When their teacher announces a pop quiz one morning, Jim is overwhelmed with anxiety while Billy feels rather confident that he will pass the quiz. Despite their similarities, they react differently towards the pop quiz because..."

"They have different personalities!" Beca exclaimed.

Chloe giggled at Beca's excitement and nodded before moving the textbook to the side and lightly began to push Beca back until she was laying on her back.

"Wasn't that an easier way to work?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"Gladly." Chloe purred, dipping her head down and capturing Beca's lips with hers.

There was a warmth that shot through their veins as if every kiss they left on each others lips and necks lit a fire within them. At that moment, when they both had each other wrapped in their arms, lips peppering kisses on each others bodies, Chloe and Beca knew they were in trouble. They found themselves willingly surrendering to each other, giving the other every inch of their being.

They were addicted.

It was a constant crave when the other wasn't there, they couldn't bare not to be together. Then during the moments they were together, they felt like they couldn't breathe. It was those kisses that were their salvations, the dose of heroin that they knew would kill them but they were blinded by the high.

They were being tormented and neither didn't care.

Beca sighed into Chloe's mouth and gently pushed her away.

"What are we doing?" Beca asked, breathless and confused.

Chloe tilted her head, "Kissing, silly." she dipped her head back down but Beca moved away.

"Chloe, I'm serious, What are we do - are we dating now?"

Chloe breathed through her nose, "Do we need a label?"

Beca raised her eyebrow, "It would make things less confusing."

Chloe giggled, "Fine," she took a pause, "How does friends with benefits sound, hmm?"

Beca blinked, "Those never work out..someone ends up catching feelings."

Chloe bit her lip, "You worried you might fall in love with me?"

Beca narrowed her eyes, "Depends. Are you worried you might fall in love with me?"

"Let's find out."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't been leaving any authors notes for the past few chapters. I wanted to wait until this one so we all have something to talk about! So, now, I hope the summary is clearer. Now that Beca and Chloe are gonna give this friends with benefits thing a shot. Obviously, complication will surface because let's face it, FWB never works out. With the addition of alcohol to encourage bad judgement and sex to become more than just a physical thing, winning the ICCA's will be the least of their worries.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Beca," Jonathon repeatedly tapped his sleeping daughter on the shoulder, "Beca, wake up."

Beca began to stir and Jonathon sighed.

"Funny. This doesn't look like your Intro to Philosophy class."

Beca pushed herself up, her eyes slowly adjusting to the sunlight that peaked through the shades of the window. Off to the side, she heard Kimmy Jin rapidly typing away on her laptop. When she finally looked up at her father, she saw him raise an eyebrow as he waited to hear her excuse for choosing not to attend her 9am class.

"I'm posing a very important Philosophical question: if I don't actually go to that class, will it still suck?" Beca watched the creases on Jonathon's forehead fold as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Beca, you're in college now. Don't you think this is around the time where you realize the immaturity isn't a cute thing anymore?"

"Immaturity? I don't wanna be here, dad. I wanna be in LA, getting a job at a record label - you know, that thing called _my future_. So if thinking about my career makes me immature then yeah, I'm immature."

Beca pushed herself out of bed and made her way towards her closet while Jonathon stood up to follow her.

"I just want you to at least _try_ to make an effort to enjoy yourself here. Get involved around campus, join a club. Do something."

"I did join a club, actually. _And_ , I got a job at the campus radio station." Beca pulled out her shower caddy and towel and placed them on her bed.

Jonathon smiled, "That's what I like to hear. What club did you join?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "The Barden Bellas."

"You don't seem so thrilled." Jonathan tilted his head.

"I didn't wanna join it in the first place but..I made a promise." Beca quickly changed the subject, "But the radio station is pretty cool. I work there with Jesse."

"You're putting yourself out there, and I like that." Jonathan took a pause and a risk before placing his hand on his daughters shoulder, "Tell you what, continue this - and _go_ to your classes, and if by the end of year, if you still don't wanna be here then..you can quit college and I will help you move to LA."

Beca raised her eyebrows, "Seriously?"

Jonathon nodded, "I'm serious. But one minor set back and I'll change my mind, deal?"

Beca smiled and shook her dad's hand, "Deal."

* * *

Later that afternoon, in the radio station, Beca and Jesse hummed along to the music playing from the booth while rolling crates filled with records between the isles of shelves.

Jesse came across a record with a baby's face on the cover, deciding that they both needed a break from all the stacking, he raised the record to cover his face just as Beca came walking around the corner of an aisle.

Beca stopped in her tracks when she was met with a baby's face in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Jesse lowered it and chuckled, "What?"

Beca rolled her eyes and continued stacking the CD's. When she came back around another aisle, with her crate in front of her, Jesse had an Adam Lambert CD covering his face with his arm slightly bent so it could match the album cover.

"Is this supposed to be funny?"

Jesse lowered the album and laughed, "Yes, it is."

Beca smirked and rolled her crate into another aisle while Jesse followed her through the aisle next to her. He stopped at a gap in the shelf and bent at his knees, rising with an album cover with an eye covering his face.

Beca looked up, slightly startled, and shook her head amusingly.

"You're such a dork."

Jesse sighed, "Tough crowd."

Beca bit her lip as she placed a CD down in its place on a shelf. She's left Jesse in the dark regarding her and Chloe and with the new arrangement they had agreed upon, Beca needed someone to talk to.

"I need to tell you something."

Jesse looked up, immediately dropping a CD back into his crate to lean over the gap in the shelf.

"G'head"

"Remember during Hood Night, I told you I liked this girl?"

Jesse squinted his eyes, "Faintly."

Beca glanced over to the booth, seeing Luke speaking into the microphone, occupied and probably won't be coming out anytime soon.

"I was talking about Chloe."

Jesse blinked in surprise, "Chloe? As in Chloe Beale, your co-captain?"

Beca nodded. Jesse cracked a smile, "Does she like you back?"

Beca pursed her lips and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"I hope so...since she pitched the idea that we should be friends with benefits."

Jesse's eyes nearly fell out of his head, half his body went through the gap of the shelf at this point as he exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Beca sighed and at that moment, hearing herself say it out loud was all it took for her to feel the immense weight being lifted off her shoulders. Only to be replaced with the very fact that she practically set herself up for heartbreak.

"Dude, I dunno what to do. I knew this was a bad idea from the second she said it but I still agreed to it."

Jesse reached over to lightly punch Beca on the arm, "That's because it's the closest way you're gonna get to being with her in the way you wanna be."

Beca bit the inside of her cheek and lowered her gaze, "So, it wasn't a bad decision on my part?"

"No, it was a terrible decision," Jesse smirked, "But hey, it's called Friends With Benefits for a reason. Just enjoy the benefits."

Jesse and Beca heard the door of the booth open with a click and Luke came out with a sigh.

"Guys, I don't pay you to be standing around flirting during your shifts. Get back to work."

Beca shook her head, "N-no we weren't flirting- "

"Yeah," Jesse said, however, Luke was already out of earshot, "besides, Beca has a _girlfriend_."

Beca shot a glare in Jesse's direction and nearly flung the CD in her hand at him. While Jesse laughed, Beca resumed stacking the CD's left in her crate.

* * *

"Hey, Becs. I brought you a coffee - oh hey, girls." Chloe stopped in her tracks when she saw Amy and Cynthia Rose sitting on Beca's bed while the brunette in question was nowhere to be found in the room.

Amy raised a curious eyebrow and tilted her head, "You making house visits now, Nurse Beale?"

"Goals. I wanna be like ya." Cynthia Rose teased.

Chloe narrowed her eyes and smiled, "You two done?" the girls nodded, "Where's Beca?" she asked as she made her way to sit at Beca's desk.

Amy checked her phone, "She went to take a shower about twenty minutes ago."

As if on cue, Beca came into the room wearing her black robe and she shower caddy dangling from her arm. Her hair was damp and ruffled to the side as if she had just ran her fingers through her wet brown locks. Seeing Beca makeup free was something that Chloe could see herself getting used to seeing. And if it wasn't for Amy and Cynthia Rose being present in the room right now, Chloe would have been invading Beca's personal space by now. But she kept a respectable distance.

Beca looked up and saw Chloe sitting at her desk, "Sup, Red."

"I brought you a coffee." Chloe pointed at the starbucks cup on the desk and Beca smiled appreciatively.

Beca stepped into her closet and shut the door, dropping her towel once she got inside.

"You guys don't have any plans tonight, right?" Chloe asked, looking up from her phone after reading a text sent by Aubrey.

Amy and Cynthia Rose shook their heads while Beca shouted out a "No." from inside the closet.

"Oh god, she-devil isn't scheduling rehearsal is she?" Amy asked.

Chloe laughed, "No. She just texted to remind me to let all of you know that the Riff Off is tonight."

Beca stepped out of her closet in jeans and a red tank top.

"What the hell is a Riff Off?"

"A singing competition with all the a cappella groups," Chloe said, "We sing songs based off the given categories and you have to match a groups song with another."

"Sounds easy enough." Amy said.

Chloe smirked, "Only catch is, the first word of the song you choose to sing has to be the last word that the group sings."

Cynthia Rose pursed her lips, "A challenge. I like it."

Chloe smiled, "It's really fun. It's just like West Side story."

"What does the winner get?" Beca asked, hopping onto the top of her desk to sit down and drink her coffee.

Chloe resisted the urge to place a hand on Beca's thigh and stroke her hand up and down. She inhaled deeply and looked away, trying her best to ignore how absolutely delicious Beca's shampoo and body wash smells as the scent travels to her nostrils after the inhale.

"Depends. Tommy and Justin bring a prize every year."

Beca nodded along and took sips of her coffee, "May the best nerd group win."

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE RIFF OFF!" Justin shouted as his voice echoed off the walls of the pool. The a capella groups were cheering from their little clusters in the center of the pool, stomping their feet and clapping their hands.

Beca's mouth grew into a smile at the sight of all the excitement and energy radiating around her. She was pumped.

Beca looked across the pool to The Treblemakers where Jesse was mouthing the words, " _We're taking you down."_

Beca mouthed back a, _"I don't care!"_ and soon felt an arm wrapping around her waist. As she looked to the side she was face to face with Chloe who was sporting a cheeky smile.

"You ready to win this?" Chloe asked, her finger finding the exposed skin on Beca's lower back from where the hem of her shirt had gone up. Her finger began to make tiny circles, Chloe grinned when Beca's breath hitched.

Beca smirked, "Sure, whatever."

Chloe led them both over to their group while Justin raised his phone and pointed it towards a wall where a holographic screen of a spinning wheel appeared.

"Without further ado, let's get vocal!"

With a click on his phone, the needle spun and soon landed on the first category.

"Our first category is...ladies of the '80's."

The groups huddled together and contemplated on a song to sing.

Once a song popped into her head, Aubrey launched forward to the middle of the circle around the same time Bumper and the rest of the Trebles jumped in with Hey Mickey.

"Whatever!" Aubrey brushed them off and went back to her group.

"Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey!" The Trebles sang as they stomped to the beat of the song.

A girl from the BU Harmonics stepped forward just as Bumper began singing the next few lines.

"Oh Mickey you're so fine - "

"You're so fine and you're mine. I'll be yours till the end of time-"

Beca watched the BU Harmonics jump in with the harmonies while the gears in Aubrey's head turned. Soon enough, Beca saw her captain jump in front of the other group.

"Like the one in me, that's okay - "

Beca and the rest of the group joined in.

"Let's see how you do it. Put up your dukes, let's get down to it. Hit me with your best shot!"

Aubrey was about to belt out the next lyric when a High Note jumped in front of her and began to roughly sing a song that she wasn't familiar with. The girl's voice cracked and she began to smile lazily as her body rocked gently back and forth. The crowd booed and Justin walked over with his microphone.

"One of the many negative side effects of medical marijuana, folks. You are," Justin clapped his hands along with the crowd, "cut off!"

Beca walked over to Chloe and chuckled.

"At least they stand by their name."

Chloe giggled, "And at least they took a shot at it. Why don't you give it a try?" The redhead pointed at the center in the middle of the three remaining groups while Justin pointed his phone at the wall again.

Beca raised an eyebrow, "I don't see you jumping in."

"I've done this before, though." Chloe threw back with a grin while Beca playfully glared at her.

The brunette huffed and walked away from her defeat in the conversation, throwing a smirk over her shoulder at the redhead.

"Next category is...songs about sex!"

The Bellas didn't have time to gather together before Cynthia Rose sang the beginning tune of S&M. Stacie joined her as they taunted the Trebles, grinding their bodies while the rest of the group sang backup.

The Trebles soon cut them off when Donald began to sing Let's Talk About Sex. The boys swayed in sync and The Bellas glared at them, Stacie soon jumped right back in with I'll Make Love To You

Beca looked over at Jesse who was smiling to himself when a song came to mind before sliding in front of Stacie to take the spotlight.

"And I guess it's just the woman in you," Jesse being oh so very theatrical threw his arms out to the side as he sang to Stacie before she flipped him off and walked back towards the group, " that brings out the man in me."

Jesse bit his lip and pointed at Beca, keeping his gaze on her throughout the rest of the song.

"It feels like the first time," Beca blew him a kiss in the most mocking manner and laughed when Jesse put his heart and soul into the chorus.

Beca felt like being risky. Somehow, with Jesse being there already in the middle made it easier for her to jump in because at the moment it felt like they were just goofing around like they always did. Jesse was a clown, this time was no different, so Beca scrambled over in front of him.

"It's going down fade to black - " Beca's mind went blank when she began to rap No Diggity. It suddenly occurred to her that the girls weren't singing along. Did they not know this song? Everyone knew this song!

Beca turned around and smiled at her group, hoping they would come to her rescue and join in. But they stayed silent.

Chloe smiled when Beca sang the next part. The amount of swag Beca was showing made her insides feel warm and her desire for the DJ grew.

"Oh. My. _God."_

Aubrey scoffed, "I can't believe you let her - "

"Shut up." Chloe placed her finger on Aubrey's lips, not daring to take her eyes off of Beca who finally smiled when Amy jumped in with her to sing the part that she suddenly remembered.

Chloe licked her lips seductively when Beca made eye contact with her when she sang, "I think about the girl all the time."

Chloe hummed along to the beat with the rest of the girls, swaying her hips towards Beca who was smirking at The Trebles, moving her neck side to side.

The entire audience surrounding the pool joined in and Beca couldn't hold back her smile. She did this. The unity and capability to blend each others voices together was because of her.

"I gotta bag it up, we out!" Beca finished with a smirk and everyone cheered. The Bellas jumped around, the thrill and rush that ran through their bodies was a newly found phenomenon that they wanted to incorporate somehow into their performances.

Justin walked up in between the two groups and just when the Bellas thought they had the win, Justin said, "Don't mean to rain on your parade, ladies, but, the word you needed to match was _it_ and you sang _it's_."

Aubrey crossed her arms along with the rest of her group who were equally dumbfounded by the technicality.

"You can't be serious, Justin!" Aubrey talked over him while he gave the win to The Trebles, presenting them with the prize of the microphone used by Hoobastank.

"I never heard that rule - come on, ladies." Aubrey ushered her group to follow her over to another end of the pool where she ordered them to analyze their performances tonight and make a note to not repeat any mistakes for later references.

Once they all dispersed in search of the drinks that were being handed out, Beca caught up with Chloe.

"Hey," Beca wrapped her hand around Chloe's bicep, "am I crazy or was what we just did great?"

"No, you're not crazy," Chloe reassured, "it went really well. It's just a dumb rule, no worries."

Beca glanced over at Aubrey who seemed to be having an argument with Bumper who was flailing the prize in her face.

"Then why can't she see that?"

Chloe shrugged, "She's a perfectionist. But trust me, deep down she's proud of all of you. Like I am."

Beca smiled, "Well maybe she should be a little more like you." She slid her hand down the surface of Chloe's arm until it fell into Chloe's hand.

Chloe bit her lip, "Aw is this your way of saying you like me?"

Beca narrowed her eyes, "Don't push it, Beale."

"Can I push _you_ instead? Up against a wall."

"You can at least buy me dinner first." Beca smirked, letting her eyes drop towards Chloe's lips.

Chloe bit her lip and suddenly she wasn't feeling the party mood.

"Wanna get outta here?"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Leave some reviews, make some predictions.**

 **Heres a little teaser for the next chapter: it will be rated M but nothing crazy.**

 **Happy Holidays my lovely readers 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe unlocked the door to her dorm and waited until Beca was completely inside before grabbing the brunette by the waist and pinning her against the back of the door with a slam.

Beca yelped in surprise, "You weren't kidding." she said regarding Chloe's earlier statement about pushing her against a wall.

Chloe grinned and leaned her body against Beca's, "When do I ever?" she replied.

The air between them was intense. The sexual tension has met levels too high for Beca to handle, her hands clenched at her sides, nails digging into her palms. Her stomach clenched when Chloe ran her nails down her front. The air around her was 2% oxygen and 98% whatever Chloe's perfume was. Beca took a chance and looked up at Chloe, a lingering look between the two soon followed and the redhead gave her head a tilt before leaning in to capture the freshman's lips.

Beca unclenched her hands and placed them firmly on Chloe's waist. She tugged Chloe impossibly closer, making the redhead moan in response. Chloe brought her hands up to cup the back of Beca's neck and to knot her fingers in Beca's hair.

Then there was that sensation again.

The same warmth in both their stomachs that made small smiles creep up on their lips.

Chloe felt her heart beat roughly against her chest, the pounding echoing in her ears whenever Beca bit down on her bottom lip.

"Oh god." Chloe managed to muster out when she pulled away for a quick inhale before Beca pulled her back in.

Chloe took a handful of Beca's shirt and began to walk towards her bed, expertly avoiding the beanbag chair and Aubrey's pile of textbooks in the process.

The springs in the bed creaked when both women landed on the mattress, the pillow was pushed onto the floor and the sheets wrinkled when Chloe crawled up the entire length of Beca's body to reconnect their lips.

Straddling her partner, Chloe pulled her shirt over her head and dived back down for another kiss.

"Take this off." Chloe instructed, her hands tugging at the offending fabric that was keeping her away from more skin-on-skin contact with Beca.

Doing as she was told, Beca pulled off her shirt, brushing her fingers through her rustled hair while Chloe bit her lip seductively.

"What about Aubrey?" Beca couldn't help but ask. The possibility of having the blonde walk in at any moment sent a rush of fear down Beca's spine.

Chloe stole another kiss when Beca propped herself up to sit face to face with her.

"I'm shirtless and you're thinking about my best friend? Is there something you're not telling me, Mitchell?" Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and brought the DJ closer until their noses touched.

"Trust me, I'm surprised I still have the ability to _speak_ at this point," Beca smiled and Chloe hummed in satisfaction as she dipped down and ran her tongue along the surface of Beca's neck, "Oh go- I just wanna make sure she won't walk in and- _fuck_."

When Chloe bit down Beca knew that was the end of conversation.

Chloe tucked her fingers inside of the waistband of Beca's jeans before she unbuttoned them as she brought Beca back down onto her back.

Beca kicked off her jeans while Chloe worked on her own jeans until both pieces of denim were laying on the floor next to their shirts and shoes.

Chloe brought her hand down between them and Beca moaned when she felt pressure being applied to where she needed Chloe most. She felt herself throbbing and she was begging for more attention as she began to grind against Chloe's hand.

Chloe brought her lips back to Beca's as she pulled the black underwear down the length of Beca's legs, lightly stroking the skin as she made her way back to her previous destination. With new territory that she has yet to explore, Chloe sucked in a breath and tested the waters as she took one finger to push through Beca's folds before retracting to see Beca's reaction.

Beca groaned at the loss of contact and Chloe proceeded, bringing two fingers back and inserting them inside of the brunette. Beca moaned and Chloe broke the kiss to place a few down Beca's chest. The brunette raised her hips to meet the rhythm of Chloe's fingers as the senior sucked on the skin just above her boob.

Beca cupped Chloe's cheek and brought the girl back up for another kiss while her hands began to pull down Chloe's pink lace underwear and reached down to stroke Chloe's entrance.

" _Fuck_ , Beca." Chloe's breath hitched when Beca's fingers matched the pace of hers and soon both women were clinging onto the bedspread and biting on the skin within their reach.

Hair was draped across the mattress, thighs were clenching onto wrists that were beginning to grow sore but they kept moving.

Then came that feeling of ecstasy, once a finger rubbed against all the right places, Chloe and Beca found themselves beginning to quiver against the other as whimpers of pleasure slipped past their swollen lips. Stars began to burst behind closed eyelids as they came undone, Beca could feel the burning sensations on the scratches running down the back of her shoulders. Loud moans echoed off the walls of the dorm room and Beca felt a blush creep up on her cheeks because she knew it was loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Chloe plopped down on her back beside Beca and ran her fingers through her hair as she regained control of her breathing. Beca bent her leg up and looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

Beca felt the bed shift and her waist was suddenly wrapped with Chloe's arm and her nose inhaled Chloe's shampoo when the redhead laid her head on Beca's chest.

"I'm a cuddler." Chloe said in the sweet voice that seemed to tear down Beca's rough exterior and replace it with the smile that found its way back on Beca's face.

Chloe sighed, completely content and exhausted but she didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to absorb every second of this moment they had created, the serenity was just too good to miss.

"Fall in love with me yet?" Chloe teased, lightly tickling Beca in the ribs.

Beca smirked, "Not a chance, Beale."

* * *

It's been almost a month and Beca and Chloe have been focusing more on the benefits of their friendship and Beca couldn't be more worn out. The weather was getting colder, Beca finally had a logical excuse to wear her scarf tightly around her neck. Yes, she always refused to admit to Jesse's constant teasing that it was the hickeys she was hiding. Amy actually tugged at the scarf one day during rehearsal and yelled out "I KNEW IT!" before Beca snatched it back with a radiating blush on her face. All the while Chloe smiled smugly at the freshman from a far.

Apart from their extra-curricular activities, Beca and Chloe would find themselves lounging around in Beca's dorm some nights watching old Friends re-runs while eating take out. It was a nice norm that the two had picked up on before a stray hand would break the barrier of innocence and the others personal space and soon the two girls would pounce on one another, any innocent intention of that evening would be flung out the window.

"Knock knock." Beca lightly tapped on the door of room 114 in Elms Hospital, peering around the doorframe to see Chloe laying on the bed.

Chloe looked up and smiled, "Hey, you."

Beca walked over and sat down in one of the chairs at Chloe's bed side.

"What did the doctor say?" She asked.

After their disaster of a performance at a fraternity's fall mixer, Chloe had announced to the group that she had nodes. While everyone asked what exactly nodes were, Aubrey gasped in fear and placed a comforting hand on her best friends shoulder. Seeing the hurt in both seniors eyes worried Beca, and so here she was, a week later at Chloe's doctor appointment with a USB of a playlist with some of her new mixes that she hopes will cheer the redhead up.

"Surgery is recommended but I don't have to make a decision right away." Chloe said sadly. She was happy to see Beca make time for her during a tough point in her life, it eased her, it reassured that maybe things would turn in her favor somehow. All in all, Beca made her feel secure.

"I think you should take time off from The Bellas, then. I don't want your nodes getting any worse." Beca reached out and gently caressed Chloe's hand while the redhead smiled down at her.

"I can't do that, Becs. The regionals are this weekend."

"Exactly. It's only Monday. You sure you can't spare a day or two?"

"Yeah, you might be right." Chloe lowered her gaze before darting her eyes to the side to look at Beca who finally found the urge to smile. The grin that tickled Chloe's insides and made her want to spend every minute of her days admiring that perfect smile.

"I just hate seeing you in pain, Chlo." Beca's voice became hoarse as she remembered a day of rehearsals when Chloe winced at her attempt of reaching the high notes that she used to sing with ease before her diagnostics.

Chloe smirked, "I didn't know you cared, Mitchell." she teased, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Of course I care," Beca looked down at her hands, "we're...friends, aren't we."

 _Friends_. That word itself brought a frown on Chloe's face. It was little moments like these that she would forget that she and Beca weren't together. And she didn't know how she felt about that.

"Right." Chloe said, because what else could she say? That she wanted more? That she sometimes thought about Beca whenever a David Ghetta song came on the radio? Or when she would wake up to find Beca sleeping soundly beside her, she would trace the outline of Beca's face with her finger. Chloe can't tell Beca all those things because she wasn't sure about them herself.

"Um. Here," Beca handed her the USB, "I made you a playlist of my new mixes."

Chloe opened up her laptop and let Beca open up the file. The brunette was hunched forward as her finger moved across the trackpad, her face was merely a few inches away from Chloe's and the redhead couldn't resist but to lean forward and kiss Beca on the cheek.

Beca froze for a moment just as a song began to play, she turned her head and eyed Chloe curiously. When Chloe simply smiled at her, Beca leaned in slowly and stopped halfway because she didn't know what to do. They've kissed before, why was she nervous? Maybe it was because this wasn't a drunken night or the fact that they weren't in the comfort of Beca's dorm room was what made Beca feel unsure about initiating this kiss. Was this out of line?

Chloe sensed Beca's uncertainty and closed the gap between them with her hand reaching up to cup Beca's cheek. Beca balanced herself with a hand gripping onto the headboard of Chloe's hospital bed while the other hand found its place on the nape of Chloe's neck.

The kiss was short and soft, it was comforting in ways that words could never be and Chloe could feel Beca reassuring her that she was going to be by her side every step of the way.

And Chloe wasn't prepared.

This was different than all their other kisses. You would think that after all their alone time behind closed doors, all the times Chloe watched Beca mumble in her sleep or smile at her whenever she talked about music or the way she would moan when Chloe hit the right spot, that Chloe would be familiar with the way Beca used her lips. Chloe hadn't imagined kissing Beca _this_ way. It was genuine, so pure that Chloe had to fight the urge to cry at how perfect it was before Beca finally pulled away.

But Chloe was so caught up in Beca that she didn't realize it was Beca's phone that caused her to break the kiss.

"Hey, Jesse."

 _Damn you, Jesse._ Chloe thought when Beca pushed herself away from Chloe to stand beside the bed.

"Sure, I'll be right there." Beca hung up the phone and smiled apologetically at Chloe, "I gotta go help Jesse at the station."

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, no problem." she opened her arms because she be damned if Beca left without giving her a hug.

Beca playfully rolled her eyes and leaned down to wrap her arms around Chloe's waist. They slowly pulled away and when their faces were mere centimeters away from each other once again, Chloe tilted her head to the side and crashed her lips on Beca's for another kiss.

Beca didn't have time to react because Chloe pulled away just as quickly as she came.

"There's just a few more tests I have to go through before I'm able to go home so I'll talk to you later?"

Beca nodded, speechless from confusion and uncertainty, before she inhaled sharply and walked out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Lots of Bechloe in this chapter, I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to leave your reviews and any feedback you may have. I take prompts so feel free to leave any in the reviews or in my inbox if theres anything with Bechloe you want to see.**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Aubrey pulled up in front of the hospital later that day, sun glasses resting on top of her head and her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Having just finished her work out, Aubrey was cladded in a Nike tank top and tights with running shoes to match. The blonde caught a glance of her best friend exiting the hospital just as she lowered her sun glasses back to the bridge of her nose to shield her eyes away from the beam of sunlight that peaked through the clouds.

"Hey, Bree!" Chloe said delightedly, her red hair bounced on her shoulders as she hopped into the passengers seat, immediately reaching for the radio to turn it on.

Aubrey pulled out of the driveway and drove back into the highway.

"How'd it go? I'm aware of the surgery, that's unavoidable, but is everything else fine?"

Chloe subconsciously rubbed her throat, "Yeah. The doctor said I can't strain my throat too much until I decide if I wanna go through with the procedure. Beca suggested that I take time off from The Bellas this week, if that's okay? I was thinking maybe tomorrow?" She looked over at her best friend.

Aubrey gave her a glance, "Yes, of course. Chloe, I wouldn't want you to get any worse. In the mean time, we could focus on the choreography tonight so you're not behind. I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind."

Chloe smiled and hummed as she looked out the window. She watched as nature passed, buildings and trees came by as a blur as they drove freely down the almost empty highway.

Aubrey hummed along to the song on the radio, looking over at Chloe who was smiling to herself.

"What's got you all happy?"

Chloe blinked out of her trance and looked over at Aubrey who raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not too sure."

Aubrey wasn't convinced. She was an aspiring lawyer after all, the smallest sign of a lie or hesitation stood out to her like a sore thumb. Aubrey wasn't stupid. She knew what - or rather _who_ was occupying her best friends mind.

"How's _Beca_." It wasn't a question. But more of mockery because she knew Chloe would react a certain way whenever the brunette was brought into conversation. A blush would color Chloe's cheeks and her lips would twist into a knowing grin and Aubrey was always afraid to ask what could possibly pop into her friends mind at the slightest mention of Beca Mitchell to create such a mischievous smile. Then again, something told Aubrey not knowing was for the best.

But this time was different. Chloe's face shifted to confusion with a mix of fear. The redhead opened and closed her mouth as if forming words to even describe what she wanted to say was impossible.

"She's...there."

Aubrey was confused, "She's _there_? What does that mean?"

Chloe found herself smiling and then she shrugged. What _did_ she mean?

"I don't know, she's **there**. Like at night, when you look up at the sky and you see the stars - they're _there_. You see them, they're real and you want to reach out and grab the brightest and prettiest one - it's almost like a gravitational pull," Chloe squinted her eyes as she tried to comprehend what she was saying but her mind was on autopilot, "but you can't because even though they're there..they're too far for you to reach."

Aubrey nodded her head slowly, still confused but trying to grasp onto Chloe's metaphor.

"So Beca's a...star? - Wha- I don't understand."

Chloe groaned and dropped her head into her hands. She was in between knowing what she was talking about and being completely confused.

"Me neither."

* * *

"Becky, can you work the night shift tonight?" Luke poked his head out of the booth and looked over at where Jesse and Beca were stationed in their aisles organizing CD's.

Jesse paid Beca a glance as the short brunette looked skeptically at their boss.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Beca said.

Luke went back into the booth and Jesse poked his head through a gap in the shelf.

"How come you don't glare at him when he calls you Becky but when I call you my lesbro you wanna look at me like you're already planning my death?"

Beca placed a CD on the shelf where Jesse's head was positioned, making the boy move away from the edge of the CD that almost plucked his eye out.

"Because he pays me." Beca smirked and stacked another few CD's while Jesse merely supervised.

"I thought my friendship was payment enough, lesbro."

Beca sent him a glare.

Jesse snapped his fingers, "Ah, there it is." He pushed his crate along the aisle as Beca continued stacking the CD's. Picking up a CD himself, he decided to get back to work.

"Hey, guys! Is Luke here?" Madison, their co-worker, walked over to the two smiling brightly as her blonde hair gently flowed from the air vent positioned just above her.

Beca glanced up at her and gestured casually to the booth, "In his prime."

Madison nodded and went into the booth. Jesse looked back down at his crate, sighed at the sight of the pile of CD's.

"You know, as much as I love stacking CD's with you - and I do, I love it, like more than life," Beca quirked her eyebrow and smirked as Jesse held a CD close to his chest, "But I think we should do some other fun thigs that don't make us wanna kill ourselves, right?"

Beca eyed him skeptically, "Like what?"

Jesse smiled, "Tell you what, after your shift tonight we go to your room, order some pizza and we watch some movies."

"Or," Beca spoke in a hushed tone, "we could do something else. Reliving my parents divorce would be slightly more appealing."

Jesse raised his eyebrow, "What, do you not like movies or something?"

Beca stayed silent, letting her blank stare do the talking as she placed another CD on the shelf.

Jesse gasped, "No way. Dude, this is a crime against nature!"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Stop being so dramatic."

"No, I will not accept this - what the hell is wrong with you!" Jesse exclaimed as he processed what he believe to be absolute buffoonery.

Beca smirked and allowed him to continue his rant.

"Not liking movies is like not liking..puppies, it's inhumane! You, puppy hater." Jesse placed a CD on the shelf with a slight slam to emphasize his point.

"First of all, I love puppies," Beca raised a finger before adding a second, "second of all, what is the big deal." She laughed when Jesse began to flail his arms around.

"The big deal is that you were neglected as a child."

"It's not my fault I get too bored to make it to the end."

Jesse's voice became soft, "The endings are the best part." he said in disbelief.

Stacking another CD, Beca said, "They're predictable. Like, the guy gets the girl, that kid sees dead people, and Darth Vader's Luke's father -"

Jesse blinked in surprise, "There's no way you just so happened to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in _history_."

"Vader in German means father," Beca pointed out, "His name is literally Darth Father."

Beca watched as Jesse stumbled upon words to say.

"So you know German. Well, what's the German word for _not fun_ because that's what you are."

"Clever." Beca said sarcastically.

"You need a movie education," Jesse spoke with a CD in his hand, pointing repeatedly at the girl in front of him, "You need a _movication_ , and I'm gonna give it to you."

"Are you now? Well, aside from Bellas rehearsal, which are always, I think I can squeeze you in between **never** and **not gonna happen**."

Jesse chuckled, "Dude, you're rehearsal schedules are crazy."

"It might as well be counted as a class. At least then I'll be getting credit out of it."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, reaching the bottom of their crates before Madison walked back out of the booth.

"I heard you'll be accompanying me on the night shift, Beca." Beca looked up and nodded, "If you play nice maybe I'll let you in the booth with me." The junior winked at Beca before making her way out of the store.

Jesse whistled, "First Chloe now Madison? Teach me your ways, oh mighty Becky."

Beca shot him a glare and jabbed her elbow into his side, making him yelp and scramble away from her.

* * *

"Alright, ladies. From the top," Aubrey snapped her fingers three times before pivoting her feet and placing her hands on her hips, "one and two and... _left you all alone_ \- Amy! What did I say about the hands!" the blonde narrowed her eyes at Amy's reflection in the mirror in front of the group.

Amy slowly lowered her hands from swaying in front of her face.

"To not do it."

"Exactly." Aubrey sighed and took a sip of her water as she glanced around at the other girls.

"Jessica, have Chloe help you with the pivot and box. Somehow, yours is looking like an oval."

Chloe smiled at Jessica and gestured for her to step away from the group and over to the side where she demonstrated the dance step by step.

Aubrey shooed the rest away, "Take five."

As a chorus of relieved sighs filled the room, Beca walked over to Amy who had helped herself to one of the empty chairs.

"You know, somewhere in the world, there's a man with a giant butterfly net looking for that twig bitch." Amy said, staring daggers at the back of Aubrey's head.

Beca snickered, "No kidding."

Stacie walked over to the two and rested her elbow on Beca's shoulder as she drank her water.

"You're the perfect height for this."

Beca narrowed her eyes, "So I've been told." She shrugged Stacie's elbow off her shoulder and went to take the seat beside Amy while Stacie took the seat beside her.

"So, legs, have you thought of a way to execute your plan of getting into our dear old captain's pants?" Amy asked casually. "I would've asked Beca but she's already sleeping with Chloe. Wouldn't want to violate the girl code."

Beca blushed, "W-What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"This is a safe space, Beca. No need for lies." Amy gently patted Beca on the head while Stacie muffled her laughs into her hand.

Beca looked away and was quick to change the subject, "So, Stacie. You planning on relieving the dictator's stress the old fashioned way?"

Stacie crossed her arms, "It was Amy's plan, and no, I haven't."

"You saying you won't?" Beca asked.

"I never said that." Stacie replied.

Amy lulled her head to the side, "So you think you can't?"

"Of course I could!"

"Then what's taking so long?" Beca mirrored Amy and lulled her head to the side as well.

Stacie raised her hands in surrender, "Score one for peer pressure! You know, this is the type of harassment that leads to rape."

"No need to bring out the R word." Amy muttered.

"Why are you both so sure that she'll even be up for it?"

"Dude, have you looked in a mirror? There's no way she wouldn't be up for it." Beca teased, nudging Stacie in the side with her elbow.

"You been checking out the goodies, Mitchell?" Stacie bit her lip and leaned forward to give Beca a better view of her cleavage.

Beca smirked but refused to give Stacie the satisfaction of looking down so she held the taller womans gaze while Amy shook her head at the two.

From across the room, Chloe glanced over at their direction and frowned when Stacie winked at Beca while she leaned back into her seat, her freshly painted nails gently stroked the inside of Beca's thigh and Amy barked out a laugh when Beca turned away with a blush.

Chloe averted her eyes almost immediately when a pang of anger rushed through her. Why was she upset? They weren't together. Beca was entitled to flirt with whomever she wanted. But when she saw Stacie touch Beca that way, a way she had personally reserved for herself, bothered her and all she wanted to do was to walk over there and pull Beca away from Stacie's advances.

Then again, Chloe knew how Stacie was. Much like herself, personal boundaries didn't apply to her.

But that didn't make it okay.

Chloe huffed and forced herself to look away when she saw Beca glare at Stacie before winking at the taller brunette with her tongue out teasingly.

Aubrey walked up beside her best friend and raised an eyebrow, "Chloe, I thought we went over proper breathing exercises. No huffing and puffing, that doesn't allow the diaphragm to- "

Chloe gave her best friend a pointed look, silently telling her to stop talking.

Aubrey took a guess and looked around the room until her eyes fell on Beca who was talking with Stacie and Amy. The taller brunette remained in a closer proximity to the DJ which Aubrey assumed was related to Chloe's sudden change in behavior.

"Do I sense a bit of jealously?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "No. I just think if you're with someone then their admirations should be towards you and not other people," Chloe sighed, "No matter how big her boobs may be."

Aubrey smirked at her best friend. Surely she knew things would turn out this way eventually.

"Chloe, honey, you two _aren't_ together."

"I know." Chloe said looking down at her hands.

"And I hope you also know that the entire point of a friends with benefits relationship is there's no strings attached. Both participants are allowed to flirt with other people."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Bree, I'm aware of what I signed up for. I just think...it'll be better if she, you know, stuck with one Bella to hook up with."

Aubrey looked at her knowingly, "And that would be better for who?"

"For me." Chloe said pointedly.

Aubrey took a moment to reflect on the past month and it's come to her attention that Chloe hasn't been intimate with anyone other than Beca. She hasn't gone on dates other than the lunches and coffee meet ups she would go on with Beca, but Aubrey knew what they were - dates. Despite of what Chloe may say. Overall, Chloe has remained loyal to their non-relationship.

"How come I don't see you going out with anyone else?" Aubrey decided to ask.

Chloe shrugged, "No one's caught my eye."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "Really? So, that guy that came by last week. Tom, from Hood Night, didn't catch your eye?"

"Nope." Chloe said, popping the p. She tried her best to remain as casual as possible but there was a reason behind why she had not called Tom back and why she didn't flirt with the waitress at the coffee shop. There was a reason for them all but she couldn't wrap her mind around understanding them or accepting them for that matter.

"So, charming and athletic isn't your type anymore? Moody and alternative is more your type now?"

Chloe swatted her friend on the shoulder, "Don't you think the girls should get back to work?"

Aubrey looked at the time on her phone and nodded, "You're right," she clapped her hands, grabbing the attention of the girls in the room, "Alright, ladies. Let's get back to it."

Chloe watched Beca walk back over to her spot with Amy and Stacie standing two spaces away. The redhead walked over to Aubrey who was giving the girls a count of three in front of the mirrors. When it came to the box, Chloe looked around at the girls and watched for any mishaps.

Beca's arms were apparently flimsy and her technique was apparently off, in Aubrey's words. Chloe stopped Aubrey from going over to the brunette, instead, she took the initiative to help Beca out herself.

"C'mere, Bec. I'll run it by you from the top." Chloe motioned for Beca to follow her to the middle of the room while the rest of the girls stood by the mirrors watching.

Chloe stood next to Beca and snapped her fingers for a count of three as Beca did the routine from the beginning so Chloe can see which part was troubling her. When Beca hesitated on the square and arm extend, Chloe stopped her and walked up behind her where the redhead grabbed Beca's hands.

"Alright, I'll go slowly." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear.

Behind them, Amy cat whistled while Stacie and Cynthia Rose snickered from beside her.

Beca shot a glare over her shoulder.

"Ignore them, Bec." Chloe whispered again, a grin finding it's way onto her face.

The redhead then raised Beca's arms, slowly extending then lowering in a square shaped motion. Chloe did this for another three times, each time slightly pressing her body closer to Beca's.

Beca cleared her throat when she felt Chloe's front gently grind against her ass.

"I-I know how to- I can do it, Chloe."

Chloe giggled in her ear and Beca felt her heart skip a beat but she tried to ignore it.

"Let's start from the top, then. Aubrey, shall we?" Chloe walked back over to her best friend who was sitting at the piano.

"I sure hope so."

After another hour and a half, Aubrey blew her whistle and dismissed the girls.

"Please, for the life of me, work..on your cardio outside of rehearsal." Aubrey implored. With the regionals rapidly approaching, Aubrey's nerves were escalating to dangerous levels. With Chloe's nodes and the girls incapability to keep up with the routines, Aubrey only hoped she wouldn't have an aneurysm by the end of the week.

The girls dispersed their huddle after yet another poor attempt of hitting the " _AH!_ " on three.

Beca pulled out her headphones from her bag and hung them around her neck when a hand was placed on her lower back.

"Hey, you. Where you off to?" Chloe smiled, "Oh, that rhymed!"

Beca chuckled and turned around to face the redhead.

"To the radio station, Dr. Seuss. Luke gave me the night shift."

Chloe frowned, "So I won't be able to see you tonight?"

Beca tilted her head, "Well, I should be back to my room at around 11pm but I think Jesse's planning on a movie night. Rain check?"

Chloe licked her lips and averted her eyes, "You hate movies, Bec." She found that out when she tried to get Beca to watch a rom-com one night and the brunette turned the evening into a make-out session. Not that she minded, but, there was a familiar feeling in her chest when hearing that Jesse was planning on a movie night. The same feeling that erupted when she saw Stacie flirting with Beca.

 _I'm not jealous_ , Chloe thought.

Beca shrugged, "I'll humor him," her phone beeped and she sighed, "Come by the station, though."

Chloe took a quick look around to make sure the girls had all left, while Aubrey was waiting for her by the piano.

"See you then." The redhead leaned in and kissed Beca on the cheek before letting Beca go.

Aubrey let her mouth fall open slightly, her tongue poking at the inside of her cheek, as she raised her eyebrow at her best friend who was walking over to her with an innocent smile.

"Must you show PDA in the work space?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "It was only a kiss on the cheek. You're lucky I didn't pounce on her."

Aubrey cringed, "Ew. Alright, promise me you'll mark your territory _away_ from _my_ territory." The blonde gestured around the rehearsal space before collecting the music sheets and walking towards the exit with Chloe beside her.

"Scouts honor." Chloe saluted.

 **A/N: Uh oh! Is Chloe getting jeeaalous? Possessive? All of the above? Most likely!**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Fancy seeing you here, Captain!" Stacie smiled down at Aubrey with a twinkle in her eye as the blonde looked up from her plank position on her yoga mat.

"Ah, Stacie. Well it's nice to see one of you making the effort to stay in shape." Aubrey sat up and reached over to grab her water bottle while Stacie plopped down beside her to begin her stretches.

"Are you kidding? I practically _live_ in the gym back home. It's just taken me a while to get the campus membership. But here I am!"

Aubrey eyed her teammate for a moment, the brunette smiled widely at her before reaching both hands to touch the tips of her toes.

"That you are."

"Where's your perky sidekick?" Stacie asked, looking around the fitness room to scan the treadmills and other fitness equipment.

Aubrey took a sip of her water, "Studying, I believe."

Stacie nodded, "How's she feeling?"

"She's been better. We won't be seeing her in rehearsals tomorrow, she needs to rest." Aubrey replied, swiping through her playlist on her phone.

"That's good." Stacie said, she brought her arms over her head and pulled at her elbow as she continued to stretch, "So, my all too fearless leader, do you have any pointers to ensure my...absolute performance."

Aubrey nearly choked as she took another sip of her water.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What's your secret to having a bikini ready body?" Stacie's eyes raked over the sight of Aubrey in her sports bra and mini shorts, "I might as well learn from someone who has one."

Aubrey blushed, "As f-flattered as I am," she stuttered, "I'm sure my help isn't needed. You..fit the criteria rather well."

Stacie raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Ms. Posen, have you been-"

Aubrey raised her finger, "Don't assume I was checking you out!" Stacie smiled smugly at her, "I just have eyes is all."

"And they're very pretty." Stacie smiled.

Aubrey gave Stacie a tight-lipped smile, "Thank you."

Stacie hummed and reached over to gently rub Aubrey's arm before she stood up in a haste, "Now, let's go work on that cardio." She offered Aubrey her hand.

Aubrey smiled gently and placed her hand in Stacie's "Let's."

* * *

Beca placed a box of CD's down on the table, sighing loudly once her arms were relieved of the pressure that was being applied to them throughout the walk from the basement.

"Hey Hercules," Beca turned around and saw Madison peeking around the door frame of the booth, "Take a break and help me out with the next set." Madison winked before disappearing back into the booth while Beca, without hesitation, abandoned her task.

Madison gestured for the freshman to take the seat beside her as she clicked a button and a red sign lit up with big bold letters reading **On Air**.

Beca casually scrolled down the list of music on the lap top in front of them, her leg bouncing up and down out of habit.

She cleared her throat, "Won't Luke disapprove of me being in here?" Beca asked softly. Her voice was low, cautious as if Luke had a hidden camera to detect if his rules were being followed in his absence.

Madison smirked, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Might hurt me." Beca muttered, while Madison queued up the next two songs.

The junior smiled over at Beca and sighed contently.

"In the mean time, while the next two songs play, why don't you tell me about the whole DJ thing?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything." Madison said, "Like, what about it interests you?"

Beca pursed her lips, "I love music. And the fact that I'm able to create my own with what I do is really cool."

"So you like the creativity behind it?" Madison asked, propping her elbow up on the table as she laid her head on her palm, looking over at Beca with curiosity. The girl who Madison found herself wanting to learn more about because she knew, behind all that eyeliner and plaid, there was a story to tell.

Beca nodded with a grin on her face, "Definitely."

The two fell into a silence before Madison looked back over at the laptop and noticed that the second song was nearly over.

"Alright, DJ, take over."

Beca bit her lip and leaned over to look through the song list with a more fixated gaze. Once she had her two song choices, Beca queued them up.

"Interesting choices." Madison said when she saw Release Me and Bulletproof pop up on the screen.

"All about the bass lines, dude." Beca smirked.

Madison chuckled at the cockiness in the freshman's voice. Confidence was definitely attractive. And so was Beca. From the way Beca's hair laid perfectly across her shoulders, to the way the low cut tank top would show off enough cleavage that made Madison's breath hitch.

Beca inhaled sharply under Madison's gaze, her palms were sweaty and the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering rapidly. While Madison began to slowly roll her chair closer to Beca's, Beca cleared her throat.

"Well," Beca said, "I should get back to work."

"Should you?" Madison said in a hushed tone, she batted her eyes and parted her lips as she smiled up at the brunette who was shifting around in her chair.

Beca's eyes trailed down to Madison's lips just as the blonde's tongue darted out to moisten them. The action was short, Beca shot her eyes back up where she saw Madison smile seductively to let her know that she had noticed the lingering gaze.

"I- um.." Beca mumbled, what were words? Because she had forgotten how to use them and all it took was for a pretty girl to look at her like she was the center of attention.

There was a pounding in Beca's ears and she was having trouble deciphering it from being the vibrations coming off the speakers above her or her heart pounding against her chest.

This was an intense game of chess and Beca was a pawn in Madison's sights, waiting to be trapped. Every move seemed planned, on Madison's part. Her knee would brush against Beca's, her eyes never strayed far from Beca's, all of which earned a reaction from the brunette. A reaction that encouraged Madison to continue.

Madison knew what she was doing, she knew how to play the game and she was determined to win.

So when the blonde made her next move and crashed her lips against Beca's, it was game over.

Checkmate.

* * *

Chloe walked into the radio station with a brown paper bag in her hand while the other held tightly onto her phone. The bell above the wooden door jingled as she stepped inside and Chlo began to make her way towards the worn out shelves. Her eyes ran through the different CD's as music faintly flowed out of the earbuds that were dangling around the cartilage of her ears.

"Beca?" Chloe called out, she heard a bit of rustling coming from the booth but didn't pay much mind to it.

It wasn't until she heard a click and the door of the booth was swung open that Chloe decided to turn around. She locked eyes on Beca who kept her gaze down as she slowly exited the booth, a low sigh escaping her lips.

"I thought Luke had a rule about freshmen in the booth." Chloe teased when Beca came up to her. The brunette cleared her throat and averted her eyes as she wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans.

"I was um..helping Madison with the next set."

Chloe blinked and raised her eyebrows, her posture straighten.

"Oh." Chloe took a moment to _really_ look at the girl in front of her. Beca's inability to hold eye contact for more than two seconds was rather odd, Chloe noticed. The redhead also managed to catch a glimpse of what she believed to be a lipstick smudge on the corner of Beca's lips, which happened to be a tad shade darker than the shade Beca was already wearing but no normal person could have noticed it at a first glance. But Chloe knew her make up.

Before Chloe can ask about it however, the door to the booth opened again and Madison stepped out.

Madison smiled innocently at Chloe before she quirked an eyebrow at Beca followed by a smirk that left Beca speechless once again.

Chloe glared slightly at Madison as the blonde made her way towards the basement door.

This girl was gorgeous, Chloe noticed. Rocking body, a smile that could charm anyone into surrendering to her mercy. The familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach surfaced once again and Chloe glared at the basement door Madison had just disappeared behind.

Chloe looked back at Beca who was occupying herself with the crate she had abandoned earlier.

"Did..Madison," Chloe spat out the name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth, "help you pick out a new shade of lipstick or were you mixing _her_ track."

Beca frowned, "What-?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow and took the initiative to wipe away the lipstick smudge with the pad of her thumb.

Beca's eyes widened and her cheeks were flushed.

"Um..there may or may not have been some...exchanges...between me and her before you came."

"Is that so." Chloe said as if it weren't so obvious.

"Are you...mad?" Beca asked cautiously.

Chloe paused for a moment, "Mad? No, of course not. We're not together."

Beca was taken aback, "Um. Okay." She couldn't say she wasn't the slightest bit disappointed that she barely got a reaction from Chloe. Did she want her mad? Not...entirely. But she didn't want Chloe to brush it away either like dust under a rug. She kissed Madison, someone that wasn't Chloe and here Chloe was acting like it was no big deal.

Then again, it was true.

They weren't together.

Chloe forced a smile and raised the brown paper bag in front of Beca.

"I got coffee."

"Thanks." Beca placed the bag on the table before fishing in to pull out the two iced coffees that were inside, "How're you feeling?"

Chloe shrugged and leaned against the shelf behind her.

"The pain comes and goes. But, I'm okay." Beca handed her one of the iced coffees.

"Good." Beca said softly.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah. Good."

Then there was silence as they sipped away at their coffee. Beca shifted her weight from one leg to the other while Chloe eyed her. Beca and awkward silences didn't blend well and she was silently praying to any higher power that something would spring up a conversation.

Chloe took the chance to take a step towards her friend, her hand went inside the crate beside them and randomly picked up a CD while Beca tried her best to ignore the feeling Chloe's perfume was giving her.

"The Beatles. This is a great album. Abbey Road."

Beca nodded, "Definitely. Oh, Darling is my favorite song on it."

Chloe giggled, "That's a good song. But I prefer," she looked up at Beca, "I Want You."

Beca looked from one of Chloe's eyes to the other as her lips parted and her hand gripped onto the rim of the crate. Chloe leaned her body forward, bending her knee as she moved closer to Beca.

"Luke's not coming back tonight, right?" Chloe asked, already moving into Beca's personal space.

Beca opened and closed her mouth, "R-Right. But-"

"But what?" Chloe smiled, she enjoyed this part. Making Beca nervous up to the point where the brunette lost the ability to form coherent sentences.

"Madison's downstairs."

"Afraid your _girlfriend_ might catch us?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Beca said without hesitation.

That was the reassurance Chloe didn't know she needed before she closed the distance between them and wrapped an arm around Beca's neck while her other hand placed her coffee on the table.

Beca gasped in surprise but was quick to reciprocate the kiss as she too placed her coffee beside Chloe's. Her arms wrapped possessively around Chloe's waist, bringing the redhead closer. Lips were bitten and tongues swirled in a wave of passion as Chloe reminded Beca where and with who her rightful place was.

Chloe's nails dug into the back of Beca's neck, craving more. Her other hand trailed down Beca's side until it reached Beca's lower back to sneak under the hem of her friends shirt.

Beca moaned at the contact and she arched her back to lean her pelvis against Chloe's in search of more.

Chloe dragged her nails up Beca's back before she teasingly slipped her fingers underneath Beca's bra before quickly retreating them. A smirk grew on her face when Beca groaned softly.

"You're such a tease." Beca whispered when she broke away for air.

"Just thought I'd leave you something to think about during your movie night with Jesse." Chloe winked, stealing a quick kiss before adding, "Being in the dark, just...thinking about the not-so-PG13 things _we_ could have been doing."

Beca swallowed, "Thanks for that." As if blue balls were convenient for an innocent movie night.

Chloe smiled down at Beca just as the basement door opened and in came Madison with another box of CD's.

"Be sure to let Jesse know this is his box, will ya Bec?"

"Sure." Beca nodded, not even bothering to move away from Chloe's embrace. This encouraged Chloe to send a warning glare in Madison's direction as she used the arm that was already around Beca's neck to bring her closer to her side.

Madison raised her eyebrows. Message received.

* * *

"Hey, I thought I was meeting you in your room?" Jesse said as he moved aside to let Beca walk into his dorm.

"Kimmy Jin and her friends are playing video games. I needed an escape from the awkwardness that would have followed."

Beca plopped down on Jesse's bed when suddenly the lid of the shimmering blue box sitting in the center of the room was suddenly pushed open.

"Jesus!" Beca jolted in surprise when Jesse's roommate waved hello from inside the box.

"You must be Beca. I'm Benji."

Beca looked over at Jesse and then back to Benji.

"Nice to meet you. Um, can I ask why..you're in a box?"

Benji climbed out and closed the lid, "I do magic." He said casually.

"'Nuff said." Beca smiled.

Jesse walked over to sit beside Beca as he brought his laptop over to his lap.

"So I was thinking, we can start with good ol' Rocky and then move our way up to The Breakfast Club because I wanna watch you watch the end of that movie. So we can leave the best for last, and then I can die a hero." Jesse ejected the CD plate from his laptop and carefully placed the DVD inside.

"Must you be so extra?" Beca laughed at Jesse's tendency to make any movie related situation seem like a life changing scenario.

"Shut up," Jesse looked over at Benji who was pulling out numerous amounts of colored drags from his sleeve, "Wanna watch the movies with us? I can connect the HDMI cable to transfer it to the tv."

"Sure." Benji grabbed the remote and turned the tv on while Jesse opened his drawer to take out the cable. Leaving Beca to go into his closet to get the snacks.

"How was the night shift, by the way?" Jesse asked just as his computer sceen showed up on the tv.

"Emptying boxes. Stacking CD's. I kissed Madison. More stacking-"

"What!" Jesse exclaimed, whipping around to face his friend while Benji looked between the two to watch the exchange.

"I kissed Madison." Beca said sheepishly. "Dude, we were in the booth and she was- the way her smile- pretty..- alright, I'm the victim here!"

"Oh calm down. You were seduced." Jesse laughed, "And you call me the dramatic one."

"Is she talking about Madison Davis? The one I tried talking to?" Benji asked.

"Yeah from the radio station. And _tried talking to_ is the understatement of the century. You were a stuttering mess!"

"And then you wonder why I keep smoke pellets in my pocket, to ensure myself a quick escape."

Jesse chuckled and turned back to Beca while the movie finished loading.

"If your paycheck ends up being more than mine, I'll know why."

"It was a one time thing, dude." Beca said, taking a sip of the water she grabbed from the fridge.

"Aw, look at you being faithful to your non-girlfriend Chloe." Jesse cooed.

"There's another one?" Benji asked.

"She's a walking lady magnet, I'm telling you." Jesse moved his beanbag to the center of the room while Benji brought over two fold out beach chairs.

Beca rolled her eyes, "This conversation is over."

Once the movie was played, Beca settled into the chair and tried her best to enjoy the movie all the while trying to ignore the ghost of Chloe's kiss that still lingered on her lips.

 _Being in the dark, just...thinking about the not-so-PG13 things we could have been doing_

Beca blinked rapidly and shifted in her seat when the pulsing between her legs demanded attention. Deep breath after deep breath, trying to regulate her breathing in order to sustain her urges. She licked her lips when an image of Chloe popped into her mind.

Beca shook her head, trying her best to focus on the plot of the movie.

 _Oh boy_ , she thought.

 **A/N: hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was really fun to write. We got a bit of Stacie and Aubrey that I think would be interesting in the future but it will most likely just be a side thing. We'll see. How do all feel about Madison? Will she be a problem later on? What do you guys think?**

 **Let me know and leave some reviews!**

 **See ya in the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: **hey guys! Just wanna let you all know know this chapter is a time jump. From the last chapter a few weeks have passed so the Regionals are approaching and Beca and Madison have developed a more friendly relationship.**

* * *

With an exasperated sigh, Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose and glared at the sight before her.

"How many times do I need to tell you two," Aubrey grabbed a throw pillow and flung it at one of the culprits on the couch that sat in front of the windows, dividing her dorm room, "no sex on the couch!"

Beca, the victim of Aubrey's pillow-flinging wrath, used the sheets from Chloe's bed to cover herself while the redhead sat beside her bitting her lip in an attempt to stop herself from laughing.

"Sorry, Bree." Chloe offered her best friend one of her award winning smiles, a line of pearly whites to match the glint in her icy blue eyes. Aubrey narrowed her eyes at her, silently telling Chloe she wasn't getting off that easily. Receiving the message loud and clear, Chloe cleared her throat and waited for any possible lecture about the importance of decency.

"Sorry isn't going to sanitize the couch!" Aubrey looked from Beca to Chloe before groaning and walking over to her desk to pick up a textbook she had come to her room to get.

"I'm going to class. You both better clean up by the time I get back." She turned to Chloe, "You're not off the hook." Chloe pouted and lowered her head.

Beca hid her smirk in the crook of Chloe's neck, nuzzling her face into the sweet smelling skin of the redhead.

Chloe smiled brightly at the contact as she watched her best friend exit the room.

"Was it worth getting caught?" Beca asked, still slightly embarrassed by the sudden interruption.

Chloe reached over and cupped Beca's chin with her thumb and index finger.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Chloe giggled, leaning in to kiss Beca tenderly.

"What time is it?" Beca asked once they pulled away.

Chloe looked over her shoulder at the alarm clock on her desk.

"Quarter to 4."

Beca sighed, "Shit. My shift at the station starts at 4."

Seeing the brunette shifting to get up from the couch, Chloe was quick to wrap her arms around Beca, keeping her in place at the edge of the cushions.

"No, don't go." Chloe purred, peppering kisses and tiny bites against the flower tattoo on Beca's shoulder.

Beca grinned as her eyes fluttered closed, "Mm."

Hearing the moan, Chloe smiled before nipped along Beca's shoulder to the back of her neck where she placed a firm kiss before pulling away.

"Surely, you won't get treatment like this at the radio station." Chloe said as her hands began to travel along the length of Beca's thighs while she continued her trail of kisses to Beca's neck.

Beca smirked, "Well I _could_ if I show the right attitude. I'm sure Madison won't mind picking up where you left off."

Chloe dug her nails into the skin of Beca's thighs, roughly biting the sensitive spot on Beca's neck. Beca gasped softly at the sting.

"Is that so?" Chloe challenged, her hand running up Beca's thigh. She grazed her fingertips against the dampness of Beca's underwear before she quickly wrapped her arm around Beca's waist and in a swift motion, Chloe brought Beca back down to her back. The redhead smirked down at the brunette as she straddled the DJ who was looking more and more turned on with each passing second.

"I don't know," Beca replied, "Would there be a reason you think she shouldn't?"

 _My feelings for you is a good enough reason,_ Chloe thought. But couldn't find it in her to actually say it.

The room fell silent and Beca would be lying if she wasn't disappointed when Chloe climbed off of her.

"Don't forget we have rehearsal early tomorrow morning. Regionals are on Friday, we need to be ready." Chloe said as she collected her clothes from the floor. Pulling her shirt over her head and sliding her underwear up her legs, Chloe managed to avoid any eye contact with the brunette still sitting on the couch.

Beca averted her eyes and quickly got dressed herself before muttering a goodbye on her way out the dorm room.

Once Beca was gone, Chloe sighed heavily and dropped back down on the couch. She reached over to grab her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey. Can you come by my room? I need to talk to someone."

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Barden's favorite DJ!"

"Shut up, Maddie." Beca chuckled when Madison swung an arm around her shoulder when she walked into the radio station.

"It's true! After Luke played your mix on the radio a few nights ago I've been getting non stop emails from students asking for more."

"Seriously?" Beca asked, Madison nodded just as Luke walked out of the booth.

"Seriously," Luke confirmed, "I have a friend who DJ's at The Garage. A club just off campus. I think you two would hit it off, maybe she'll let you play a set. She's playing this Friday if you wanna come with Madison and I."

Beca's smile suddenly faltered, "I, uh, I can't this Friday. I have a thing - The Bellas are performing, I can't miss it."

Luke and Madison exchanged glances.

"Really? I never would have never pegged you as an a cappella gal." Luke said, a slight tilt in his head that made Beca's lips narrow in a tight-lipped smile.

"A woman of many surprises, aren't you? I look forward to unveiling many more." Madison winked.

Luke snickered and lightly shoved the junior, "Get back to work and stop flirting with your co-workers."

As Madison made her way to the booth, Luke looked over at Beca.

"The offer still stands if anything should come up, alright?"

Beca nodded, "Thanks."

Luke patted her on the back before heading back into the booth to finish the next set.

Jesse then walked through the door, pulling out his ear phones as he smiled over at Beca.

"Yo yo, how's it going?"

"Luke invited me to The Garage this Friday. I could have a chance to play a set."

Jesse frowned, "Regionals are this Friday."

Beca pursed her lips, "Yeah. I had to decline."

"That sucks," Jesse said, "Hopefully there's another night you could go. Besides, do you really wanna miss The Trebles kicking your asses?"

Beca rolled her eyes kind-heartedly, "It's on, dude."

* * *

"What's the big emergency?"

"Jessica, I'm freaking out!" Chloe exclaimed as she dropped down on her bed after letting Jessica into the room.

Jessica frowned and walked over to the bed, sitting at the edge while her co-captain groaned and covered her face with her hands. While the blonde was familiar with Chloe's tendency to being overly dramatic, seeing the redhead in such a state where it seemed her life was crashing around her, Jessica couldn't help but furrow her eyebrows in concern.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"I have feelings for Beca." Chloe sighed. For any other person, feelings like these would excite them, but they only scared her.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Jessica laughed, she reached over and pulled Chloe's hands away from her face, "What's wrong with that?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen." Chloe said as she sat up, "It was just supposed to be fun. After my last relationship, I wasn't really looking for anything serious. Then Beca came along and...I can't go through it again"

Jessica noticed how Chloe's face faltered.

"Was it a bad break up?"

Chloe nodded, "I got way too attatched to her and when I found out she cheated, it distroyed me."

"Beca will never do that, Chloe." Jessica reassured.

Chloe shook her head, "Even if she doesn't, I'm worried my own fears will push her away."

Jessica lulled her head to the side and offered her friend a comforting smile.

"Open your heart to Beca and I can assure you that she'll take care of it. She feels the same way, I see it, The Bellas see it- "

"Wait, what?" Chloe frowned.

Jessica smirked, "You two aren't exactly the most subtle. Fat Amy and Stacie have a poll on when you two will make it official."

"Of course she does." Chloe chuckled. She took a pause as she looked at Jessica with pleading eyes, "I don't wanna get hurt again, Jessica. And I don't wanna hurt her...if I haven't already." Chloe bit her lip and shook her head, mad at herself for possibly bringing Beca into this mess.

"You need to talk to her. Take the chance," Jessica urged her, "cause you only get the one."

* * *

As their shift came to an end later that day, Madison walked over to Beca who was finishing the last bit of stacking she had left while Jesse lingered between shelves avoiding any responsibilities.

"Hey, girl." Madison popped up behind Beca, her hands gripping at the girls waist with a squeeze before she let go when the brunette turned around.

"Is it time to go?" Beca asked.

"Just about," Madison nodded, "you free after this?"

Beca shrugged, "What'd you have in mind if I am?"

Madison bit her lip and smiled, "Lemme take you out."

From behind the shelf next to Beca, Jesse turned his head slightly when he heard Madison's offer.

"Hm, I don't know." Beca smirked.

Madison raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Come on, Bec. Let me buy you a drink."

"Now it's a drink?" Beca chuckled.

"I know a good bar not too far from campus. What do you say?" Madison asked.

"Alright." Beca said with a smile. She watched Madison walk back to the booth to collect her things while she let her mind process what had just occurred.

 _Was this a date?_

Jesse moved some books aside, creating a window for him to speak to Beca.

"Looks like you got yourself a date."

 _Alright, mind reader._ Beca thought.

"How long have you been listening?"

Jesse smirked, "Long enough." Beca rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless. Jesse crossed his arms on the shelf, "So where does this leave Chloe?"

The mention of the redhead made something in Beca flutter and ache. The events of this afternoon still bothered her, Chloe was being complicated and Beca wasn't sure she could handle it much longer.

"I said yes to Madison, didn't I."

Jesse raised his eyebrows in shock and surprise, "Wow."

Beca shook her head, "It's my fault. I knew what I was walking into and, like you said, I only agreed to it because it was the closest I was gonna get to really being with her."

Jesse pursed his lips, "It's not your fault, Bec. It's no ones fault, it's just how...these things inevitably turn out. You can't help it."

Figuring that Beca had her mind set on the idea that things happen for a reason, Jesse changed the subject.

"But hey, have fun with Madison. I'll see if I stop by your room later tonight."

Jesse made a drum beat on the shelf before he pushed himself off and grabbed his coat, saying goodbye to Madison when she walked out of the booth before leaving the station.

"Ready to go, DJ?"

* * *

The sound of pool balls clacking and rolling against the green worsted wool material of the table filled the bar while distant conversations were heard from the other side of the room, a few regulars were leaning against the counter of the bar while the bartender poured them another round of shots.

At pool table 3, Beca was bent over the edge with the cue in her hands as she aimed her next shot.

"Bottom right pocket." Beca called out.

Madison watched the white ball hit the green striped, her eyes followed the ball roll its way towards the pocket Beca called.

"If I had known you'd be good in pool, I would have just taken you out to a fancy dinner to impress you like I initially planned."

Beca smirked as she walked around the table to Madison's side where the white ball rested.

"Is that how you seal the deal with all the other girls?"

Madison's eyes followed the brunette as she bent over beside her, Beca's arm brushing passed Madison's as she steadied her aim.

Madison grinned as she leaned down to whisper in Beca's ear.

"Normally, yes. But if being wined and dined isn't your style, I'm open to suggestions."

The sultry tone in Madison's voice made Beca gasp lightly, the cue in her hand then slipped and nicked the edge of the white ball.

"Scratch." Madison said with a smug grin.

"Cheater." Beca smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Madison picked up the white ball and moved around the table as they continued their game.

Beca picked up her beer from the edge of the pool table, taking a swig as she watched the balls ricochet off the walls, a solid rolling into a pocket.

"Have you always been into a cappela?" Madison asked as she planned her next shot.

Beca smirked and shook her head, "No, but my dad wants me in a club if he's gonna help me move to LA."

"How's that working out so far?" Madison took her shot and looked up at Beca when she missed the pocket.

"So far so good."

"Well I'd love to come to one of your shows," Madison smiled, "I'll make a huge poster with 'I (heart) Beca' in the middle." The blonde mimed herself flailing a poster above her head and cheered, "Let's go, Beca, let's go!"

Beca chuckled and lightly shoved Madison in the shoulder.

"Stop it."

"Baby, what that mouth do though." Madison winked as she lowered her arms.

"Wow, an a cappella joke." Beca laughed, "Soo funny." She deadpanned.

Madison took a sip of her beer, "Wasn't what I was thinking but sure."

"Do you have an off button?" Beca poked around Madison's stomach and shoulders as a blush colored her cheeks in a way that made Madison smile.

"Sure I do," Madison rested her hand on the pool table as she leaned her body closer to Beca's, "But you need these," she lightly flicked her finger against Beca's bottom lip, "to press it."

Beca's eyes flickered down to Madison's lips that seemed so inviting as the blonde teasingly poked the tip of her tongue against her bottom lip.

With a small step forward, Beca craned her neck up to meet Madison's lips in a kiss. Madison reached up to cup Beca's cheek just as Beca wrapped an arm around Madison's neck to pull the blonde closer. Beca moaned softly when Madison bit down on her bottom lip and somehow the sounds of pool balls and shot glasses slamming down on the bar slowly faded.

Beca was the first to pull away when she felt they were getting a bit carried away for a public setting.

"Um," Beca averted her eyes and chuckled lightly while Madison simply looked at her with desire in her eyes. "It's my turn right?" Beca asked as she turned back to the pool table.

Madison smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

 **A/N: ohh man. Well i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Things should be spurring up after this**

 **what do you think of Chloe's situation?**

 **Let me know and be sure to leave some reviews**

 **see ya in the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **Someone asked me who I picture Madison looking like and it's Madison Clark. If you've ever heard of her. Check her out on Instagram or Snapchat. Even youtube.**

* * *

"Say it."

"No!"

"Say. it."

"Aubrey, I swear -"

"Say it or I won't help you."

Chloe sighed and reluctantly complied.

"Fine. You were right."

Aubrey smiled brightly, satisfied because of course she was right. Once Chloe announced her "not-so-subtle toner for the alt girl", as Aubrey put it, Aubrey didn't dare to miss the opportunity of hearing Chloe admit she was right.

"Now that we got that out of the way," Aubrey began, while Chloe paced anxiously in front of her bed, "When do you plan on telling her?"

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair, "The sooner the better before I completely lose my mind."

Aubrey nodded and began to put her coat on, "Then lets go."

Chloe blinked and rapidly shook her head, "What? Now?!"

"Yes, now," Aubrey grabbed Chloe by the shoulders and led her towards the door, ushering her into the hallway before closing their door behind them, "Before you think of an idiotic excuse to postpone it for the next week."

Taking a deep breath, Chloe said, "You're right."

Aubrey cocked her head to the side and grinned, "I'm on a role today, aren't I."

The two seniors began to make their way down the hall and down the stairs when Chloe let out a frustrated sigh.

"This is all Katherine's fault."

Aubrey pushed the door open to the outside as she looked over her shoulder at Chloe.

"Well, sure. If she just told you from the jump that the spark between you two was gone then you wouldn't be so fucked up in the head."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Thanks for that."

Aubrey shrugged, "I'm not lying. But the thing is, you can't just blame Katherine as an excuse to why you won't act on your feelings. You need to learn to move passed what she did and move on with your life."

Chloe smiled brightly at the familiar faces that walked passed them. The moon shined down on the quad, tiny water droplets glistened on the grass under its beam and Chloe allowed Aubrey's words to process through her mind, absorbing them to a full understanding.

"Thanks, Bree."

Aubrey smiled at her best friend and looped her arm with Chloe's as they walked through the quad.

"You can thank me by finally being happy. Even if it's with Beca."

Chloe giggled at the displeased expression on Aubrey's face.

"Oh shut up, you're starting to like her and you know it."

"Who lied to you!" Aubrey scoffed, "That hobbit is the very bane of my existence."

"But you do know when her and I are together you'll be seeing a lot of her, right?"

"I already see a lot of her," Aubrey winced in disgust, "and because of your little arrangement, I've seen more than enough of her."

Chloe laughed as they walked up the steps to Baker Hall.

"Well, here we are."

Aubrey nodded and lightly pushed Chloe forward, "Get on with it."

"Right." Chloe sighed but didn't move for the next few seconds.

"Chloe."

"Right right, sorry." Chloe turned to Aubrey, "I'll see you back at the room."

"And even if you don't, I'll assume everything went...well." The image of Chloe and Beca canoodling as a way to celebrate their new relationship made Aubrey cringe, but at least hopefully it won't be in their room.

"Wish me luck." Chloe pushed through the doors and made her up to Beca's room.

* * *

"Woah- sorry. Oh, Chloe."

"Hey, Jesse." Chloe quickly compossed herself after their sudden collision when she exited the staircase into the hallway that Jesse had been walking down from.

"What are you doing here?" Jesse asked, sliding his hands into the front of pouch of his hoodie.

Chloe pointed down the hall, "Here to see Beca."

"Nice. Well I'm heading there too, actually. I left my charger and I'm at 1% so you know, the world is about to end." Jesse flailed his now useless device in the air before slipping it back into his front pocket.

Chloe giggled and they began to walk towards the DJ's room.

Upon approaching the door, Jesse knocked with the knuckle of his middle finger. After a moment and no one answered, Jesse pursed his lips.

"Hm." Jesse raised an eyebrow before a realization hit him, "Oh, you know what. She had a date with Madison. She's probably still out- " He caught himself just when he remembered who it was he was speaking to.

Chloe froze, "A date?"

Jesse blinked and slowly turned to Chloe, "Mhm." He scratched the back of his head, "She's entitled to one, isn't she?"

Chloe crossed her arms, "What are you saying?"

Jesse took a step back and slipped his hands into his front pockets, "I'm just asking. No need to get all defensive."

Chloe defused, "Sorry." She let out a sigh, "I guess she's told you about me and her?"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah she tells me everything. So does it bother you?"

Chloe frowned, "What?"

"The idea of her and Madison."

"Yeah, it does," Chloe confessed, "For reasons I was hoping to talk to her about but I guess that'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Jesse eyed her carefully. The redhead seemed disappointed and he had a slight idea as to why.

"You fell for her, didn't you?" Jesse sniggered, "What great timing."

"Tell me about it." Chloe muttered.

Jesse nodded slowly and gestured towards the door, "We're pretty useless just standing here, don't you think?"

"Pretty much." Chloe grinned, "Looks like you'll have to entertain yourself without the internet, huh?"

"Hey, now," Jesse laughed, "My phone may be dead but my laptop is prepped and ready for a movie marathon."

Just as they were about to walk away, a muffled voice was heard from inside Beca's room.

They scrunched their eyebrows and Jesse frowned.

"That's weird. I thought-"

 _"Fu- Madison."_

The moan reached their ears loud and clear and Jesse covered his mouth, his eyes darting beside him to Chloe who bit her lip and shook her head.

"Chloe, I'm sorry- "

"Just forget it." Chloe turned on her heel and made her way out of Baker Hall with tears blurring her vision.

* * *

"What is it? You okay?" Madison panted from on top of Beca when the brunette suddenly pulled away from their heated kiss.

Beca looked over to the door where she could have sworn she heard voices coming from behind it.

"Yeah, I thought I heard something."

Beca smirked up at the blonde before hooking her hand behind Madison's neck to bring her back down while Madison's hand went back to work between them.

* * *

Aubrey looked up from her laptop when the door opened and Chloe came inside their room, slamming the door with her back before sliding down to the floor.

Hearing the sobs coming from her best friend, Aubrey scrambled off the bed and made her way to the floor beside Chloe.

"What happened?"

Chloe sniffled and shook her head.

"I heard her- we knocked but- there was moaning- and-and Madison was-"

Aubrey frowned at the rapid and hiccuped reply before she was able to grasp on the gist of what Chloe was trying to say. She nodded in understanding.

Aubrey wrapped her arm around her best friend and brought the redhead into her side. Chloe instantly buried her face in Aubrey's shoulder.

"I was too late, Bree."

Aubrey shook her head, "Chloe, all this is, is a wake up call to you. An eyeopener, even."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, her cries dying down enough for her to raise her head and wipe her eyes dry.

"Let's face it, Madison is only in the picture because _you_ were too caught up in your insecurities to progress with Beca."

"It's my fault, I get it." Chloe mumbled, her tears ceased and her eyes were now dry. But the ache in her chest only grew.

"Good," Aubrey patted her on the head, "Now you gotta tell Beca that. Along with how you feel about her. Until then, this is far from over."

* * *

The next day during rehearsal, Chloe managed to act completely normal with Beca while also managing to make the smile on her face look real and genuine. With Regionals just around the corner, the group needed her at the top of her game and, frankly, she needed to blow off some steam so when Aubrey blew her whistle and ordered them to run another set of laps, Chloe was the first in line.

"Let's go, ladies! Come on!" Aubrey shouted, the girls panted when they reached their third lap. Aubrey added a few butt slaps whenever they completed another, "Go! Go!"

"I'm gonna have an aneurysm!" Ashley hollered as she completed another lap.

"That means it's working." Aubrey said, "Feel the burn, ladies!"

Beca panted heavily as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm done. Oh my god." The brunette bent forward with her hands on her knees. She could feel the heat in her throat and the burn in her abdomen, not to mention the numb feeling in her legs that threatened to make her collapse.

Aubrey was just about to scold Beca when she heard a chair creek from between the seats of the bleachers. She walked over while the rest of the girls continued their laps.

"Amy!" Aubrey exclaimed when she found the other blonde hidden away in between the rows of seats, "What are you doing?"

Thinking fast, Amy raised her legs from her laying spot, "I'm doing horizontal running."

"Horizontal running?" Just when Aubrey thought she's seen it all, Amy continues to prove her wrong.

"Yeah. It really works the hamstring, care to try?" Amy moved her legs in a running motion while the girls slowed their actual running to a halt.

Chloe came to a stop beside Aubrey, placing a hand on her best friends shoulder.

"We did good today, Bree. Let's let them go."

Stacie mouthed a, "God bless you", to the redhead and Chloe smiled at her while the others sent pleading glances to their captain.

"Fine." Aubrey complied. "Chloe's right. Great work today, ladies. Remember, eye on the prize. We keep this up and we'll be set for Nationals." She then turned to leave, "That trophy is ours or I'm not my father's daughter."

With a few stragglers around the rehearsal space, Chloe looked over at Aubrey from across the room. The blonde caught her stare and glanced over at Beca who was laughing at something Cynthia Rose said, Aubrey nodded her head towards the DJ and mouthed a "Go".

Chloe inhaled deeply and walked over to Beca just as Cynthia Rose pounded her fist with the brunettes and made her way towards the exit, leaving Beca to turn her head and notice the redhead approaching.

Chloe smiled, "Hi."

"You know I might just start joining Amy between the bleachers from now on. I'm about to cough up a lung." Beca held her hand up to her chest.

"It'll get better, don't worry." Chloe giggled.

"How are you feeling with," Beca tapped her throat.

Chloe shrugged, "Good. The meds are really working until I decide to have the surgery. I have an appointment on Sunday for a follow up."

"Great, please, let me know before you go so I could come." Beca's face showed sincerity and she furrowed her eyebrows when Chloe lowered her head. "What's wrong?"

Chloe looked back at her and sighed. Beca was a sweetheart, wanting to take time out of her days to be present for every doctors appointment. Chloe didn't deserve Beca's generosity. She didn't deserve Beca, period. Chloe doesn't think she ever will but she can't deny the warmth she feels whenever Beca's around. And there's an urgency to let the brunette know.

"I need to talk to you."

Beca grinned, "I think we already are, red."

Chloe shut her eyes and shook her head. She didn't have time for one of Beca's smart remarks, "No, Bec. I mean in private. Can we go somewhere?"

Beca's eyes darted between Chloe's for a moment.

"Sure."

* * *

 **A/N: alright guys I'll leave you all with a cliffhanger!**

 **Lol! Ive been reading the reviews, no love for Chloe at the moment huh? Don't worry, she knows she fucked up!**

 **So leave me some reviews on your thoughts for this chapter and how you think Chloe and Beca's talk will go.**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm glad you caught me when you did." Beca said as she and Chloe walked along the edge of the bike path beside the river behind Barden. "I actually wanted to talk to you too."

"Really?" Chloe asked, slightly afraid but something in her urged her to cling onto hope, "Well, you go first then."

"Alright," Beca spoke in a soft voice, she decided not to beat around the bush as she dove into what she wanted to say, "I think we should stop..this, um, thing we've been doing." Beca tore her eyes away from the river and looked at Chloe, surprised to see the redhead scrunch her eyebrows in sorrow.

"I've been thinking about maybe giving Madison and me a shot and this thing between you and me will just complicate things." Beca said as she tried to reason with Chloe who still refused to look at her, "Chloe? Look, I didn't think you'd care-"

"Why would you think that?" Chloe nearly snapped as she whipped her head to the side to look at Beca. The two stopped walking and suddenly Chloe was aware that this might be the moment that can make or break them.

"Because that's all I've been _getting_ from you, dude!" Beca scoffed when Chloe looked as if she was going to try to deny it when she shook her head and opened her mouth, "No, don't even start. Listen, it was fun. But I can't continue playing this game with you."

"What _game_? Beca, please, let me explain-" Chloe felt the tears build up in her eyes as she tried to get a word in but Beca wasn't having it.

Beca sniggered as she raised her hands up to her chest and made a grasping motion as she spoke.

"You stay pulling me in, making me feel like maybe we had something going on. But then you wanna push me away by telling me we're not together." Beca averted her eyes for a moment when looking at Chloe began to make them water, "I'm not good when it comes to an emotional connection, so when I think I've developed one, I get pretty disappointed when it turns out to be a lie."

Chloe shook her head desperately, she reached over trying to grasp onto Beca's hands but the brunette pulled out of her reach.

"Bec, no. It's not a lie. Please, you have to _believe_ me. I fucked up completely when I drove you away but I have a reason, you just have to listen-"

Beca took a step back and narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her.

"What are you trying to say?"

Chloe took a step forward, pleading with her eyes, asking Beca to not run away.

"I..had this ex," Chloe began, "I was crazy about her. So when she cheated on me, it destroyed me to my core. I was afraid of getting hurt again."

"So, instead you hurt _me_. Is that it?" Beca snapped.

"I didn't intend to, Beca!" Chloe cried, "I thought she had ruined love for me. But as time went on with you and me, I started getting attached again. I started getting jealous when I saw you with Madison. And it _scared_ me."

Beca began to laugh lightly and she squeezed her eyes shut with her index finger and thumb as she shook her head, "I can't believe- no, I'm done. Goodbye, Chloe."

"Beca, wait-" Chloe surged forward and caught Beca by the wrist. The brunette turned around and Chloe looked at her pleadingly, "Please."

"Don't follow me." Beca snatched her hand back and walked away.

Any possible could-have-been's were suddenly blown away as Chloe stared before her at the mess she made, there walking down the pathway was the result of it all.

* * *

Kimmy Jin opened the door and glared at Jesse who was smiling on the other side.

"Kimmy! How's it going?"

"Currently being bothered by a white boy."

Jesse bit his lip sheepishly and nodded, "I guess I'm the white boy."

"Beca's not here." Kimmy Jin said as she rolled her eyes and tapped on the door frame, impatiently waiting for this exchange to be over.

"Figured. Can I wait inside- "

"No."

Jesse flinched when the door slammed in his face.

"I'll um..I'll just wait out here." Jesse said loud enough for Kimmy Jin to hear, "As if you care." Jesse muttered as he dropped down to sit cross legged on the rugged floor of the hallway.

Jesse busied himself with games on his phone, bobbing his head along with the music from Geometry Dash.

"Yo, Swanson."

Jesse looked up and saw a guy from his Psychology class.

"What's up, Brandon." They greeted each other with a hand shake as Brandon passed by and Jesse was just about to look back down at his phone when he did a double take and smiled at Beca who was walking towards him from down the hall.

"What're you doing here?" Beca asked as she walked up beside him as Jesse stood up.

"Waiting for you. I would've waited inside but I prefer the ass-numbing floors." Jesse joked.

Beca pointed to her door, "She inside?" She whispered.

"Yup." Jesse laughed, "Let's go to my room."

"Cool." Beca reached into her bag and pulled out a white iPhone charger. "Here. Before you cry yourself to sleep again." They then began to walk the short distance to Jesse's room.

Jesse scoffed, "Shut up. I could've had this last night but _someone_ was too busy getting laid. I take it the date went well?"

Beca swatted his arm, "I knew I heard something. That was _you_ outside my door, you perv."

"I am no perv. And it wasn't just me. I was with Chloe too." Jesse said as he opened the door to his dorm. "What's up, man." He waved over at Benji who was doing his homework on his desk.

"Hey, guys."

Beca smiled over at Benji before plopping down on Jesse's bed.

"Chloe said she wanted to talk to you. Have you spoken to her?" Jesse asked.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Yeah I was just with her."

Jesse's eyebrows shot up and he quickly pulled his desk chair over to sit in front of Beca.

"Well? How'd it go? Did she make a romantic gesture of her feelings for you like they do in those Rom-Coms?" Jesse sighed contently as he placed his hand over his heart, "Dude, did she hold your hands and-"

"Jesse."

"Sorry." Jesse composed himself and waited patiently for the full story.

Benji dropped his pen and rolled his chair over to sit beside Jesse.

Beca raised her eyebrows, "What is this? Story time."

Benji and Jesse nodded simultaneously.

With an amused eyeroll, Beca began to tell them what happened on the bike path by the river.

* * *

"So you're just gonna give up!"

Chloe whipped around, "What am I supposed to do, Aubrey? Wreck her relationship with Madison for my own benefit?"

"Yes!" Aubrey yelled.

"She already hates me. I don't wanna give her another reason to hate me even more."

"I don't think that's possible. You completely fucked up."

Chloe turned to look at Aubrey, "Did you have to invite her?"

Aubrey glanced over at Amy who sat innocently on the chair in front of the piano. Chloe had arrived at the rehearsal space after telling Aubrey over the phone what had happened during her talk with Beca, only to find the blondes waiting for her patiently. Aubrey had called Amy soon after the phone call with Chloe, promising the Aussie no laps for the next week in exchange for her services.

"I needed someone with a background in sabotage to vouch for the success of my next plan."

"There isn't going to be another plan." Chloe said, "The damage is done."

Amy stood up and pointed her finger at Chloe.

"Don't be a coward! You're already a ginger. You don't need something else demeaning you." Amy looked down sheepishly at her shoes, "And I kinda need you two to get together before Nationals or else I lose $50."

"There's a poll for these two?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah. And one for you and Stacie." Amy smirked, nudging Aubrey in the shoulder, "I bet $20 that you two hook up before Semi Finals."

"Well, you can kiss a week of no laps goodbye." Aubrey crossed her arms.

"Hey, no fair! Stacie put in $25 for next week, where's her punishment?"

"Don't worry. I'll deal with her and whoever else is in on this poll in a moments notice."

Amy sighed and turned back to Chloe, "Where were we?"

"What do you suggest I do?" Chloe asked, deciding to humor the girls.

Amy pointed at Aubrey, "I'm with her on this one."

Chloe sniggered as she looked at the two in front of her.

"You two honestly think I should fuck with their relationship?"

Aubrey and Amy exchanged glances before saying simultaneously.

"Totally."

Chloe snickered and shook her head, "Unbelievable." She bit her lip as she thought through all the possible ways this could backfire, "Well then, where do we start?"

Amy pumped her fist, "Yes! Alright, Operation Homewrecker is a-go!"

"We're gonna have to think of a better name that doesn't make me seem like a total bitch." Chloe laughed as Aubrey and Amy rolled the white board over to Chloe who was ordered by her best friend to take a seat in the chair she pulled out for her.

"So a regular bitch is fine. As long as you're not a _total_ bitch." Amy joked as she scribbled it down on the white board, "Got it."

Chloe shook her head and Aubrey snatched the marker out of Amy's hand.

"Anyway," Aubrey began, "Where do we start? I was thinking making small gestures that show you're thinking about her. Maybe leaving flowers at her door? That's sweet, right?"

Amy shook her head, "Amateur. Haven't you ever sabotaged a relationship before?"

Aubrey crossed her arms, "Fine. Do you have something better?"

"Of course I do." Amy reached over and snatched the marker back, "Alright, red. You're a looker, right?"

Chloe rolled her shoulders back and smiled cheekily, "I am."

"You see that?" Amy pointed at Chloe, "That's confidence. It's sexy, it's attractive."

"Get to the point." Aubrey chimed in.

"It's simple. Chloe needs to show a little bit of this," Amy pushed her boobs together, "a lot of this," she turned around and placed her hands on her hips as she popped out her ass, "Show shorty what's she's missing."

Aubrey turned to Chloe, "What do you say?"

"I say," Chloe smiled, "Madison would've thought she took my girl without a fight."

* * *

"Chloe had a reason, though. Stuff happened in her past that left her hesitant to jump into something new so quickly." Benji said, "Or is there something I'm missing?"

"No, I get that part. I'm upset with her because she led me on." Beca sighed as her mind wandered, "She used her feminine wiles to draw me in.."

"Yeah, that's true." Benji nodded and shrugged.

Jesse snapped his fingers and Beca jolted back to reality.

"So what's Madison? A distraction, rebound, what?"

Beca shrugged, "She's sweet and she knows what she wants. We have common interests and stuff."

Jesse raised a knowing eyebrow, "But?"

Beca slumped her shoulders, "She's..not Chloe."

"Girls are so confusing." Benji mumbled.

"Not at all," Jesse shook his head, "You just need to remember the two basic rules and you'll be able to figure out the rest along the way. Number one: yes means no."

Benji frowned, "Then what does No mean?"

"It means no."

"Then what means yes?"

"This is so stupid." Beca shook her head.

"Quiet. Number 2: when they say everythings fine, it's a trick. Everything is not fine and you are most likely very much in trouble." Jesse laughed at the troubled look on Benji's face.

"Don't listen to him," Beca rolled her eyes, "He gets all his dating advice from pages on Facebook."

"Hardy har har." Jesse deadpanned, "Nah, I'm joking, dude. But most of the time these rules _do_ apply."

"Then you're not joking.."

Jesse blinked, "Hm."

"Can we get back to my issue, please?" Beca groaned as they went off topic.

Jesse turned back to Beca, "Right, well. Here's my analysis: you obviously still have feelings for Chloe. But were too caught up with anger to even _realize_ and _celebrate_ at the fact that she feels the same way. Correct me if I'm wrong."

When Beca stayed silent, Jesse continued.

"Now, because you're proud and stubborn, you won't forgive her even though you really want to because you want her to feel what you felt. Right?"

Beca scrunched her eyebrows, "I haven't even thought about that until now. Wait, I'm not stubborn!"

Jesse smirked, "Not the key issue. Point is, as much as you want to ride into the sunset with Chloe, you want justice to be served. Question is, how?"

Benji and Beca shrugged.

"Oh, I'll tell you how." Jesse grinned, "Madison. Now, I'm not saying to use her. She's a human being, not a roll of Bounty to clean up your messes. I'm saying to just try it out. If it ends up working out then great. Chloe'll see you happy and then she'll feel shitty about letting you go. But if you end up picturing Chloe whenever you and Madison make out or have sex then, there's your answer. "

* * *

"I thought I specifically said no sex on the desk." Luke sprayed water on the two girls who were too caught up in their heated make out session, pressed up against the forbidden desk, to realize their boss walk into the station.

Madison squealed at the water spraying in her face. She pulled away from Beca while the brunette kept her eyes shut, accepting her punishment head on.

"Why do you have a spray bottle?" Beca smirked as she wiped away the water on her face.

"I have a cat." Luke said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, get back to work."

Luke walked away and went into the booth, leaving the two girls to deal with wet hair and drenched shirt collars.

Madison giggled and reached over to Beca's face, "Aw, your eyeliner's all smudged." She pouted, "You look like a raccoon."

Beca slapped her hand away, "Cease and desist, por favor."

"Oh la la." Madison purred, lazily wrapping her arms around Beca's neck before pulling the brunette in for a kiss.

Beca smiled into the kiss and gripped onto the blondes waist as Madison kissed her way to Beca's neck, slowly licking away the water droplets that still remained.

Beca moaned softly as Madison made her way back her lips where she placed a firm kiss before fully pulling away.

"I gotta clock out early but I'll text you later, yeah?"

Beca smiled and nodded.

Madison walked over to the booth just as Luke walked out with his phone pressed to his ear.

"Hey, Lukey, can I leave early? I have a meeting with one of my professors."

Luke sighed, "First you wanna defile my desk and now you're asking me for an early release?"

"Pleeease."

"Off with you then." Luke returned to his phone call, "Yeah, I heard you." He made his way to the basement and Beca waved goodbye to Madison before she got back to work.

With the time to herself that she had, Beca took a moment to really think about the events of this morning. Perhaps she had approached everything wrong, or maybe what they both need is a proper conversation.

But Beca knew one thing, she needed Chloe in her life. Which meant they needed to be on good terms.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you guys liked the chapter! Leave me some thoughts and reviews.**

 **What do you guys think of Amy's plan? Will it work?**

 **Leave some predictions**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Friday came in a blink of an eye and before she knew it, Beca was standing in front of her mirror readjusting the bellas scarf that was wrapped tightly around her neck. With an eye roll and a muttered, "whatever", she gathered her things and left her room to meet Amy and the girls outside in the Bellas bus.

* * *

"I just need to pump and dump and then we can hit the road." Amy announced as she brought the bus to a gentle stop beside the gas station.

Stacie looked up from her nails that she had been filing for the past ten minutes and looked over at Aubrey who was sitting in the front seats with Chloe. The sultry brunette bit her lip and slid out of her seat to walk over to the row of seats behind the captains.

"So about these uniforms." Stacie chimed into their conversation, making Chloe and Aubrey turn their heads around, "I was thinking we could add a bit more pizzazz."

Aubrey raised her eyebrow, "Exactly what do you mean?"

Stacie let out a soft growl and rolled her eyes.

"Sweetheart, you have us waltzing around like flight attendants. I may not have an idea yet but I'm sure it'll put some sass into the pencil skirts."

Aubrey felt her jaw drop in offense, "They do not-"

Chloe let the girls argue amongst themselves as she stood up from her seat to walk over to beca who was scrolling through her Spotify playlist.

"Hey." Chloe greeted once she plopped down beside the brunette. Once the word was out in the air, Chloe kinda felt uneasy.

Beca pulled an ear bud out of her ear closest to Chloe and muttered a "hi."

After some back and forth debating between herself and her brain, Beca came to the conclusion that maybe it'll be best to put everything behind her. She didn't like drama. She tried her best to avoid the majority of it during high school, so why shouldn't she now?

"What's up?" Beca added, giving Chloe a tight-lipped smile to try to assure the redhead that the tension was water under the bridge.

Chloe seemed to relax a bit as she responded.

"Bit nervous but excited at the same time." The little giggle that came after her reply made the corners of Beca's lips raise just a bit but enough for Chloe to find herself swooning all over again.

"Was this," Beca gestured to their attire, "really necessary?"

Chloe smiled, "It's tradition."

"Of course it is." Beca playfully rolled her eyes, "How've you been?"

Chloe contemplated the past few days. Her eyes averted to the front of the bus as she muttered an "Um."

"Mostly school work. Other than that, I've just been.."

Beca scrunched her eyebrows just the slightest when the redhead trailed off.

Chloe blinked a few times, an attempt to clear her blurred vision. Just a moment ago she was so sure she was able to do this: talk to Beca like nothing had happened. But now that she was here, sitting next to Beca, Chloe had things to say.

"I'm sorry."

Beca frowned, "Chloe,-"

"No," Chloe reached over and placed a hand on top of Beca's that was resting on her thigh, "please I need you to listen."

Beca nodded, "Okay."

"I was stupid. I was selfish- I, I hurt you and I didn't mean to." Chloe's eyes darted between Beca's as she sucked in what felt to be her last breath because she was sure the next few words she was about to say would for sure kill her. "Beca, I...remember we used to joke about one of us falling for the other? Well, um, kinda not a joke anymore."

Beca blinked and opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"What-?"

A loud thump against the back of the bus followed by a yell from Amy, " _I'VE JUST BEEN SHOT!_ ", made everyone in the bus whip their heads back before piling outside.

Beca and Chloe exchanged glances before they followed everyone outside, only to be met with the site of Amy collapsed on the group covered with burrito and Cynthia Rose in the process of giving her mouth-to-mouth.

"I-I'm sitting up!" Amy pushed Cynthia Rose off to the side as she went to sit up against the bus.

Beca flicked some food off of Amy's shoulder, "What the hell happened?"

"Bumper threw a big ass burrito at me!" Amy replied.

Aubrey rubbed her temple and sighed.

"I can't even breathe right now."

Chloe looked around the group concerned.

"We can't just let him get away with this!"

"Chloe's right. The Bellas are out for blood." Stacie stated, stern and serious as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Aubrey shook her head, "Let's keep this professional and save the fight for Nationals-"

"This," Beca pointed at Amy, "is professional?"

Amy shushed them with a wave of her arms and gritted her teeth.

"He'll get what's coming to him, mark my words- I'll finish him like a cheesecake!"

* * *

"Um, Amy. You have a little bit of..." Beca tapped lightly behind Amy's ear where a remaining piece of the burrito had been.

Amy flared her nostrils, "Just leave it. It fuels my hate fire."

"Hate fire. Right, gotcha." Beca chuckled lightly before plopping back down in her seat to look back out the window.

Using her peripheral vision, Beca noticed Chloe occasionally glancing her way. There was the familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, that annoying but fluttery warmth feeling that always seemed to surface at times like these.

After Chloe's sort of confession, Beca couldn't help but feel obligated to provide some sort of response since they were somewhat interrupted with a burrito attack not too long ago. But this was a conversation that she didn't want to have in a bus filled with their closest friends.

Beca secretly watched Chloe secretly watch her, the redhead completely unaware that her so called casual glances weren't so subtle at all.

But Beca would be lying if she didn't enjoy it just the slightest.

Chloe bit her lip when she tore her eyes away from the side of Beca's head once again. She let out a sigh and turned her head over to Aubrey who was looking out the window with pursed lips and scrunched up eyebrows.

Aubrey frowned slightly when she noticed the trees outside were no longer looking like green blurs as the bus began to slow down, the gas pipes spitting the remaining fuel before bringing the girls to a gentle stop.

"What the hell?" Aubrey looked out the window in fear, from the looks of it, they were in the middle of nowhere.

Beca turned towards Amy while the blonde muttered under her breath, something along the lines of, "I may or may not have forgotten to fill up the tank."

"What do you mean you didn't put any gas!" Jessica exclaimed from the back of the bus where she sat beside Ashley.

Amy shrugged her shoulders sheepishly, "Getting hit with a burrito tends to distract you from the task at hand."

"What are we gonna do now?" Aubrey asked, silently praying to the God's above to help them out of this predicament.

Chloe's mind juggled between their limited options.

"Maybe we can call- "

Aubrey raised a steady hand, "NO! Don't even say it, Chloe."

"I don't see why asking The Trebles for help would hurt." Chloe rolled her eyes at her best friends stubbornness and crossed her arms.

"I could call Jesse." Beca suggested, her phone in her hand, ready to dial her friends number.

Aubrey glared over at the freshman, "Absolutely not-"

"Bumper...think you can turn your bus around and pick up a few hitch hikers?...Consider us even after you threw your lunch at me...I'll think about it."

While Amy ended her call with the captain of The Treblemakers, the rest of the Bellas stared at her blankly.

Amy turned to look at them, "What?"

"Why do you have Bumper's number?" Aubrey asked.

Amy averted her eyes, "Uh...uhh.."

* * *

"Ready?"

"I guess."

Jesse chuckled before he swiftly swatted Beca's hands that were positioned above his.

"Ow!" Beca raised a fist, "Fucker!"

"You have to dodge it!" Jesse laughed, "Let's go again."

Beca rolled her eyes and raised steady hands above Jesse's with her palms facing down. Jesse teased her by occasionally jolting his hands, making Beca's hands fly up.

Finally, Jesse swatted her hands and Beca yelped in surprise before repeatedly punching him on the shoulder.

"Uncle!" Jesse hollered.

Meanwhile, Chloe watched their interaction from across The Trebles bus with a glare. She was hoping she would steal Beca away long enough to finish their conversation from earlier but the burgundy cladded freshman with the stupid grin was keeping her occupied.

Chloe turned her head to look across from her where Amy and Bumper were arguing about which group would be stealing the show tonight.

"Listen to me carefully, Bumper. You need to grasp onto what I'm about to tell you, okay?" Amy spoke slow and clear while Bumper nodded along. "You guys are gonna get pitch-slapped so hard...your man boobs are gonna concave."

Bumper grinned, he hunched forward and rested his chin on his fist.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Beca stood on stage with a bright smile as she struck the final pose of their number while Amy brought their song to end with a spontaneous shirt tear.

The audience applauded and The Bellas walked off stage with newly found confidence. They were proud of their performance and that earned them the praise of the fans.

"That was great!" Jesse smiled at Beca as she passed, his hands making a heart over his chest.

Beca smirked and nodded before joining her group to watch The Trebles perform.

While Jesse and The Trebles stole the hearts of the crowd with their up beat choreography, Chloe made her way over to Beca and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Can we talk later?"

"Sure." Beca muttered back.

Chloe smiled warmly before bringing her eyes back to the stage just in time to see Bumper land his signature split as their close.

"I'm waiting for the day he lands wrong and crushes his family jewels." Aubrey walked up behind them and crossed her arms over her chest.

Beca snorted lightly as she watched The Trebles pile off the stage and the announcer walk back on stage.

"Like Amy said: he'll get what's coming to him."

"Now," the announcer spoke into the microphone, "the moment you've all been waiting for!"

The girls crossed their fingers, hoping to hear their name being called as the winners.

"In third place: The sockapellas!" The crowd clapped and the announcer continued to read off the card, "In second: The Barden Bellas!"

Chloe squealed in glee as she hopped up on the balls of her feet while the rest of the girls exchanged high-fives. Aubrey stood to the side with her arms crossed and a small grin on her lips.

"And finally, defending their title, -"

The Trebles hollered just before the announcer can announce their win.

"Fuck." Aubrey growled under her breath as she stared at the winning team with fire in her eyes that made the freshmen of the group take a subtle step away from her.

* * *

"We should go out tonight, to celebrate." Stacie announced as The Bellas descended down the flight of stairs backstage. "I'm feeling a bit reckless." The sultry brunette winked at no one in particular but managed to catch the eye of her blonde captain to which she reserved a seductive smirk for her only.

Aubrey composed herself and stood up straight as she stated, "We need to perfect the performance so we don't make the same mistakes again."

"What mistakes exactly?" Cynthia Rose asked, she personally believed that their performance was great, only down side was that The Trebles happened to be better. "We did great tonight. We should celebrate."

The girls agreed and simultaneously implored for their captain to agree with Stacie's idea.

Chloe placed a hand on her best friends shoulder and nodded along, "Come on, Bree. Let your hair down tonight."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine."

The girls cheered just as multiple shoutings erupted from across the room where The Trebles began to shove and throw curse words at a group of men who called themselves The Tonehangers.

Beca watched with her mouth agape as Jesse tried to pry their first place trophy out of the hands of the man who was urging him to hit him with it.

"Dude, I don't wanna do that!" Jesse yelled.

"Hit me!" The man yelled back.

Amy raised her fists and made a face that caused Chloe to quickly grab her by the arm, humming a stern, "Uh uh."

"I've wrestled crocodiles and dingos simultaneously."

Chloe looked over at Beca who began to walk down the remaining steps.

"Beca-"

"I'm just gonna check on him." Beca reassured as she walked over to Jesse.

"Come on, man!" Jesse exclaimed, he was growing irritated with this mans persistence but he wasn't a fighter.

The Bellas watched Beca approach the man from the back, shoving him on the shoulder causing him to whip around only to be met with Beca's fist striking him in the face.

Jesse jolted in surprise, "Oh my god! Beca!"

Beca held her swollen fist close to her chest as she winced at the pain while the man quickly composed himself on the floor.

"That's fantastic!" He said as he urgered her to hit him again.

"What's your problem, dude!" Beca didn't know whether to laugh or punch this guy again in hopes of knocking him out.

A familiar yell from behind her made Beca turn around in time to see Amy marching over to assist in the situation.

After screaming about a fat force to be unleashed, Amy grabbed the man by the shoulders and began to wrestle him on the floor.

With the help from Jesse, Beca managed to untangle Amy from the man and pull her back but not before she grabbed the trophy and threatened to stick it up a place that no trophy should ever be.

"Amy! Cease and desist!" Beca yelled, she was grasping onto one piece of the trophy while Amy pulled on the other.

Aubrey held both hands up to her face in an attempt to pry her eyes away but she couldn't help but continue to watch. Chloe had one hand over her mouth, unsure of what she should do.

Finally, with one last tug, Beca felt a snap on the trophy and next thing she knew, the trophy went flying in the air towards the glass behind them.

At that point, the world moved in slow motion as they all watched the trophy shatter the glass.

Beca felt her jaw drop as she continued to clutch tightly on the piece of the trophy in her hand. Her eyes soon found an officer who had been writing a ticket on a car, his attention was grabbed by the ruckus and he began to make his way over.

Amy spotted the officer and was quick to run, "Vertical running!"

"Which way you going?" Donald asked the tonehanger he had been fighting.

"T-That way." He replied. They both, along with the rest of The Trebles and Tonehangers, took off in a full sprint towards the nearest exit.

Jesse stood nearby as he watched the officer pull out a pair of handcuffs as he ushered Beca to turn around.

Beca winced slightly when the cuffs were snapped on rather roughly.

"Chill-"

"Walk." The officer pushed her forward towards the police car that was double parked outside.

Chloe and Jesse made their way outside just as Beca was being shoved into the back seat of the car.

"Shit." Jesse muttered, running his hand through his hair while Chloe pulled out her phone.

"Hi, can I get a taxi from-"

Jesse stepped away to make a call of his own.

"Mr. Mitchell? It's Jesse, um..Beca's in trouble."

* * *

Beca's always been told that it's only a matter of time before she was in handcuffs. Not because she was a bad person but because she was always caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.

So when the chain of the handcuffs around her wrists jingled against the metal bench they had her sitting on, Beca slumped her shoulders in defeat because she shouldn't be surprised.

Beca looked around the precinct, her eyes darting passed cubicles where officers sat filling out paper work. She noticed a few eyes straying in her direction, feeling the judgement in the room as they all secretly labeled her as a misfit.

"Rebecca Mitchell."

Beca turned at the sound of her name and nodded at the woman holding a clipboard.

"That's me."

Officer Bailey raised an eyebrow once she approached Beca and ran her eyes down her attire.

Beca gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"I'm a..Barden Bella."

Bailey nodded, "Well, Barden Bella, you've made bail."

"What?" Beca asked, " But I didn't call anyone-"

"Doesn't matter." Bailey said as she took off the cuffs from Beca's wrists, "I'll take you to the front desk where you will collect your belongs."

Beca had no choice but to do as she was told. She went by the front desk, grabbed a plastic bag labeled "Beca" and made her way outside where she was met with the answer to all her questions. The main question being, who made her bail?

"Chloe?"

Beca's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach when the redhead whipped around, Chloe was still dressed in her Bellas uniform, the scarf hung loosely around her neck and the top buttons of the white shirt were undone for a more comfortable fit. Chloe walked over to Beca and wasted no time to wrap her arms around the DJ's neck.

"God, Mitchell. You almost gave me a heart attack." Chloe pulled away and brought her hands up to craddle Beca's head, her eyes scanning every inch of her in search of any injuries or new tattoos.

Beca smirked at the concern in Chloe's eyes, "Chlo, I'm fine."

"You were arrested." Chloe said in an attempt to remind Beca the reality of the situation. She was surprised Beca was taking this so lightly.

Beca's hands found their way up to Chloe's wrists, her thumbs lightly caressing the strong hands on her cheeks.

"And because of you, I'm out. And I'm beyond grateful for that."

"I don't care what we're going through," Chloe was beginning to lean forward and Beca was noticing this, "I'd drop everything to help you."

Chloe dipped down and crashed her lips onto Beca's in a searing kiss. Her hands remained on Beca's face as she poured her heart out into this one kiss. She was so lost in Beca that she didn't realize the hand that was trying to push her away.

"Chloe." Beca finally said softly when Chloe pulled away, "I can't."

"Beca." Chloe laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I'm with Madison now."

Chloe frowned and took a step back, "Bec-"

"Beca."

The pair turned around and suddenly a rush of fear washed over them.

"Dad." Beca moved passed Chloe but stopped mid way to turn back around to face her, "You called my dad?"

Chloe shook her head, "No. I just came to bail you out-"

"Jesse called me and it's a good thing he did-"

"Dad, I can explain-"

Johnathon had never been this disappointed and it showed on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched forward and his eyes were practically tearing.

"You think after this you have any chance of me letting you go to LA?"

"It's not a big deal! I was protecting my friends!"

"I don't wanna hear it, get in the car." Johnathon pointed at the passenger seat, waiting for Beca to make her way inside the vehicle.

Chloe stood there in shock before she too entered the car, dreading the awkward car ride back to campus.

* * *

"Beca, I'm sorry about LA-"

"Not now, Chloe." Beca opened the door to her dorm and smiled almost instantly when she saw The Bellas piled on her side of the room.

"What up, Shawshank!" She heard Amy say while the others greeted her.

"Did you get yourself a bitch?" Cynthia Rose winked.

"Did they have you do that bend-over-and-cough thing?" Stacie asked.

Beca smirked, "Thanks prison, Stacie." She laughed, "Thanks for waiting up for me."

"We care about you." Chloe said, avoiding eye contact with the brunette as she went over to take a seat beside Cynthia Rose on Beca's bed.

Beca watched her go before someone to her left began to approach her.

"They've been here for hours," Kimmy Jin said, "It's a real inconvenience, Beca."

As her lovely roommate exited the room, Beca turned back to the group.

"I think there's something else, other than our second place win, to celebrate." Stacie announced, "Beca popped her cherry! She's a delinquent now."

"She's always been a delinquent." Aubrey shot a playful glare in Beca's direction and the brunette smirked.

"Not the point. But it's another reason to drink! Let's go!"

* * *

"Aaay!"

Stacie shot her head up in triumph, a lime slice in between her teeth while a speechless Aubrey laid topless on the bar counter.

It had taken a few shots of tequila and a margarita for Aubrey to even consider having Stacie do a body shot off of her but with the bedroom eyes Stacie had been giving her all night, she warmed up to the idea.

And she's glad she went through with it.

At the other end of the bar, Beca sat nursing her glass of whiskey while she watched her friends rush Jessica on top of the counter while Stacie passed around the tequila.

"You don't seem to be having fun."

Beca turned to her side where Cynthia Rose took a seat on the stool beside her.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Beca replied, the rim of her glass touching her lips before she took one big gulp of the bronze liquid.

"Well it seems we'll be here all night. Care to fill me in?" Cynthia Rose called the bartender over and ordered another round of Black Label.

Beca watched a glass of whiskey slide over to her, coming to a stop just in front of her hand before she nodded and began to tell Cynthia Rose about Chloe and Madison.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Amy threw their heads back as they downed their sixth shot. A wince growing on their faces as the clear liquid made its way down their throats.

"Did Beca swoon over the outfit I picked out for you?" Amy asked, her body coming to a rest against the side of the bar. She looked over Chloe's outfit, a low cut t-shirt and skinny jeans with rips at the knees. Casual, but Chloe killed it.

Chloe chuckled lightly, her head feeling heavy as it lulled to the side.

"She's barely acknowledged me tonight." Chloe shrugged, "Maybe I should just accept the fact that Madison's in and I'm...out."

"I always thought it'll be you two at the end." Amy raised her eyebrows in shock. "Like in one of those cheesy chick-flicks."

"Me too." Chloe sighed, she picked up her glass of wine and took a few sips before she hummed and pointed at Amy. "But doesn't this happen in the movie? Someone new comes along but something always ends up happening?"

The multiple shots she had consumed had finally entered her system, Amy's eyes were hooded and she began to sway back and forth.

"I don't understand."

Chloe, who was feeling a bit handsy already, wrapped an arm around her friend and whispered in her ear.

"Something big needs to happen in order for Beca to question her choices. Something big needs to happen...in order for her to pick me at the end of the movie."

Amy nodded, "Like what?"

Chloe pulled away and gestured at her outfit, "Let's put plan A into action."

Amy watched the redhead march her way towards the other end of the bar where Beca and Cynthia Rose were talking.

Cynthia Rose rubbed her chin as she absorbed the information.

"Damn, Bec. You and Chloe were always so tight, what changed?"

Beca sighed, "She had me waiting too long. At least with Madison, she knows what she wants."

"What do _you_ want?"

Before Beca can answer, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and red hair came into view.

"Hi." Chloe smiled brightly.

Beca smirked when the aroma of liquor made its way to her sinuses.

"Hi, drunky."

Cynthia Rose laughed, "You doing alright, Red?"

Chloe scoffed at the two, "I'm on top of the world right now, girls."

Cynthia Rose nodded, "Right. Well, I'll leave you two to it. Bec, think about what I said." She winked at the brunette before she walked over to their friends.

Chloe frowned, "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Beca said, "You want some water?"

Chloe shook her head and took the vacant seat beside Beca.

"I wanna talk to you."

Beca scratched the back of her neck, "Chlo, right now? I don't think it's a good idea."

"Bec, right now is perfect." Chloe whined, "Sometimes you just need some liquid courage, right?"

Beca slumped her shoulders in defeat when Chloe made the reference to their encounter during hood night. Chloe knew Beca would relate to needing some sort of encouragement.

"I'm all ears."

 **A/N: im back! Sorry i took so long. This semester has me a bit occupied. But i found some free time thankfully. How'd you all like the chapter? I want to start getting into how Chloe plans on winning Beca back, how do you think that will go?**

 **Leave some reviews, you all know how I love to read them**

 **see ya in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Beca swallowed hard when she finally allowed her eyes to wander and gape at the woman in front of her. Chloe had her by the hand, leading them into a vacant bathroom at the back of the club while their friends remained by the bar.

Chloe's jeans hugged her in all the right places and Beca sucked her lips in her mouth before releasing her bottom lip with a slow rake with her teeth. Beca's eyes traveled upward, following the small dip of Chloe's back to the curve on her sides and Beca wondered what would happen if she just reached over and gently ran her hands up and down those curves.

Just as she was about to open the door to the bathroom, Chloe turned her head to look at Beca and she felt a smirk grow on her lips when she saw her friend gawking in her direction.

"See something you like, Mitchell?" Chloe asked.

Beca quickly averted her eyes and cleared her throat, "Is that a new shirt?"

Chloe looked down at what she was wearing and bit her lip, "Actually, no. I've had it for a while."

Beca nodded nonchalantly, "Oh, I've never seen it."

Chloe smirked as she pushed the door open, "Then again, did I ever really wear a shirt whenever we were together?" the redhead marveled at how quickly Beca's cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

They entered the bathroom and Chloe locked it behind them while Beca checked her reflection in the mirror as a matter of impulse.

Chloe walked up beside her and did the same as she puckered her lips slightly while running her fingers through her hair.

"So, you wanted to talk, right?" Beca asked, her hands gripping at the corners of the sick in front of her. She was nervous, the fact that she had to stop herself from wanting to give in to Chloe was scaring her. Madison was never far from her mind but at the moment, neither was Chloe.

Chloe nodded once she decided her hair was properly in place, "Yeah I think we need to discuss a few things."

Beca nodded and waited for her to continue.

Which Chloe did, "Did you understand what I was trying to say on the bus?"

Beca breathed in deeply through her nose and gently rocked back and forth.

"Somewhat."

Chloe nodded and took the leap of faith, "Alright, well. I love you, Beca. You were right from the start, that someone is going to end up falling for the other, and I guess that someone was me."

Beca blinked and bit her lip. The confession was out in the open, lingering in the air around them. But what Chloe didn't know was that it was Beca who caught feelings first but is that really something she wants to say right now. Beca doesn't want to lead Chloe on if she later decides that she isn't ready, but she does have a right to know that they both got their share of heartbreak. But all she needs is one reason to give in to what she really wants.

"I did too." Beca mumbled, she wasn't familiar with the idea of sharing your feelings so when she actually did it scared her. The idea of getting rejected was frightening but the idea of hurting someone scared her even more. Hurting Chloe was the last thing Beca wanted to do.

Chloe found herself fiddling with the hem of her shirt as she asked softly, "You what?"

"I fell for you too." Beca said more confidently.

A smile grew on Chloe's delicate features as she took a step towards her friend.

"Really?" Chloe asked, she lulled her head to the side as she felt the weight of the world disappear from her shoulders. "So- "

"Chloe this doesn't change anything," Beca felt the need to say, "I'm with Madison..- you can't just decide that _now_ is the time you wanna tell me how you feel."

At that moment, Chloe hoped the floor would swallow her whole.

"Beca, you just said you feel the same way -"

"You _had_ me, Chloe!" Beca smashed her palm against the sink and pushed herself away from it, "But it's like whenever I _thought_ I was getting somewhere with you, you reminded me of the ugly reality: that we were just friends. Madison knows what she wants, she wants _me._ "

Chloe blamed her next move on the tequila shots. Beca was pressed up against the wall and Chloe brought her hands up to rest on the wall beside Beca's head.

" _I want you_." Chloe felt the tears build up in her eyes, "Just tell me you want me too."

Beca raised her hands to grip onto Chloe's wrists, the air between them was growing thicker and it was making it harder for Beca to breathe. But Beca gently stroked Chloe's wrists with the pad of her thumbs and she watched as Chloe's eyes began to flutter closed. Beca could easily blame all of this on the alcohol Chloe had previously consumed but drunken words were sober thoughts, weren't they?

Beca needed to get off this roller coaster with Chloe, the loops and sudden turns and stops were driving her crazy. So this leaves Chloe with the choice of following Beca off this crazy ride, or deciding to stay for another alone.

Beca was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Chloe was beginning to lean into her.

"Chloe -"

"Just tell me to stop and I will." Chloe whispered as if to not scare her friend away.

Beca could have pushed Chloe away, prevented the kiss from happening but she didn't want to. She stood there while Chloe came closer and closer to her lips, completely unable to move away due to her own self control. When Chloe's lips finally touched hers in a soft and tender kiss, Beca let it happen, reciprocating the kiss almost immediately.

* * *

Beca walked into the radio station the next morning, the events that happened the previous night still left a ghost on her lips and a slight twinkle in her eye. She hasn't spoken to Chloe after last night, mainly because she didn't know what to say.

Beca figured she'd get her answers by coming into work an hour early. Maybe seeing a certain blonde would clear her mind.

"Hey, raccoon." Madison greeted Beca from behind a shelf and a crate that leveled over her head before she was able to put it down on a nearby table, "Doesn't your shift start in an hour?"

Beca walked over, her hand resting at the back of her neck, "Uh, yeah. I just needed to talk to you."

Madison slipped her hands in her back pockets and nodded.

"What about?"

Beca's mouth was agape and she blinked rapidly as she tried to form a coherent sentence.

"I-I don't know. I'm confused, I'm lost. But I really like you it's just that-"

"Does this have anything to do with Chloe?" Madison asked, she looked up at Beca through her eyelashes as she waited for the dreaded reply.

Beca simply nodded.

Madison sighed but reached over to gently rub Beca's arms, "Then stop complicating yourself and go to her."

Beca frowned, "I don't want you to think I don't like you, because I do-"

"I know you do." Madison smiled, "That's the point exactly. You _like_ me. And you _love_ her."

* * *

"I love her."

"I know you do."

"No, you don't understand. I _love_ love her."

"Chloe, how many versions of love are there?" Aubrey rolled her eyes, but she smiled at her best friends behavior as she watched the redhead pace up and down the rehearsal space.

Chloe came to a stop in front of the white board Aubrey had been trying to write on for the last ten minutes before Chloe announced the elephant in the room.

"There's two kinds. The in-the-middle-of-sex love you and the soulmate love you."

Aubrey crossed her arms and leaned against the piano, "I'm guessing you're talking about the latter?"

Chloe smiled brightly and nodded happily, "Studies show that you meet your soulmate before the age of 21."

Aubrey tilted her head, "Interesting. Where'd you read that?"

"Facebook."

"Alright." Aubrey chuckled, she reached over and gently squeezed Chloe's shoulder, "Can we just get back to organizing the routine before practice?"

"Fine." Chloe smiled.

They were just about to go over the choreography when the doors behind them were pushed open, a frantic looking Beca stormed inside.

"Mitchell? Practice isn't until four."

Beca ignored Aubrey and made her way over to Chloe who visibly relaxed as she watched Beca approach her.

"I thought you had a shift at the station." As happy Chloe was to see Beca before their practice, she was slightly confused as to why Beca was here rather than the radio station.

Beca shook her head and smiled passed her obvious nervousness that she was sure was easy to detect. Her hands were fidgeting, her palms were sweaty. She had practiced what she wanted to say on the walk over to the rehearsal space but now that she was here standing in front of Chloe, her mind went blank and she had forgotten how to speak.

So she didn't speak at all.

Aubrey's eyebrows shot up high and her hand came up to cover her mouth in shock as she watched Beca surge forward and press her lips firmly against Chloe's while the redhead hummed in surprise but of course was quick to reciprocate the kiss.

Beca didn't know if this was the right move, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she felt at home again in Chloe's strong arms. She'd been lacking something in her life that she couldn't decipher before but now that she was here, kissing Chloe with utmost certainty, she realized that Chloe was all it took to fill that emptiness.

Chloe smiled in the kiss, her arms were dangling around Beca's neck and she moaned softly when she felt a pair of delicate hands gently squeeze her hips.

"I love you." Finally, Beca found her voice as she pulled away. "Like, a lot, dude."

Chloe giggled softly and brought her fingers up to touch Beca's lips, the tips of each digit sliding from Beca's lips to rest on her cheek.

"I love you a lot too." Chloe laughed, dipping forward to press her lips on Beca's for one more kiss before Aubrey cleared her throat from behind them. With the reminder that they weren't alone, the pair broke apart and slowly turned to face the blonde who stood with her hands on her hips and an amused smirk on her face.

"Sorry to ruin the moment you two were having but we have a competition to prepare for before practice later."

Chloe giggled and hid her face in the crook of Beca's neck before placing a kiss on the skin there, whispering a "I'll see you during practice".

Beca nodded and smiled, her eyes moved to Aubrey and she brought her hand to the back of her neck where she rubbed it nervously.

"I'll uh...see you guys later."

Chloe walked over to stand beside Aubrey while Beca made her way towards the door.

Aubrey sighed as she waited for the door to click close, fully prepared for the high-pitched squeal that was soon to follow.

As predicted, Chloe clinged onto Aubrey's arm as she released said squeal. Aubrey allowed Chloe to hop around in glee for a moment before she calmed her best friend down.

"Alright, that's enough." Aubrey laughed.

Chloe's face beamed with a smile and her arms were out stretched, unsure of what or where to put them but they wouldn't stay still.

"I- there are no words, Aubrey! I mean, after last night, I was hoping for this to happen but now that it actually did, I can't believe it. I was so scared I was gonna lose her, Bree."

"And I'm happy you didn't, Chlo." Aubrey's smile quickly faltered as she gritted her teeth threateningly, "But if she fucks up, I'll make sure she doesn't have hands to mix with."

Chloe swatted Aubrey's arm, "Put the scary-best-friend act away. I hope this means that you'll at least try to be civil with her."

Aubrey scoffed, "You can't expect a vampire and a werewolf to be friends. It's against our nature."

Chloe laughed, "That's quite the metaphor. Which one is she?"

"The vampire," Aubrey stated, "because she sucks the life out of me."

Chloe bit her lip and picked up the marker from on top of the piano, flipping it in the air and catching it as she walked passed Aubrey, she said "Weird, me too. But in a more...intimate way."

Aubrey blinked and pressed her fingers against her throat when she felt her lunch making its way up after Chloe's knack of oversharing.

"TMI, Chloe!"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sure you all have some excitement to share! What did you think?**

 **Bechloe is official, so you know the drill: leave some reviews, i love reading them! They're my motivation for creative thinking**

 **i hope you're all enjoying the story!**

 **Make some predictions!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

"So now that Beca and Chloe are officially together," Amy scrunched her eyebrows in thought, "who wins the poll?"

Stacie and Cynthia Rose, along with Jessica and Ashley and Lily exchanged glances before a screaming match erupted in the middle of the rehearsal space. It's been two days since the couples big announcement to the rest of the group and it was only now that the girls were reminded of their poll.

"I placed the bet that Beca would make the first move! I win the poll!" Jessica yelled over her fellow Bellas who were all throwing their own claims at one another.

Stacie shook her head and held up her finger, "That doesn't count. From what Cynthia Rose told me that night at the club, Chloe was the one to make the first move in the bathroom. I even asked Beca herself when they came outta there- _flustered_ I might add."

Ashley scoffed, "But Beca made it exclusive-"

"What...is all the commotion?" Aubrey asked, she walked into the rehearsal space with the two people of interest behind her, Chloe and Beca.

"Ha! Let's ask them." Stacie said.

Chloe raised an eyebrow once she stopped to stand in front of the group with Aubrey while Beca went to take her seat next to Amy.

"Who made it official?" Stacie asked, throwing a smug smirk behind her shoulder for the rest of the girls.

"Is this about this poll I'm hearing so much about?" Chloe chuckled.

Beca frowned, "A poll for what-? Us?"

Chloe smiled and nodded at her girlfriend before looking back at Stacie.

"Honestly, if you think about it, no one really asked to make it official." Chloe shrugged and her smile grew wider, "It was more of a mutual understanding that we both want to be together."

Beca smiled and ducked her head to hide the blush that warmed up her cheeks.

Amy threw her hands in the air, "There's no poll for a 'mutual understanding' !"

"So no one wins, is what you're trying to tell us." Jessica crossed her arms as she watched the redhead make her way towards her girlfriend.

"Excuse me, I'm the winner. I bet they would get together before Nationals. I never specified who I think would make it official." Amy chimed in. "$50, all of you-"

"If I even see a _quarter_ being given to someone, you will all be doing extra cardio." Aubrey hissed. The girls shifted in their seats, avoiding eye contact with one another.

"I'm the real winner if you think about it." Chloe bent down to press her lips on Beca's cheek.

The girls squealed at the cuteness overload that was just dropped in front of them.

"Get a room, Miss. mutual-understanding." Amy held her hand up at the couple and shifted to the side to avoid the sight of them.

Aubrey cleared her throat and Chloe walked back over to her side.

"Ladies, Semi-Finals are next week-"

While Aubrey lectured them, Amy leaned forward to whisper in Jessica's ear.

"There's still one more poll to look forward to."

Jessica turned her head to the side to slyly glance at Stacie who had her eyes fixated on Aubrey.

"You're so on."

* * *

After rehearsal, Beca was finishing the last few gulps of water from her thermos while simultaneously using the towel that hung around her neck to dab dry the beads of sweat on her forehead.

Chloe came up behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You did great today, Bec." Chloe said as Beca began to turn around to face her, "Little stiff on the waist but I'm sure we could loosen that." The redhead gripped onto Beca's waist and began to move it side to side until she felt it move freely.

"My stiff waist wouldn't be an issue if Aubrey changed the songs."

"I know I know. She's hard headed, when she says no it's hard to change her mind."

Chloe moved into Beca's line of sight when the brunette averted her eyes in frustration.

"Hey," Chloe quickly stole a kiss, "Aubrey had her doubts about you when you became part of this group. But you care about The Bellas, you should show her that."

"How?" Beca asked.

"You'll think of something." Chloe reached up to move a strand of brown hair behind Beca's ear. "Come on, we gotta loosen up those hips of yours."

Before Beca can roll her eyes and complain about the thought of dancing and cardio outside of rehearsal, Chloe's wink and bedroom eyes stopped her in her tracks as she caught on to what Chloe was really trying to say.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Can this be anymore cheesy?" Beca asked with a giggle while Chloe walked over to her from her desk, the beginning lyrics of I Don't Wanna Live Forever playing faintly in the background.

"It sets the mood." Chloe purred as she slowly removed her shirt, Beca's eyes absorbing every inch of skin that was being unveiled until Chloe stood in front of her topless.

Beca smiled at the woman in front of her and she licked her lips as she reached over to grab onto Chloe's hands, pulling her flush against her to press their lips together. As the chorus of the song flowed around the room, creating a relaxed ambiance that allowed Beca to breathe, Chloe began to walk backwards towards Beca's bed before the mattress hit the back of her knees allowing her to land on the sheets with a soft thud with Beca falling on top of her.

The couple chuckled lightly, lips quickly finding their way back onto the other. Hands met, fingers intertwined as their hearts fluttered with bliss and happiness. Beca pulled away with a sigh, she smiled down at her girlfriend before she grabbed onto the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head while Chloe simply gawked at the view.

Chloe bit her lip, "C'mere," she whispered, she was quick to pin Beca down onto her back, predatory eyes were staring down at dark navy blue orbs and Beca could easy moan at the intense stare but she concealed it.

Jeans were tossed to the side until both were tangled together in just their underwear. Chloe cupped Beca's cheeks, moaning as she captured the brunettes lips in a firm and intense kiss that never failed to feel like their first. Their tongues finally met and it was like they were finally reunited after a long period of time, sighs of relief and moans of pleasure escaped their lips.

Beca's hand raked down Chloe's stomach until it reached the fabric of her underwear. Her fingers looped around the elastic and began to pull them down Chloe's legs. The redhead released a surprised gasp when Beca suddenly switched their positions, nearly falling off the edge of the bed due to their lack of space.

" _Fuck_." Chloe moaned when she felt Beca's fingers lightly stroke the folds that were neglected of her attention. Chloe's back arched when Beca skipped the foreplay and slipped two fingers inside of her, Beca's thumb wasting no time to circulate her thumb around Chloe's clit.

Beca smirked at the struggled gasp she earned in response.

"You missed me?" Beca teased, she leaned down to give Chloe a kiss before she was able to give her a reply.

"Shut up and fuck me." Chloe ordered with a hiss and dilated pupils.

"Yes, ma'am." Beca smirked, she pulled her fingers out of Chloe and replaced them with her tongue when she dove down between her girlfriends legs.

Beca didn't plan on beating around the bush, she didn't want to waste time teasing Chloe, she wanted to make up for lost time. So when she gave Chloe one long lick and a hard suck on her clit, Beca was sure to savor every taste, every sound she earned from the redhead, and kept it engraved in her memory. Because she wanted to remember this, she wanted to remember a time she made Chloe come undone, she wanted to remember a time she shared something so intimate with Chloe; something no one else could ever experience with Chloe but _her_.

"God, Beca- _I'm gonna-_ "

Beca curled her fingers even faster and she sucked on Chloe's clit even harder until she heard the redhead unleash a strangled moan mixed with a high pitched squeal that seemed so out of character that it made Beca look up at the redhead once she was done.

"You okay?" Beca found herself chuckling lightly.

Chloe's chest was heaving as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

This worried Beca so she climbed up to meet Chloe's eyes.

"You're crying- did I hurt you, I'm sorry-"

Chloe giggled, "No, baby." she propped herself up on her elbows, "you just fucked me real good." Chloe purred and bit her lip while Beca smirked and raised an eyebrow, feeling cocky and smug.

"Glad to be of service."

Chloe moaned and cupped Beca's chin, pulling her down to give her a slow and long kiss. The redhead raised her hand to lightly push Beca back onto the bed, her left leg was bent at the knee while the other found its place in between Beca's legs, applying just enough pressure to make Beca moan into the kiss.

While the couple was looking forward to Chloe returning the favor, Beca's phone began to ring from her desk.

Beca pulled away, an apology sitting on the tip of her tongue before it was swallowed by Chloe.

"Just ignore it." Chloe stated, the kiss became heated almost instantly despite of the sudden interruption.

Just as their tongues met in soft strokes, the phone began to ring again.

Beca pulled away, "I'm sorry- let me just see who it is."

Chloe sighed before she allowed Beca to climb out from underneath her. She watched her half naked girlfriend approach her desk to answer the call. The redhead ran her fingers through her hair, her brought her knee up to rest against her chest as she waited for Beca to finish her call.

"Yeah, I'll get right on it." Beca sighed, "See you tomorrow."

Beca ended the call and slowly turned to look at Chloe, an apologetic smile playing on her face that made Chloe narrow her eyes.

"That was Luke. He needs me to finish a mix for him before the deadline at 11. So I have like an hour or so to finish it before he goes on air."

Chloe groaned, "Luke's a mood killer."

"Tell me about it." Beca chuckled as she threw on her clothes before she logged into her computer.

"Mhm," Chloe raised an accusing eyebrow as she crossed her arms, "I'm sure he cockblocked you and Maggie all the time, huh?"

Beca grinned and looked over at her girlfriend, "You mean Madison."

"Whatever." Chloe said with an eye roll while she redressed.

Beca chuckled and shook her head, she opened her mouth to say something before she locked eyes with Chloe who raised her eyebrows in a way that dared Beca to challenge her with another remark.

Beca closed her mouth and cleared her throat as she opened up her mix and got to work while Chloe breathed out a light laugh that made Beca shoot her a smile as they fell in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"What're you doing, you fucking psycho!"

Chloe wheezed and muffled her chuckles with her hand while she held up her phone to continue her video on snapchat.

"Why are you sitting like that?" Chloe laughed, she lifted her thumb off of the circle at the bottom of the screen once the red line finished its way around it, ending the recording. Chloe composed herself enough to start a new video to capture Beca's reaction.

Beca looked down at her sitting position on her desk chair, not at all aware of the fact that she had one leg bent underneath her while the rest of her body was outstretched in the most uncomfortable looking way that only continued to make Chloe laugh.

"I don't even know, dude." Beca laughed, she paused her mix to swivel her chair to face Chloe who was sitting on her bed, "When I'm mixing there's only so many positions I can sit in before my ass goes numb."

Chloe giggled lightly as her laughter died down, she posted the video onto her story and tossed her phone to the side as Beca made her way over.

"I know a comfy seat you could sit in." Chloe said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Where-?"

Chloe grabbed her by the waist and bit her lip as she brought Beca down onto her lap where she wrapped her arms around the brunette to keep her in place.

Beca smiled, "Charming, I'll give you props for that."

Chloe hummed and leaned forward to press her lips against her girlfriends, smiling at the light giggle escaping Beca's mouth. She pulled away but kept their faces close as she pressed her forehead against Beca's.

"Are you complaining?" Chloe teased as she leaned forward to lightly nibble on Beca's bottom lip.

Beca smirked and shook her head, "Definitely won't catch me complaining."

Somewhere beside them, Chloe's phone chimed and the redhead pulled away to reach for it. Leaving Beca to sit back while Chloe read the message that was sent to her.

"Aubrey wants to work on some vocal exercises. She's waiting for me at the rehearsal space." Chloe said after she read the text from her best friend.

Beca frowned in concern, "Babe, your nodes can only take so much."

Chloe smiled at the pet name and it wasn't until that moment that she let it sink in that Beca was hers and she was Beca's. Honestly, she's never been happier.

"I love that you worry about me." Chloe cooed as she lulled her head to the side in adoration.

"I care about you," Beca shrugged as if it weren't a big deal, "Need me to kick someone's ass, I will."

Chloe giggled and pressed a chaste kiss on Beca's cheek, "I won't overdue it, babe. Promise."

"Alright." Beca complied. She climbed off of Chloe, the redhead not at all appreciating the action so she groaned in displeasure and followed Beca off the bed. Chloe smiled when Beca's arms found their way around her waist, her own arms wrapping around Beca's neck as they stood in the middle of the room with content smiles on their faces.

"It's like I can't get enough of you." Chloe admitted as she buried her face in Beca's neck, inhaling the scent of the DJ's perfume and freshly washed flannel.

"Good. That gives you a reason to come back." Beca grinned as she leaned in close enough for her top lip to graze over Chloe's bottom lip before pulling away completely and walking back over to her desk.

Chloe smiled and scoffed, her head turning to follow Beca's movements. Her hands came up to fiddle with her hair.

"Oh, I'm coming back." Chloe said, "And you better be topless." The redhead winked before blowing Beca a kiss on her way towards the door.

Beca smiled to herself after Chloe disappeared into the hallway, an unfamiliar feeling beginning to course through her body. It made goosebumps form on her arms, her stomach fluttered and the world was a shade brighter.

 _I guess this is what being happy feels like_ , Beca thought to herself before she threw herself onto her bed and sighed with content.

* * *

 **A/N: I love reading your reviews, guys! Keep 'em coming!**

 **What did you think of the chapter? I thought I'd put in some good ol' bechloe fluff to hang on to :x**

 **Semi-Finals will be a punch in the stomach, beware!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See ya in the next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Nearly a week has passed, one more day until the Semi-Finals**_

The couple intended on having a relaxed night in, before the competition the following day, where they would listen to music, cuddled up on Beca's bed. However, when the next mix on Beca's playlist started with Titanium, Chloe bit her lip and craned her neck back to look up at Beca while her girlfriend laid comfortably with her eyes closed and her lips mouthing the lyrics.

One thing led to another and Chloe soon found herself straddling the DJ, her lips quickly finding the sensitive spot on Beca's neck.

Beca grinned and licked her lips, "So much for lounging around."

Chloe moaned softly as she pulled away to look down at her girlfriend.

"I can stop if you want." Chloe suggested, giggling once Beca's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"No no. Continue." Beca smiled.

And Chloe did. The redhead slid her hands up the bed, passed Beca's head, her chest now flush against Beca's. Chloe dipped her head in the crook of Beca's neck just as the chorus of Titanium filled the air around them.

Beca released a strangled moan when she felt Chloe's teeth bite down on the skin just above her collar bone, the redheads tongue soothed away the sting before she continued her trail of open mouthed kisses up Beca's neck.

"So I was thinking." Beca managed to say in between whispered curses.

"Mhm." Chloe hummed, her nails raked down Beca's stomach and stopped at the waistband of her Adidas track pants, an audible suck was heard when Chloe's lips released themselves from a spot on Beca's neck.

"I was thinking maybe...I could take you out sometime?" Beca's brain stopped functioning immediately after she spoke the last sentence when Chloe's hips began to grind against Beca's sex.

The redhead smiled against Beca's neck before she pulled away to look at the dazed brunette.

"You mean like a date?"

" _A_ date. Yeah." Beca said, her voice coming out as a whisper.

"I'd love that." Chloe leaned down and pressed her lips against Beca's.

They reentered their moment of bliss, lips clasped together while hands roamed surfaces of the body. Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and in a swift motion she changed their positions which left her hovering over her girlfriend. Chloe smiled up at the brunette, she sucked in her bottom lip and slowly released it with a rake of her teeth. Beca's eyes were fixated on Chloe's lips before she dived down to capture them with hers.

Beca's knee slid in between Chloe's legs, the redhead immediately began to grind her sex against it. Beca pulled away and turned her head slightly as she buried her face in Chloe's neck, showing the skin there the same amount of attention.

"Mm. Beca..." Chloe trailed off as her girlfriend left a trail of nips and kisses leading to her chest where Beca placed a few open-mouthed kisses that left Chloe in a state of euphoria.

Chloe moaned as she looked down to watch Beca leave love bites all around her cleavage, she raised her hand and ran her fingers through Beca's hair. Beca grabbed a fistful of Chloe's shirt and pulled herself up, bringing Chloe up as well.

Just as Chloe was about to pull her shirt off, their heads snapped towards the door at the distinct sound of a key opening the lock.

Kimmy entered the room and glared at the couple who didn't bother to pull away from their embrace.

Chloe smiled, "Hey, Kimmy!"

* * *

"Who are you to tell me how to run my group!"

"A concerned group member!" Beca yelled back, "And in case you forgot, it isn't just your group. Chloe has just as much authority as you do."

Aubrey flared her nostrils, "Let me make myself perfectly clear because obviously you still don't seem to get it. The Bellas work a certain way- a way that has gotten them to Nationals before. So excuse me if I don't take advice from some alt girl with her madlib beats because she's never even been in a competition."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Who wants to listen to tired out songs when there's a Top 40 at your disposal. Something upbeat that won't turn the crowd into a snoozefest!"

With that, Beca stormed out of the rehearsal space while the rest of the Bellas watched in shock.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"Really, Aubrey?"

Aubrey scoffed when Chloe hurried to catch up with her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah! Choose her over your best friend!" Aubrey darted her eyes at the remaining girls and crossed her arms, "Any of you wanna say anything?"

The girls shook their heads.

Meanwhile, Chloe pushed through the main doors of the building and looked around for Beca but the brunette was gone.

"Ugh, damn it."

* * *

"I don't know what else to do. I know if we continue with the same routine we won't get anywhere but Aubrey won't listen."

Johnathon sipped at his tea before lacing his fingers together on top of the kitchen island.

"Make her listen." He replied as if doing so was the easiest thing in the world.

Beca shook her head, "How?"

"Do what you think is right. Somehow try to open her eyes so that she see's for herself that the way things are going isn't going to help you."

Beca sighed and nodded, "I'll think of something."

* * *

Later that night, Beca was spread across her bed with a comic book in her hands when she heard a knock at her door.

"Hey." Chloe said softly once Beca opened the door. "Kimmy here?"

"Study group." Beca replied and made her way back to her bed to continue reading.

Chloe lingered in the middle of the room, unsure of what to say or how to start so she kept her eyes trained on the girl in the bed until Beca looked up at her.

"Sit down. You're making me nervous."

Chloe chuckled lightly as she walked over to the bed.

"Bec, about earlier-"

"Forget it, okay?" Beca flipped through another page.

Chloe frowned, "I know how frustrating Aubrey can be but in her own twisted way, she means well."

"See, I didn't get that," Beca put her book aside, "I got more of a dictator vibe, you know the type where it's what she says goes and whoever challenges that is the odd man out."

Chloe sat there fiddling with the hem of her shirt while Beca pushed herself up in a sitting position.

"Look, can we not talk about this right now?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, sure." She reached over and tucked Beca's hair behind her ear before leaning in to give her a kiss.

* * *

The Bellas were anxiously waiting back stage while the Footnotes performed. The team was in sync, the choreography was as colorful as their lead singers vocals, reaching notes that made the audience cheer.

Beca crossed her arms and bit her lip, from the looks of it The Bellas needed a miracle.

"You feeling okay?"

Beca felt Chloe's arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Chlo, there's no way-"

"Stay positive, Becs." Chloe leaned down to press her lips against Beca's neck before tightening her embrace around the brunette, "The judges can tell when you're not so just smile and use that pretty voice of yours to win them over."

Beca smirked, "Is that how I caught your eye?" She felt Chloe's lips hover over her ear and her breath soon stopped in her throat.

"Amongst other things." Chloe whispered, her eyes flickering down to appreciate the view of her girlfriends cleavage. She raised one hand to guide Beca's head to turn towards her before she crashed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

They pulled away with Chloe's arms still tightly around Beca's waist as they continued to watch the performance with The Bellas.

The lead singer of The Footnotes glanced over at them and smirked in Beca's direction, sending a wink that made Beca raise her eyebrows while Chloe pulled her closer to her front while glaring at the singer that seemed pleased with himself as he brought the song to an end.

Chloe pulled away from Beca as Aubrey approached them.

"Alright, ladies! We can do this!" Aubrey said, somehow trying to convince herself more than the girls who had discouragement painted on their faces.

As they began to pile out on stage, Chloe looked over her shoulder at Beca and gave her girlfriend a reassuring smile before she walked over to stand beside Aubrey.

Beca stopped beside Amy and her mind scrambled trying to think of a way to help The Bellas. The pitch pipe was blown and Beca found herself singing along with The Bellas while Chloe opened up with the verse.

Beca was doing the choreography as her eyes scanned the crowd, it was hard to miss the fact that people were dozing off.

She turned to Amy who looked at her with curiosity before Beca took the leap of faith and broke out with the chorus of Bulletproof by La Roux that flowed together with Chloe's singing.

From the glare she received from Aubrey when she went back to the original song, Beca knew she was in for an earful but now the judges were smiling so was it really that bad?

After their performance, Beca was rather proud with how it turned out. The crowd cheered and the judges seemed pleased with them.

Aubrey marched over to the brunette with Chloe close behind trying to calm her down.

"What the hell, Beca!" Beca spun around and frowned, "Were you trying to screw us up?"

"Are you serious? No, I was trying to hel-"

"Newsflash, this isn't The Beca Show. You don't _think_ do you?"

Beca laughed dryly, "I did what I thought was best for the group-"

"Oh yeah?" Aubrey scoffed, "Why don't ask the rest how they felt about your little improvisation!"

Beca looked around the group and considered asking Chloe, who had her head in her hands with her gaze fixated on the floor, until she quickly turned to Amy.

"Amy?"

Amy shifted awkwardly from side to side.

"It was cool," she insisted, "But it did come a little bit by surprise."

"Yeah a lot by surprise!" Aubrey chimed in.

Beca lowered her head and sniggered when she began to feel like the odd man out.

"I told you she wasn't a Bella."

The words stung, Beca looked at her captain and everything told her to just turn around and leave.

"Aubrey, don't-" Chloe tried reasoning with her best friend before Beca jumped in.

"No, that's okay. It's not like you actually have a say in the group, right Chlo?" Beca said.

Chloe was taken aback, the look on Beca's face was hard to read and she didn't know how to help her.

"You're off The Bellas, Mitchell," Aubrey announced, earning some gasps from the rest of the girls and lingering looks from some of The Trebles who were getting ready to perform. "Your attitude sucks, you're a grade A pain in my ass, and frankly, The Bellas don't need someone like that."

Jesse frowned at the blonde and walked up beside Beca.

"She's a valuable member, you can't-"

"Just forget it, Jess," Beca turned to leave but stopped in her tracks to say one last thing. With one blank stare at her ex-captain, "If this is what I get for trying..."

Chloe bit her lip as she watched Beca storm through the exit with Benji chasing after her. She looked up at Jesse who was looking at her as if waiting to see what she was going to do.

Chloe turned to Aubrey, "Do you know what you just did?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Please. I did ourselves a favor, if anything."

"No, Aubrey," Chloe shook her head, "You might of just ruined us."

* * *

 **A/N: hello hello! How'd you guys like the chapter? Let me know, leave some feedback and I will bring you guys another!**


	17. Chapter 17

Beca's eyes stared blankly down at the text message from Chloe asking if she was okay and where she was. An unsure crease on her forehead and a hesitant thumb hovering over the screen, Beca had a knack for avoiding situations until they eventually resolved on their own. So she locked her phone and put it to the side and she felt herself being locked away behind her walls while Chloe's name continued to flash across her screen.

* * *

The next morning, Beca decides a walk along the river will clear her head. The gentle breeze brushing through her hair was calming in a sense that it allowed her to breathe. She watched the currents flow by as she dug her worn out boots into the rocks she was currently stepping on. The sounds of the students playing soccer behind her faded as her mind and thoughts practically screamed in her ear.

Was it her fault?

Did she ruin The Bellas chances at redemption? Maybe if she would've said something but how could she? It was a last minute thing and she thought she was helping.

"Beca?"

The all too familiar voice that she wanted to avoid for just a little longer broke her out of her self pity. Beca slowly turned around and saw Chloe in her tights and tank top with her hair up in a high ponytail, her phone was strapped to the waistband of her tights and Beca assumed she was on her morning jog. Beca also noticed the lack of makeup on the redhead but she thought she looked beautiful anyway.

"Hey."

Chloe scoffed and walked over to her.

"All I get is a _hey_! Beca, I've been trying to get in touch with you!"

Beca sighed, "I'm sorry." The brunette turned back to watch the river, with the apology fresh on her lips, "I'm sorry." She muttered to no one in particular and she doesn't know why she said it again but it felt needed.

Chloe frowned at the distress her girlfriend was showing and she decided that now wasn't the time for yelling or arguing. If anything, Chloe wanted to tell Beca how sorry _she_ was. The entire situation with Semi Finals could have been handled differently and she knew Beca didn't deserve to get kicked out of the group.

"It wasn't your fault, babe." Chloe said softly as she took another step closer to Beca who continued to stare blankly at the water.

Beca glanced at her and for a moment just looking at Chloe made her feel better.

"I was just trying to help." Beca said, grinning in a way that showed Chloe what she did was out of pure good intentions.

Chloe nodded, "I know. We all know that it's just...Aubrey is, well, Aubrey." She offered a gentle chuckle in hopes of lightening the mood. Beca simply hummed and looked away towards the field to see a guy pass the soccer ball to his friend.

Then something clicked in Beca, a realization that didn't occur to her until now that she was here with Chloe. Something specific had been bothering her since their performance.

"Why-," Beca turned back to Chloe who had her hand on Beca's arm and the brunette can't remember when she put it there, "Why did you just stand there?"

Chloe frowned, "What d'you mean?"

"Aubrey wasn't exactly holding back with how she really feels about me, Chloe." Beca sniggered, "And you let her."

* * *

"Don't you think you were a bit..." Stacie took a moment to search for the right words, "harsh?"

Aubrey whipped around, face scrunched up in offense, as she looked across the room where Stacie was perched up on her desk beside her bed.

"Harsh!?"

Stacie jolted her head back, "Yes, harsh. Beca was trying to help us."

Aubrey laughed dryly, "Right. _Help_ us. We didn't advance to Nationals because of her, Stacie!" she began to pace in front of her bed as she felt her face heat up with anger.

"C'mon, cap." Stacie stood up and walked over to the blonde and stopped her in place with her hands on her shoulders. "You need to relax."

Aubrey shrugged off Stacie's hands and took a step back.

"I _am_ relaxed."

Stacie snorted, "You're the complete opposite, actually." she reached over and took hold of Aubrey's hands, causing the blonde look at her suspiciously. "But I think I can help you."

* * *

Chloe didn't know what to say as she stood there speechless looking at Beca with guilt filled eyes, hoping she would understand that she didn't mean to hurt her.

Beca shook her head, "So I could go out of my way to defend you against Aubrey when I felt like you were being excluded as co captain but when Aubrey wants to bring me down in front of everyone you can't do the same?"

Chloe gave Beca's arm a squeeze, "Beca, I tried to-"

"No, Chloe. You didn't." Beca stepped away from the redhead, leaving Chloe's hand in the air before it fell back to her side.

Beca scoffed because here she was not too long ago putting all the blame on herself because that's something she always did. When really, Chloe could have spoken up and prevented her exile from the group.

"After you left," Chloe began, "I told her she ruined The Bellas by kicking you out. When she said you weren't a Bella I tried to say something but you-"

"So at the end of the day, I'm still the blame? Is that what you're trying to say-"

"No!"

"Even Jesse tried defending me!" Beca yelled, "I tried to do something that would help the group but when it came to helping me no one stepped up. But I'm not mad at the girls as much as I'm mad at you, Chloe. You being my girlfriend I would've thought you'd..." Beca swallowed back the lump in her throat because she was NOT about to start crying in front of Chloe. "But who was I kidding, right?"

"Beca, I'm sorry-"Chloe shook her head as she felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"That's not enough, Chloe."

* * *

"Ow- Stac- _Ow!_ "

"Quit squirmin'!"

"What are you- Oh! Okay..."

"Feels good?"

Aubrey sighed and shut her eyes, "Yeah."

Stacie smirked from her position on the blondes back thighs. She was hunched forward while her hands gently massaged the knot on Aubrey's lower back.

"You're very tense." Stacie said while applying pressure to the other knot near Aubrey's shoulders.

"I am not tense." Aubrey retorted, she released a moan as Stacie pressed down harder.

"If you weren't you wouldn't need to try to convince me."

Aubrey sighed, surrendering, "I think I have a right to complain, to be tense! I'm constantly working, making study guides to reach utmost success in all my courses. On top of that I have The Bellas. I have a right to be a tense person."

Stacie rubbed her thumbs up the length of Aubrey's back, "I understand. But your stress is affecting the rest of us."

Aubrey propped herself up, Stacie's hands coming to a rest on her lower back, and turned her back to look at Stacie.

"If you bring up her name one more time-"

"Aubrey, come on. It was a dumb decision to let Beca go." Stacie's face softened as a way to reassure the blonde that there was no judgement but rather friendly advice, "Just bite your tongue and ask her back-"

"Absolutely not!" Aubrey pushed her bra up to cover her chest as she scrambled off her bed, causing Stacie to drop to the side near the headboard.

"Posen's don't kiss ass." Aubrey crossed her arms.

Stacie rolled her eyes, "It's not kissing ass! If you cared about The Bellas at all you'd talk to her."

Aubrey flared her nostrils and sighed, "Don't gamble my dedication to The Bellas over that alt girl."

"Whether you like it or not," Stacie spoke gently, "Beca's a Bella just as much as you, me, Chloe- all of us."

Aubrey stood silent and Stacie took the opportunity to try and open the blondes eyes and mind that maybe Beca's intentions were true even if she herself thought they were but she knew trying to convince Aubrey of that would take more time.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, in her own way, Beca was looking out for the group?"

Aubrey crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "It's her fault we lost, Stacie! She's never cared about The Bellas. She called it lame when I first met her and she never took anything seriously- what? Am I supposed to believe that she grew a respect for The Bellas?"

"It's called a change of heart for a reason."

"That would be true if Beca possessed one." Aubrey nodded. "She's incorrible and hard-headed and it's impossible to please her."

Stacie smirked as she climbed off the bed, "Sounds kinda like you, don't you think?"

"Do not compare me to her." Aubrey retorted. "God, I don't know how Chloe does it..." Stacie walked over to her and placed her hands on Aubrey's shoulders.

Stacie stared longingly into Aubrey's eyes, "She sees a light in her that no one else sees. Something that's been sealed away, preventing her from being happy, and she wants to be the one to free it."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Stacie smiled and just before she can say the things that she's been wanting to tell Aubrey, the door was slammed open and Chloe marched over with red eyes and it was obvious that she had been crying.

Stacie stepped away from Aubrey and watched the redhead point an accusing finger at her best friend.

"I've stuck by you, Aubrey Posen." Chloe said with a cracking voice, "I've looked passed your flaws because I knew you were misunderstood. That behind the royal _bitch_ everyone else sees there was a kind, gentle, sensitive woman just in need of someone to give her a chance."

Aubrey stared at her best friend during her rant, both scared and guilty to have caused the one person she's learned to love so much pain.

"I may only ever see the good in people because that's who I am but when it comes to the one person that I'm in love with," Chloe continued, "I expect you to do the same because it's something that I did with you. You had no right to say those things to Beca and if I wasn't such a coward last night I would've said something but I'm saying it now."

Stacie stood awkwardly to the side as she watched the redhead catch her breath while tears continued to flow down her cheeks. She looked over at Aubrey who also began to get glossy eyed.

Aubrey locked her hands behind her back and shook her hair off her shoulders as she looked up at the ceiling, trying to somehow change the direction of her tears so they wouldn't fall.

"Chloe, you're my best friend," Aubrey said once she looked back down to the redhead standing in front of her, "I know it's...difficult trying to look past the persona I put out for the world but you did. And I'm forever grateful for that because I honestly don't know if I would be where I am today if it wasn't for you. And, you're right. What I said was inexcusable and the situation could have been handled differently."

Chloe averted her eyes to the floor for a moment before she shot her eyes back up when Aubrey took a step towards her. There was a soft smile on the blondes face and Chloe stayed with her frown even though she wanted to beam at all the nice things her best friend was saying. But this wasn't about her, no, it was about Beca and even though the brunette walked away from her over by the river, Chloe wanted to make up for the things that should've been said last night.

"I haven't been fair to you and I'm sorry." Aubrey continued, "I haven't been fair to the girls, to Beca, and I owe them an apology as well."

Chloe smiled passed the pain in her chest.

"Well good luck getting to Beca. I just came back from the river where I saw her and she...she was hurt, Aubrey. I didn't defend her last night when I should've and I don't know if she'll even talk to me any time soon. Let alone you."

"It takes an incorrible, hard-headed, bitch," Aubrey looked over at Stacie and smiled, "to know how to get through to one. I got it."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 **Let me know what you think, reviews help me post faster! It's encouraging and inspiring so keep it up.**

 **Any thoughts on Chloe/Beca and Aubrey/Stacie?**

 **I looking forward to seeing what you guys think**

 **see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
